La vie d'Ewie Prince
by LittleFlicka
Summary: Tout ce que l'on sait certitudes s'envolent à mesure des chapitres, découvrez la vie d'Ewie Prince, et la vérité sur la guerre qui fait rage dans le monde sorcier. Dark Dumby. Raiting M en prévision du futur. Viol/Sexe. Couples divers.
1. Ch 1 : Le début de l'histoire

**La vie d'Ewie Prince**

Auteur = LittleFlicka.

Notes générales = Tout les personnages et la base de l'histoire sont bien sur à JK Rowling, sauf Ewie Weasley. Et d'autres personnages, qui arriveront à mesure de l'histoire.

Pour le bon déroulement de l'histoire, les enfants Weasley né avant Ronald seront plus vieux que dans l'histoire originale.

Poudlard accueille aussi des élèves au-delà de la septième année, pour certaines spécialisations ou apprentissages.

**Nouvelle version corrigée du chapitre!**

Italique = Lettres et pensées.

[Blabla] = Discutions avec Tom.

{Blabla} = Fourchelang.

Résumé = Tout ce que l'on sait certitudes s'envolent à mesure des chapitres, découvrez la vie d'Ewie Prince, et la vérité sur la guerre qui fait rage dans le monde sorcier. Dark Dumby. Raiting M en prévision du futur. Viol/Sexe.

**Chapitre 1 – Le début de l'histoire**

L'histoire commence un magnifique jour de printemps, un 21 mai pour être précis de l'année 1981. Deux magnifiques bébés viennent de naître. L'un sera choyé, l'autre renié. Ceci est l'histoire du deuxième bébé. Son nom est Ewie. Ewie Weasley. Petite fille née aux alentours d'une heure du matin, sœur jumelle de Ginevra dite "Ginny" Weasley.

.oooOooo.

Nous allons survoler les cinq premières années de la vie des deux nouveau nés, l'un fut dorloté, dans une chambre adjacente à celle des parents Weasley, dans un berceau des plus magnifique en bois clair, l'autre bébé, avait été installé dans les anciens cachots dès la semaine de la naissance passé, avec des elfes de maison pour s'en occuper et un vulgaire berceau de fer rouillé. Molly Weasley donnait tout à sa Ginny, qui aurait dû être enfant unique, leur unique petite merveille. Elle avait choisie Ginny, pour sa beauté de bébé, née potelée, comme tout les autres Weasley, alors que Ewie semblait déjà faible et maigrichonne, avec des yeux globuleux paraissant vides et ternes. Elle regretterait sa décision… Mais ca elle ne le savait pas encore…

.oooOooo.

La petite fille détestée apprit à lire à peine âgée de trois ans, sa seule occupation possible résidant dans la magnifique bibliothèque de fer forgée qui trônait dans le bureau des cachots, étant trop petite encore pour s'occuper dans le laboratoire de potions. Ses jours passaient à mesures des lignes des livres qu'elle lisait, des étagères du bas en remontant à mesure qu'elle grandissait. L'autre petite fille était couverte de peluches et jeux, et s'amusait dans l'innocence de sa jeunesse.

.oooOooo.

Nous étions maintenant le 21 mai 1986. Les jumelles avaient 5 ans aujourd'hui. Une fête se préparait dans la demeure, et une banderole accrochée au devant de la maison disait "joyeux anniversaire Ginny!" Dans le monde extérieur, rien n'avait filtré de la naissance de jumelles et tous croyait à une enfant unique. Arthur Weasley avait été mis sous oubliette par Dumbledore à la demande de madame Weasley qui n'arrivait pas à le contrôler. Les autres enfants étaient tenus sous le secret d'un fidelitas. La petite Ewie vivait dans les anciens cachots des Weasley, étant une famille de sang pur, ils avaient en effet des cachots. Elle avait régulièrement eau et nourriture par les elfes de maison qui trouvait la fillette charmante avec une éducation parfaite. Elle s'instruisait seule avec l'immense bibliothèque du bureau. Un ancien ermite Weasley vivait-il peut-être ici avant. Elle aimait beaucoup les potions, dont elle avait lu nombres d'ouvrages, et s'entraînait parfois à la pratique, en secret bien sur, mais très peu vu son âge encore jeune pour atteindre les ingrédient ou les travailler sans se faire mal. Les seuls qui venaient lui parler de temps à autres étaient Charlie, et les jumeaux, Ginny en avait envie, mais il lui était interdit par sa mère et Bill avait quitté la maison depuis un moment. Aux alentours de 15h, la fête battait son plein, les cadeaux recouvraient la table pour Ginny, Ewie, dans son cachot avait seulement un morceau de gâteau sauvé par les elfes avant d'être servi aux autres invités, et un verre de lait frais. Cela lui suffisait, elle grignotait son gâteau en lisant un bouquin de potions de troisième année. Les jumeaux alors âgés de 10 ans et demi étaient dans leur chambre, ils n'appréciaient pas le traitement de leur jeune et ravissante sœur, Ewie, l'avaient fait remarquer et avaient étés punis par une Molly Weasley en colère. Mais ce jour là, quelque chose changea, un hibou se dirigeait vers la chambre de Fred et Georges Weasley une lettre et un paquet à la patte.

Ils se regardèrent très étonnés, et décidèrent d'aller ouvrir au hibou pour le débarrassé de son chargement. Fred prit la lettre et Georges détacha le paquet pour le posé sur le bureau le plus proche puis s'approcher de son jumeau qui ouvrait la missive.

_Fred, Georges, _

_Je me nomme Tom Jedusor, j'écris car votre chère et tendre innocente sœur est traitée comme elle ne le devrait pas, je souhaite que vous lui donniez mon cadeau pour son anniversaire, j'écrirais chaque année pour elle, transmettez lui mes messages si vous l'aimez autant que je le crois._

_Elle m'est très précieuse, et je sais qu'elle l'est aussi pour vous, protégez là du mieux que vous le pouvez je m'occupe du reste. _

_Bien à vous. _

_Tom_

_PS : Gardez ceci pour vous seuls. _

Fred et Georges, ne connaissait pas ce Tom mais il voulait aider leur sœur, et il l'aiderait coûte que coûte! Aussi ils descendirent discrètement vers les cachots, paquet en main. Ils surprirent leur petite merveille en pleine lecture d'un livre de potions et sourirent en silence avant de la faire sursauter, posant une main sur son épaule. Elle se retourna, une angoisse indéfinissable dans la gorge, et se détendit en apercevant ses visiteurs, et se permit un de ses rares et éblouissants sourires.

- Fred! Georges!

- Ewie! dirent-ils en même temps, un sourire aux lèvres, et un rire dans la voix.

Elle se leva et se lova dans les bras de Fred une minute, avant qu'un Georges jaloux, ne la lui arrache pour la serrer contre lui à son tour. Heureuse de voir ses frères préférés, Ewie oublia sa solitude un moment.

- On a un cadeau pour toi! commença Fred

- De la part d'un certain Tom! continua Georges

- Tu le connaît Ewie?! Demandèrent-ils de concert.

- TOM! Où il est! Où il est ce cadeau?! Demandait-elle presque hystérique.

- Calme toi chaton, rirent-ils

- Dis nous plutôt…

- ….c'est qui ce Tom?

- C'est que je ne sais pas trop réfléchit-elle, je le vois parfois en rêve…. Je l'entends dans ma tête aussi quelques fois continua-t-elle en montrant sa temps du doigt, il est gentil avec moi Tom, il me réconforte aussi quand je ne vais pas bien.

- Et bien on sait pas qui sait non plus….

- …mais on l'aime bien aussi ton Tom.

Ewie rougit adorablement, en attrapant le paquet que lui tendait Fred. Elle l'ouvrit religieusement, à la fois parce que c'était son premier cadeau et à la fois parce que c'était un présent de Tom. Et elle aimait beaucoup Tom. Sous le papier se trouvait un vieux grimoire de parchemins reliés, recouvert d'une écriture à l'encre noire aux lettres fines et ouvragées. Parfois l'écriture changeait sur quelques passages, visiblement deux hommes avait rédigés le livre ensemble. Ses frères la regardaient effarés. Un bouquin! Et ca lui faisait plaisir en plus….

- Potions remaniés, et potions rares par Severus Snape et Tom Jedusor. Lut Fred

- Pour ma petite Ewie, en espérant qu'il te passionne autant que ceux de ta vieille bibliothèque. Continua Georges

- Magnifique. Souffla Ewie.

Ils ne comprenaient pas son goût pour tous ces bouquins et surtout pour les potions mais ils l'aimaient comme ca. Avec ses goûts bizarres, et ses mystères, sa beauté presque indécente. Ils la trouvaient parfaite. L'an prochain ils allaient à Poudlard et ils redoutaient ce moment où ils devraient laisser derrière eux leur petite sœur, si belle et innocente à la merci de leur mère qui la détestait un peu plus à mesure qu'elle grandissait et s'embellissait.

.oooOooo.

Septembre 1987, sur le quai de gare de King's Cross, les Weasley se faisaient leur adieux, cette année les jumeaux faisaient leur rentrée pour la première fois et leur mère en était à moitié agacée à moitié soulagée. Cette année là, les premiers Weasley depuis des générations allaient être répartis à Serpentard, sous le regard surpris de Severus Snape et malveillant du directeur. Les jumeaux avaient su se faire accepter et étaient de très grand atouts pour les blagues contre les Bouffondors, leur seule requête avait été d'épargné Charlie Weasley qui était quelqu'un de bien mais de très secret et réservé. Les Serpentards avait très vite acceptés, et les blagues s'enchainaient toute l'année au grand damne des rouges et ors.

.oooOooo.

Septembre 1991, l'élu, le survivant et autre niaiserie était arrivé à l'école, avec Ron Weasley et une horrible miss je sais tout du nom d'Hermione Granger. Tout un cirque… et des acclamations à n'en plus finir des Bouffondors qui accueillait Potter parmi eux.

.oooOooo.

Septembre 1992, Ewie Weasley avançait émerveillée parmi les premières années, tenant la main de Drago Malfoy, qu'elle avait rencontré dans le train, un serpentard pur et dur, il lui faisait un peu penser à Tom. Son Tom qui avait tenue sa promesse lui envoyant chaque année, une lettre et un cadeau pour son anniversaire. Son dernier cadeau pendait d'ailleurs à son cou, une fine chaîne d'or blanc au bout de laquelle était attaché à hauteur de son cœur, un anneau d'or blanc sertit de petites pierres précieuses, diamants et rubis, qu'elle gardait caché sous ses vêtements. Ginny Weasley, quand à elle, était entourée de Romilda Vane, Colin Crivey et un autre griffon pur et dur. Le professeur MacGonnagall, vint les chercher et ils avancèrent deux par deux dans le couloir de la grande salle. Drago tenant toujours sa main dans la sienne. Quand la professeur de métamorphose appela Ginny, tout le monde se fit admirateur et silencieux, et la regardait en bavant presque, elle était parée comme si elle était une future reine, en fait elle avait juste été promise au survivant par Dumbledore. En tant que telle, on la considérait supérieure, ce qu'elle croyait aussi être.

Elle fut naturellement envoyée à Gryffondor.

Puis son tour vint, tous les regards se firent suspects et les chuchotements allaient bon train, une autre Weasley?! Personne ne la connaissait. C'était une fillette de petite taille, 1m30 à peine peut-être, cheveux roux flamboyants, yeux noisette et chocolat, une silhouette fine et douce mais puissante. Un visage fin et un petit nez magnifique. Aucune trace des rondeurs de l'enfance. Elle s'assit très élégamment sur le tabouret et le choipeau se posa sur sa tête, semblant discuter avec elle.

- Ewie Weasley hein… beaucoup de courage, reniée par ta famille, très secrète aussi…. Soif de connaissance… je ne sais pas trop où te mettre.

- Bonjour toi! Je suis ravie de te parler, on m'avait bien dit que tu étais quelqu'un ou quelque chose je ne suis pas sûre de très intéressant.

- Eh bien miss Weasley vous êtes une petite fille bien étrange!

- Merci ^^ Je voudrais beaucoup être à Serpentard s'il te plait!

- Serpentard dis-tu… pourquoi pas après tout…

Et le choipeau après une minute silencieuse cria : SERPENTARD!

Et c'est ainsi qu'un autre Weasley fit son entrée à Serpentard sous l'œil malveillant du directeur et très intrigué du professeur de potions. Elle s'assit entre ses frères et Drago Malfoy. A côté de lui, prit place une blonde à l'air rêveur nommée Luna Lovegood. Rapidement les trois Weasley, Drago et Luna devinrent inséparables. Ils étaient aussi amis avec Pansy Parkinson et Blaise Zabini et un petit gars Théodore Nott. Mais c'était moins…fusionnel… que leur petit groupe de base.

.oooOooo. .oooOooo. .oooOooo. .oooOooo. .oooOooo. .oooOooo. .oooOooo. .oooOooo.

Fin de ce premier chapitre pas forcément très long, mais qui je pense imprime bien le contexte de l'histoire.

**Environ 1829 mots. **

Une petite review ca fait toujours plaisir et n'hésitez pas sur les commentaires, bon ou mauvais! Tout est à prendre. PS : La longueur des chapitres vous va? Plus? Moins?


	2. Ch 2 : Première année

**La vie d'Ewie Prince**

Auteur = LittleFlicka.

Notes du chapitre = Attention présence d'une scène pouvant choquer la sensibilité. Jeunes gens et âmes sensibles s'abstenir.

Italique = Lettres et pensées.

[Blabla] = Discutions avec Tom.

{Blabla} = Fourchelang.

**Nouvelle version corrigée du chapitre!**

Résumé = Tout ce que l'on sait certitudes s'envolent à mesure des chapitres, découvrez la vie d'Ewie Prince, et la vérité sur la guerre qui fait rage dans le monde sorcier. Dark Dumby. Raiting M en prévision du futur. Viol/Sexe.

**Chapitre 2 – Première année**

Le dortoir accueillait les élèves par affinités et non par années ou sexe dans les cachots de Poudlard. Aussi on retrouvait dans le dortoir numéro 1, Fred et Georges Weasley, Ewie Weasley, Drago Malfoy, Luna Lovegood, Théodore Nott, Blaise Zabini et enfin Pansy Parkinson. Il y avait un lit pour chacun dans une énorme pièce rectangulaire avec une gigantesque salle d'eau. 8 douches individuelles disposées le long d'un mur, avec 8 lavabos et 7 miroirs sur le mur opposé Sur le troisième mur, une énorme commode contenant serviettes de bain, gants etc... et sur le quatrième des crochets pour les vêtements ou peignoirs. Cette nuit de la rentrée, tout le monde dormi du sommeil du juste dans le dortoir de Serpentard. Du côté des Bouffondors, ce n'était pas exactement la même chose, les deux derniers enfants Weasley se faisaient littéralement agressés de questions sur cette "nouvelle" Weasley sortie de nulle part.

Le lendemain matin, à 6h, le dortoir des serpents se réveillait doucement, dans la douceur de leurs draps de soie et la chaleur de leur couette moelleuse. Ils se préparèrent, et à 6h 30 le directeur de l'honorable maison de Serpentard vint rendre visite aux nouveaux.

- Bienvenue à tous chez les Serpentards, nous ne sommes pas très acceptés des autres, aussi dans l'enceinte de ce dortoir, vous deviendrez une réelle famille, on ne blesse pas sa famille, et on aide sa famille peut importe le prix ou les conséquences. La ponctualité et l'étiquette seront irréprochables et exemplaires, 7h dans la grande salle pour le petit déjeuner et ce chaque matin sans exceptions! Bonne journée à tous.

Sur ce le professeur Snape partit sans un mot ou un regard. Les élèves, se détendirent un petit quart d'heure finissant devoirs, lectures ou préparation avant d'aller rejoindre la grande salle. En cette heure matinale, seul les Serdaigles était eux aussi très présents. Aux alentours de 7h45 les Gryffondors arrivèrent dans un bruit de troupeau et les Serpentards partirent préparer leurs affaires et se diriger vers leurs salles de cours. Ils commençaient avec 4h de potions, Ewie était aux anges, tout comme Drago. A 8h pile, le professeur Snape entrait en claquant la porte contre le mur, faisant sursauter la majorité des élèves puis commença son habituel discours sur les têtes de citrouilles incapables de comprendre l'art subtil et délicat des potions. Avec un sourire, Ewie se pencha sur Drago et lui chuchota à l'oreille, qu'elle aimait beaucoup le professeur Snape. Il lui répondit que lui aussi dans un sourire encore plus grand, en lui apprenant au passage qu'il était son parrain. Le cours commença après que Ginny se soit fait malmenée par leur professeur favori avec une potion anti-furoncles.

- 10 point pour Serpentard monsieur Malfoy potion parfaite.

- 10 point pour Serpentard mademoiselle Weasley, potion parfaite.

- Merci professeur, dit-elle dans un sourire éclatant, arrêtant sur place Severus Snape pendant une seconde.

Une explosion et une injure plus tard….

- 20 points en moins pour Gryffondor miss Vane pour avoir fait exploser votre chaudron et une retenu demain soir dans mon bureau.

Drago ricana et Ewie lui sourit, à la fin du cours, le professeur Snape leur donna un devoir de 3 parchemins sur la racine d'asphodèle, ses propriétés, ses vertus, et son utilisation dans les potions. Et retint Ewie et Drago à son bureau. Ils y allèrent après avoir rangé leurs affaires et mis leurs sacs sur leurs épaules.

- Professeur? Demanda Ewie

- Weasley, Malfoy, félicitations pour votre potion d'aujourd'hui, je vais faire des paires pour le prochain cours et le reste de l'année, vous êtes ensemble. Des questions?

- Non professeur. Merci. Termina Drago.

A la sortie du cours ils se dirigèrent vers la grande salle pour le déjeuner. Le rythme alla bon train, les cours de potion se succédant, amenant nombre de points au duo de Serpentards potionnistes en herbes et en faisant perdre en flèche aux rouge et or…. Surtout avec Crivey, Vane et Weasley. L'après midi se déroula dans un calme des plus suspects. Après le dîner, tous les élèves avaient regagnés leur salle commune sans bousculades ou autre. Tous, sauf Ewie, Drago et Luna. Ils étaient cachés sous une cape d'invisibilité qui appartenait à Ewie, envoyée par le hibou de Tom à un anniversaire. Ils se dirigeaient vers le troisième étage, plus précisément dans l'aile interdite. Après avoir passé le chien à trois têtes endormi par une harpe ensorcelée, ils retombèrent sur une étrange plante aux dimensions énormes. Luna leur dit de se détendre car s'était à n'en pas douter un filet du diable, écoutant leur amie, ils se détendirent et tombèrent rapidement sur leurs pieds au sol, à peine un mètre plus bas. Continuant leur route, ils arrivèrent rapidement dans une salle pleines de petites clés ailées qui volaient autour d'un énorme piller de pierre sculpté. Un vieux balai trônait là immobile. Drago qui souhaitait devenir attrapeur, pris le balai et attrapa la clé sans aucun soucis, sur les applaudissements de ses deux amies. Ils passèrent la porte suivante grâce à la clé et entrèrent dans une immense pièce ou se trouvait un échiquier géant. Après une conclusion qu'ils devaient jouer une partie ; comprendre ici que Drago à essayer de passer et que les pions blancs ont dégainés, le faisant reculé et trébucher pour se retrouver sur les fesses ; Ewie se plaça sur la tour, Luna sur le fou et Drago monta un des chevaux de fer. La partie fût magnifique, Ewie contrôlant chaque pion avec stratégie. A la fin de la partie, qu'ils gagnèrent, évidemment, par échec et mat, ils étaient tous intact et en parfaite santé. Ils passèrent donc par la porte dérobée derrière le plateau immense. Ils entrèrent dans une petite pièce éclairée avec des bougies magiques ou trônait une table avec diverses potions et une énigme posée négligemment dessus, sur un parchemin poussiéreux. Étant des petits génies des potions, Drago et Ewie eurent tôt fait d'en finir avec l'énigme, seulement il restait à peine assez de potion pour une personne. Aussi Ewie décida d'y aller avec l'accord de ses amis. Elle but la potion et passa les flammes. De l'autre côté, elle trouva un énorme miroir en or ouvragé. Devant celui-ci son professeur de défense contre les force du mal, Monsieur Quirell regardait intensément la glace lui renvoyant son reflet. A son arrivée, il se retourna et la pria de venir devant le miroir et de lui dire ce qu'elle voyait. Elle s'avança docilement bien qu'un peu effrayée et regarda dans l'étrange miroir pour se voir enlacer Tom qui lui déposait un baiser dans le cou. Elle rougit et s'en éloigna bien vite, sentant un poids se poser dans la poche de sa robe sorcière.

- Eh bien qu'as-tu vu petit sotte?

- Moi…moi et quelqu'un pourquoi?

- Ne bégaye pas ainsi enfin exaspérante petite fille! Tu devrais pouvoir prendre la pierre toi et ton innocence pourtant!

- Laisse moi lui parler susurra une étrange voix éraillée.

Le professeur commença alors à ôter son affreux turban violet. Ce dernier une fois enlevé laissa place à un autre visage qui semblait fatigué et presque brisé.

- Ewie…. Ewie Weasley….

- Oui monsieur, c'est moi mais vous qui êtes vous? Pourquoi être ainsi accroché à l'arrière de la tête du professeur?

- Vois-tu Ewie, le sang de licorne me permet de survivre mais pas d'avoir mon propre corps, et je suis ici pour essayer de le retrouver.

- Comment l'avez-vous perdu? Votre corps je veux dire?

- J'ai été dupé par Dumbledore!

- Ce vieux citronné… ca ne m'étonne pas c'est bien son genre. Je suis désolé pour vous.

- Tu me surprends jeune fille…. Beaucoup….

- J'ai moi aussi perdu beaucoup sous le joug de Dumbledore.

- Je vois, aide moi si tu le veux bien jeune Ewie, je dois trouver la pierre philosophale. Une pierre cachée dans le miroir par Dumbledore.

- Bien sur, je l'ai je crois, j'ai sentis un poids tomber dans ma poche quand j'ai regardé dans le miroir. Dites, que montre ce miroir exactement? Est-ce l'avenir? Demanda-t-elle l'espoir dans la voix.

- Non petite, il montre nos plus chers désirs.

Elle rougit fortement sous le regard suspicieux de Voldemort et lui tendit la pierre. Sous ses yeux apparut alors un homme élancé au visage reptilien, alors que le corps du professeur de défenses s'effondrait inconscient. Il était étrange mais elle le trouvait magnifique et majestueux, un peu comme Tom en fait, elle rougit encore un peu plus à sa pensée.

- Allons pourquoi rougis-tu ainsi? Questionna-t-il un sourire dans la voix

- Vous… c'est que vous me faites penser à quelqu'un. Hésita-t-elle.

- A qui donc? S'étonna-t-il

- A…A Tom monsieur.

- C'est impossible souffla-t-il tout bas…. Pourquoi dis-tu cela? Se reprit-il

- Vous êtes aussi beau et majestueux que lui monsieur, même votre aura de magie ressemble à Tom…. Dit-elle en devenant aussi cramoisie qu'une tomate.

- Je suis Tom si l'on peut dire, lui avoua-t-il

- To….Tom….siffla-t-elle sans s'en rendre compte dans la langue des serpents.

Elle se jeta dans ses bras, mal à l'aise il répondit maladroitement à l'étreinte de l'enfant qu'il entendait dans son esprit parfois. Il était impressionné qu'elle ai pu le reconnaître ainsi et encore plus qu'elle l'est complimenté, cette fillette était intrigante et à la foi très intéressante. Il lui raconta un peu son histoire, et elle la sienne. Il était outré et en colère mais elle était mineure, il ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose pour le moment, il devait d'abord reprendre ses affaires et ensuite il pourrait s'occuper d'elle. Il le lui promit et dû partir, lui promettant de rester en contact avec elle. Et que cette fois il enverrait lui-même les hiboux à chaque anniversaire, tâche qu'il avait confié à Lucius jusqu'à présent. Elle lui sourit chaleureusement et le regarda transplaner puis quitta la pièce pour retrouver ses amis, leur apprit ce qu'il s'était passé, bien que ne donnant aucun détail sur sa relation avec Tom. Comment l'expliquer de toute manière? Puis ils montèrent à leur dortoir pour se reposer un peu.

.oooOooo.

A son réveil, elle se sentait étrangement reposée, peut être le fait d'avoir vu et sentit Tom l'avait-elle soulagée d'un poids qui pesait sur son sommeil habituel. Elle se leva et s'habilla, comme s'était le week-end, ils pouvaient mettre leurs vêtements usuel et non l'uniforme de Poudlard, aussi les couloirs du château devenaient-ils vite cacophonie de filles qui parlaient mode, ou bien admirateurs en tout genre devant telle ou telle personne/vêtement. Il y avait une journée Pré au Lard demain, et les séances de shoppings se prévoyaient déjà entre copines, Ewie s'en sentait désespérée, désolée, et malgré tout un peu envieuse. Elle portait une petite jupe à carreaux verte et argent assez courte montrant une bonne partie de ses fines jambes à la peau de lait et un chemisier noir, un peu ouvert sur les premiers boutons, laissant deviner la naissance de sa poitrine et son pendentif, qu'elle ne quittait jamais, se remémorant parfois le temps d'une seconde la sensation des bras encore faible de Tom autour d'elle. Elle était d'une beauté magnifique sans même en avoir réellement conscience, nombre de filles la jalousaient d'ailleurs pour ses formes déjà un peu présentes, alors qu'elles étaient encore plates comme des planches à pain avec les rondeurs typique de l'enfance qu'on lui avait volée.

FLASH BACK!

C'était i ans, elle avait eu 8 ans il y a presque 2 mois, et embellissait jour après jour en beauté alors que Ginny restait une enfant mignonne mais en rien attirante. Dumbledore avec la demande appuyée de madame Weasley avait donc lancé un sort sur les jumeaux Weasley, des traitres de serpentards. Sous l'effet du sort de l'impérium, ils étaient venu la voir dans ses cachots. Fred l'avait retournée, quelque peu brusquement, Georges se calant dans son dos, lui embrassant le cou alors que Fred prenait ses lèvres des siennes. Passant lentement sa main sous son T-shirt qu'il lui retira en cessant son baiser une seconde pour reprendre de plus belle. Caressant la poitrine encore plate de son jeune âge. Georges câlinant ses fesses en de doux gémissements envieux. Ewie ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait, pourquoi ses frères agissaient ainsi, mais elle était trop petite et trop faible pour quoi que ce soit, surtout contre un sort de magie noire, lancé par le puissant directeur de l'école de sorcellerie. Fred lui retira sa jupe, une fois que Georges l'eut dézippée dans son dos, emportant sa culotte blanche avec. Elle frémit de froid, et Georges l'enlaça, dos contre son torse, pendant que son jumeau passait sa mains sur son sexe, en passant sa langue sur ses lèvres sensuellement. Elle eu un frisson inconnu et une terrible envie de baiser encore les lèvres de Fred juste devant elle, elle se glissa sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser. Puis tout se brusqua, le sort les obligeant à être plus violents. Ils jetèrent la fillette sur son lit, se déshabillant, ils la rejoignirent. Georges, lui écarta les jambes sans douceur, un regard d'excuse dans les yeux, il ne contrôlait pas ses gestes, alors que Fred entrait en elle d'un trait sans aucune douceur, la faisant hurler de douleur, saignant sur les draps frais et blancs. Il pleurait tant ce qu'il faisait le dégoutait mais il n'y pouvait rien. Après quelques minutes de torture, ce fut Georges qui fût obligé de la violer, pleurant à son tour contre sa petite épaule fine et dénudée. Une fois leur forfait accompli, le sort se coupa, Dumbledore riant comme un ogre dans la cuisine en disant à Molly que la petite garce était punie d'une voix si forte que tout Loutry-Sainte-Chaspoule devait l'avoir entendu.

Fred et Georges s'excusèrent bon nombres de fois, malgré le pardon déjà accordé de leur petite merveille si intelligente qui avait tout de suite compris qu'ils étaient envoutés. Depuis ils se jurèrent de toujours veiller sur elle, de la protéger de leur vie si nécessaire.

FIN DE FLASH BACK

La journée passa lentement pour Ewie, qui n'en pouvait plus de tout ces jacassements à chaque coin de couloirs et même jusque dans la bibliothèque. Aussi elle finie par retourner à sa salle commune pour entamer ses devoirs de la semaine à venir. Elle finit ainsi les 3 parchemins pour les potions, les 2 parchemins de botanique, et la pratique du sort de lévitation ainsi que celui de transformation d'un animal en verre à pied et inversement. Elle alla se coucher tôt sans même dîner pour être en forme le lendemain, pour sa sortie à la librairie de la ville sorcière.

.oooOooo.

Le dimanche matin, aux alentours de 6h30 tout le dortoir se réveilla pour se préparer en vue de leur journée sortie. A 7h ils étaient tous à table pour le petit déjeuner qui se fit lent et bavard comparé à la semaine. Puis tous les élèves sortaient du château en riant et bavardant joyeusement pour se rendre en ville. La petite troupe de serpentards ne fit pas exception et ils se rendirent en ville sous l'œil curieux du professeur Snape. Mais après tout Noël approchait, il leur fallait des cadeaux à offrir. La journée passa vite, Ewie en revint avec tant de paquets que même rapetissés par magie, ils paraissaient interminables. La majorité était des livres pour elle, mais aussi ses cadeaux de Noël. Elle avait de l'argent grâce à un compte que Tom avait fait pour elle avec un petit capital à un de ses anniversaire. Elle n'avait eu de cesse de pleurer en le remerciant pour ca dans de magnifiques lettres vocales. Elle avait ainsi acheté des bracelets assortis pour les jumeaux avec leurs prénoms et des sorts de protections mineurs. Un livre de potions oubliées pour le professeur Snape, un magnifique pendentif avec une rune pour Ginny, un livre sur des dragons perdus pour Charlie, des boucles d'oreilles fantaisistes pour Luna, une chaîne de cheville pour Pansy, des choco grenouilles en masse pour Théo, un équipement de Quiddich en peau de dragon pour Blaise et enfin un magnifique anneau avec un dragon aux yeux de pierres précieuses émeraudes pour Drago. Quand au dernier cadeau qu'elle avait envoyé sans que personne ne le voie, il s'agissait d'un petit cadenas accroché à une chaine en argent. C'était son cadeau pour Tom, il s'agissait en réalité, de sentiments et d'images enfermés dans le petit cadenas par un sort. Les 3 Weasley de Serpentard restaient au château pour les vacances de Noël ainsi que Luna.

Les autres rentraient dans leurs familles pour les fêtes. Ainsi que bon nombre des élèves, si bien qu'ils n'étaient plus qu'une vingtaine toutes maisons confondues. Restaient aussi pour les garder, les professeurs Snape, Flitwick et Chourave ainsi que l'infirmière Pomfresh. Le soir de Noël arriva très vite et une veillée dans la grande salle avait été organisée. Seul les 3 Weasley ne souhaitaient pas s'y rendre, aussi restèrent-ils dans leur salle commune, enlacés sur un canapé de cuir noir d'une grandeur indécente. Le professeur Snape resta dans ses quartiers, n'ayant que Luna de sa maison dans la grande salle. Seulement, il fut bien surpris, lorsqu'à minuit un cadeau se déposa sur son bureau dans un petit bruit d'emballage froissé. On lui avait envoyé un présent….. Confus et indécis, il prit finalement le paquet entre ses mains et l'ouvrit patiemment, pour y découvrir un énorme grimoire relié, le titre de lettres dorées s'étalant sur la couverture "Les Potions Oubliées". Il en ouvrit grands les yeux et la bouche, son "patron" avait-il trouvé ce livre et avait pensé à lui? Impossible il était pourtant en mission en Pologne à cette heure-ci. Il ouvrit le livre et y trouva une note sur un parchemin déchiré.

_Cher professeur,_

_Je n'ai pas remarqué ce livre quand je suis venu dans votre bureau pour le devoir de potion, aussi je me suis dit qu'il vous ferait plaisir de l'avoir. _

_Joyeux Noël, faites attention à vous. _

_Ewie W._

Dire qu'il était abasourdis serait un euphémisme, Ewie Weasley lui avait envoyé un cadeau, même son, filleul ne le faisait que très rarement, ne trouvant jamais ce qui pourrait lui plaire. Pourtant elle l'avait fait et un cadeau parfait qui plus est. Il entra dans la salle commune de ses serpents pour la remercier mais il les trouva tous les trois endormis tendrement dans les bras les uns des autres aussi sortit-il en silence, cela pouvait bien attendre demain.

.oooOooo.

Les dernières semaines de cours passèrent rapidement, sans que le professeur Snape ne trouve le temps de remercier Ewie pour son cadeau de Noël aussi lui envoya-t-il un hibou le dernier jour avec une courte note.

_Merci pour votre cadeau miss, il était parfait. _

_Bonne vacances_

_Professeur Snape. _

Ewie sourit, gardant le mot de son professeur préféré dans sa poche. Elle se dirigea vers le train avec ses amis. Une fois à l'intérieur de leur wagon, elle s'installa à la fenêtre, et regarda vers l'extérieur, elle aperçut son professeur de potion dans un jean noir et chemise blanche d'ailleurs, et lui sourit. Mais s'il ne le vit pas, ses frères le remarquèrent mais n'en dire rien devant leurs amis. Ils seraient bientôt chez eux, ils auraient le temps pour se parler après tout.

.oooOooo. .oooOooo. .oooOooo. .oooOooo. .oooOooo. .oooOooo. .oooOooo. .oooOooo.

Fin de ce deuxième chapitre, en espérant que vous ayez eu autant de plaisir à le lire que moi à l'écrire.

**Environ 3211 mots. **

Une petite review ca fait toujours du bien et n'hésitez pas sur les commentaires, bon ou mauvais! Tout est à prendre.


	3. Ch 3 : Vacances pas très reposantes

**La vie d'Ewie Prince**

Auteur = LittleFlicka.

Notes du chapitre =

Italique = Lettres et pensées.

[Blabla] = Discutions avec Tom.

{Blabla} = Fourchelang.

**Nouvelle version corrigée du chapitre!**

Résumé = Tout ce que l'on sait certitudes s'envolent à mesure des chapitres, découvrez la vie d'Ewie Prince, et la vérité sur la guerre qui fait rage dans le monde sorcier. Dark Dumby. Raiting M en prévision du futur. Viol/Sexe.

**Chapitre 3 – Vacances pas très reposantes**

Le voyage en train se passa joyeusement, mais si rapidement qu'aucun d'eux n'eut vu le temps passer. Entre parties de batailles explosives, conversations entrainantes, confidences, plan machiavéliques et autres, ou pour Ewie, tout simplement dormir ou rêvasser. Arrivé sur le quai de la gare de King's Cross, les adieux se faisaient larmoyants et pleins de promesses, sous les yeux bienveillants et attendrie des mères de familles. Tous sauf celui de Molly Weasley dont les yeux se faisaient assassins en regardant ses trois serpentards de bâtards d'enfants, mais dont les yeux brillaient quand elle passait sur Ginny et Ron qui disaient adieu à leurs amis rouge et or, dont le célèbre et maladroit Neville Longdubat. Ses enfants arrivèrent enfin vers elle, accompagnés d'Harry Potter qui passerait l'été au terrier cette année. Les jumeaux et sa fille honnie arrivèrent aussitôt après, sachant qu'il ne fallait pas faire attendre leur mère. Tout le petit groupe transplana ensuite vers la maison, Charlie avec Ron, Molly avec Ginny, Arthur avec Harry, les serpentards devant se débrouiller comme il le voulait. Heureusement pour eux, les jumeaux avaient appris à transplaner avec le professeur Flitwick. Ewie, au plus grand étonnement de ses frères avait appris seule dans un livre et y arrivait à merveille avec une facilité déconcertante. Une fois à la maison, le dîner ne tarda pas à être servi. Tout le monde s'installa à table, sauf Ewie qui naturellement avait été envoyée au cachot dès son arrivée. Les elfes lui apporteraient un dîner s'il en restait à la fin de leur propre repas. Il ne restait que deux pomme de terre à la fin du dîner, Molly cuisinant sans prendre en compte Ewie qui ne méritait pas de nourriture selon elle. La nuit passa lentement pour Ewie, qui quelque peu habitué au confort du dortoir des Serpentards, trouvait son matelas fin posé négligemment sur son lit de fer rouillé sans draps, et une simple couverture fine un peu archaïque. Le lendemain matin, elle reprit son éternel passe temps de ces dernières années, lire les ouvrages de la bibliothèque, et nouveauté désormais, s'entraîner activement à la pratique des potions dans le laboratoire, qu'elle tenait propre depuis petite. Une semaine se termina sans qu'Ewie ne soit prise en considération, pas de mauvaises surprises ni de bonnes, mais elle ne s'y attendait pas, elle savait que les jumeaux étaient sûrement tenu au cou par leur mère. Aussi ne s'en offusqua-t-elle pas. La deuxième semaine, les Weasley allaient en visite au manoir des Prewett pour un mois. Bien entendu elle n'était pas conviée, et resterait dans les cachots, elle espérait juste que les elfes auraient le droit de lui apporter à manger. Les jumeaux étaient chez les Malfoys mais n'avaient pas eu la permission pour emmener Ewie avec eux. Mais plus les jours passaient plus elle en doutait. Et en effet, les elfes de maison des Weasley avaient été prêtés pour les vacances d'été au château de Poudlard pour des projets de travaux sur le bâtiment. Après une semaine sans eau ni nourriture, elle n'avait même plus la force pour travailler sa pratique des potions et se contentait des livres. Au bout de 10 jours, elle commençait déjà à dépérir de vue, ses lèvres semblaient desséchées, ternes, sa bouche était pâteuse, ses joues creuses. Après deux semaines de vide dans l'estomac, les nausées à vide arrivaient, lui faisant remonter des billes acides ignobles, affaiblissant son corps qui ne pouvait presque plus bouger. Son teint blanc nacré, pâlissait encore plus et ternissait. Sa peau de lait douce se couvrait de sueur sans qu'elle ne puisse trouver la force de se doucher. Elle périssait à vue d'œil. Le seizième jour, un ange lui apparût, lui promettant de la sortir de cet enfer, qu'il fallait qu'elle tienne encore un peu. C'était Tom elle le savait, c'était son Tom mais elle ne tiendrait peut être pas jusqu'à sa venue…

_Tom…. Désespérait-elle_

_Courage Ewie…encore un peu…tient encore un tout petit peu._

_Tom….soupira-t-elle avant de sombrer dans le noir de l'inconscient. _

Depuis son manoir caché, Lord Voldemort était inquiet, il devenait fou d'angoisse, même s'il n'en montrait rien. Les seuls à le connaître vraiment étaient ses "amis" et ses plus proches fidèles, Lucius Malfoy et Severus Snape. Seulement l'un était à Poudlard pour sa couverture avec le vieux citronné et l'autre en mission. Et lui il essayait de trouver un foutu moyen de transplaner au terrier sans se faire connaître des barrières magiques pour récupérer une petite fille qui lui était si précieuse.

FLASH BACK

C'était il y a presque 11 ans maintenant, 4 enfants avaient été désignés par une fausse prophétie, pour être destinés à le faire tomber. Il ne savait pas que cette prophétie n'était pas la vraie prophétie, aussi avait-il prévu de les tuer un à un. Les Lestrange, avaient étés envoyés chez les Longdubat pour tuer le garçon né 1 ans auparavant, lui-même s'était rendu chez les Potter. Il s'occuperait ensuite des deux autres bébés, potentiellement moins dangereux. Les Lestrange furent arrêter avant de pouvoir même voir la maison des Longdubat, et lui-même avait été réduit à Néant par un sort ancien de protection de la sang de bourbe Potter. Puis l'an dernier l'une des deux enfants moins importantes, à qui Dieu sait pourquoi mais il savait qu'il le devait, il envoyait chaque année un cadeau et une lettre par le biais de Lucius l'avait fait revenir dans son propre corps, il l'aurait peut-être tuée mais elle l'avait sauvé, puis il avait découvert que la prophétie n'était pas vraie, et il avait cru devenir fou en entendant la véritable prophétie, ramenée par Severus. Cette prophétie disait :

Le soleil de lune et les ténèbres de lumière

S'allieront pour régner sur le monde

Ils batailleront contre le mal appelé lumière

Qui dirige depuis l'ombre

Le soleil pâle comme le nacre

S'accrochera aux ténèbres

Et les ténèbres brilleront

Quand le nacre lui sera donné volontiers.

FIN DE FLASHBACK

Cette prophétie n'avait pas grand sens pour lui, trop sentimentale, mais il savait qu'il ne devait pas tuer un probable ennemi mais qu'il devait s'unir avec son futur allié. Il avait été dupé pour qu'il ne puisse pas vaincre Dumbledore avec l'aide de son allié prophétisé. Mais lequel étais-ce, Longdubat, Potter, Weasley ou Lovegood? Ca ne pouvait pas être Lovegood, pas de puissance magique réelle, et bien trop naïve, Longdubat était presque un cracmol à ce qu'on lui avait dit, Potter avait été l'élu choisit par Dumbledore. Weasley avait été maltraitée et ignorée, mais alors pourquoi cela lui paraissait presque évident qu'elle était celle qui lui était destinée. Pour le moment la question n'était pas là, il lui fallait sauver celle qui l'avait sauvé lui-même à Poudlard il y a quelques mois. Pour ca il fallait qu'il trouve un moyen d'aller chez les Weasley, dont les barrières magiques étaient renforcées par Dumbledore. Il était mal là, il fallait l'avouer. Puis un hiboux arriva vers lui, celui de son fidèle espion et ami, Severus Snape, il l'ouvrit en vitesse et le lu. Dumbledore n'avait pas mis les barrières sur le terrier car il avait le ministère dans les pattes.

- PARFAIT! Hurla-t-il, faisant se tourner sur eux même quelques mangemorts surpris.

Tom transplana au terrier sans plus de cérémonie et se dirigea droit vers les cachots pour en sortir la fillette inconsciente. Il lui donna une potion nutritive, une potion anti-douleur au cas où et transplana à son manoir. Dans ses appartements, il la déposa sur son propre lit et appela Severus. Le maître de potions arriva dans la minute, un regard surpris sur le visage.

- Examine la s'il te plait Severus.

- Bien sur maître, mais que fais la petite Weasley ici si je puis me permettre?

- Il la tuait! Pendant qu'ils étaient en vacances! Elle n'avait ni eau ni nourriture et les elfes avait interdiction par Dumbledore d'y aller!

- C'est ignoble. Souffla-t-il en faisant son examen. Fort heureusement, elle n'a rien de sévère, tout au plus une grande carence en vitamines et en fer et un grand besoin d'avaler de l'eau puis de se nourrir correctement.

- Bien je m'en occuperais, tu peux disposer Severus, merci.

- Je vous en prie maître.

Une fois son mangemort partit, il lui caressa les cheveux et lui donna un peu d'eau du bout de la petite cuillère, massant parfois sa gorge pour l'aider à avaler. Il la veilla ainsi toute la fin de la journée, et s'endormit dans le fauteuil où il s'était installé pour le faire. Il se réveilla aux alentours de 6h30 du matin, pour constater que sa jeune protégé était elle aussi éveillée, le regardant d'un air vague, un sourire flottant sur ses fines lèvres purpurines. Il se redressa et sourit. Elle était jolie, perdue dans ses pensée, le sourire aux lèvres comme ca. Puis, après une minute où deux ainsi, il décida de la sortir de sa rêverie.

- Miss Ewie?

Elle rougit brusquement en relevant la tête droite comme un I et en me regardant dans les yeux.

- Oui pardon, je n'avais pas vu que tu étais réveillé. Je peux aller aux petits coins s'il te plait?

- Bien entendu voyons, c'est la porte derrière toi..

- Merci beaucoup.

Elle me sourit à nouveau et s'éclipsa félinement vers la salle de bain.

La jeune fille était mal à l'aise, comment s'était-elle retrouvée chez Tom, enfin elle supposait qu'elle était chez Tom, après tout où pourrait-elle être d'autre? Elle ne voyait pas. Elle se lava les mains et retourna dans la chambre où elle se trouvait à son réveil, Tom était toujours là, assit sur le bord du grand lit. Elle le dévisagea quelques minutes depuis l'encadrement de la porte puis se reprit et alla devant lui.

- Tom…

- Ah Ewie, bienvenue à toi. Lui dit-il dans un sourire.

- Merci Tom.

- Tu te souviens de pourquoi tu es ici?

La jeune fille lui fit signe que non de la tête, alors Tom passa l'heure suivante à lui expliquer le pourquoi du comment, maudissant de plus en plus les Weasley à chaque minutes qui s'égrainaient. La jeune fille parût triste du comportement de sa famille à son encontre une fois de plus, mais trop habituée, elle ne se laissa pas apitoyer bien longtemps sur son sort et sourit face au menaces de Tom de moins en moins douces. Elle le remercia pour son sauvetage à point nommé avec un bisous sur la joue, qui fit rougir le Lord Noir, malgré que cela n'aurait pu être aperçût de personne même avec une loupe, il était le maître des ténèbres il savait contrôler ses émotions et ne pas rougir comme une collégienne tout de même.

- Tes "parents" rentrent demain, aussi ce soir tu devra retourner dans cette cave.

- Bien sûr, encore merci pour tout ce que tu as fait pour moi.

- Tu peux me tutoyer cela me fais plaisir, mais pas en public bien entendu.

- Bien entendu, sourit-elle.

Ils déjeunèrent ensemble dans la chambre qu'elle occupait, puis il la laissa s'occuper l'après midi comme elle le souhaitait car il avait à faire avec la guerre, il reviendrait pour la ramener "chez elle". Elle passa donc l'après midi à lire un livre sur la magie ancienne trouvé dans la bibliothèque de "sa?" chambre. Un livre fort intéressant trouva-t-elle, la magie ancienne était fascinante, de grand mage l'avait d'ailleurs qualifiée de magie suprême dans certaines situations. Elle se basait sur la magie élémentaire (terre, vent principalement mais aussi l'eau et le feu) Une magie que l'on puise de la force des ressources naturelles. Absolument passionnant. Elle se promit d'ailleurs de consacrer un peu de temps à cette magie à Poudlard. Elle voulait en apprendre plus, et pourquoi pas la maîtriser. Après sa lecture et ses réflexions, elle ne vit pas l'heure passée, et le Lord revint la voir pour la transplaner, accompagné du professeur de potions du collège.

- Professeur Snape? S'étonna-t-elle

- Ewie.

- Nous allons devoir y aller très chère, Severus va vous examiner avant de repartir.

- Ok….

Un peu surpris et déconcerté de cette réponse, les deux hommes, eurent quelques secondes de réaction avant de reprendre contenance. Severus l'examina, après quelques sorts de diagnostique, il jugea la fillette rétablie et en parfaite santé. Aussi le Lord lui fit signe de venir. La fillette se jeta dans ses bras au plus grand étonnement de Severus, et "ravissement?" de son maître, puis ce dernier transplana. Elle s'était endormie contre lui. Il déposa Ewie sur le lit miteux qu'on lui avait donné, et s'en alla après avoir déposé un baiser sur son front. Il devenait trop sentimental pour son propre bien.

.oooOooo. .oooOooo. .oooOooo. .oooOooo. .oooOooo. .oooOooo. .oooOooo. .oooOooo.

Fin de ce troisième chapitre, en espérant que vous ayez eu autant de plaisir à le lire que moi à l'écrire.

**Environ 2112 mots. **

Une petite review serait la bienvenue et n'hésitez pas sur les commentaires, bon ou mauvais! Tout est à prendre.


	4. Ch 4 : Deuxième année

**La vie d'Ewie Prince**

Auteur = LittleFlicka.

Notes du chapitre =

Italique = Lettres et pensées.

[Blabla] = Discutions avec Tom.

{Blabla} = Fourchelang.

Résumé = Tout ce que l'on sait certitudes s'envolent à mesure des chapitres, découvrez la vie d'Ewie Prince, et la vérité sur la guerre qui fait rage dans le monde sorcier. Dark Dumby. Raiting M en prévision du futur. Viol/Sexe.

**Nouvelle version corrigée du chapitre!**

Réponses aux Reviews =

Alex 22 = C'est ma première Review, ca fait extrêmement plaisir, oui c'est triste ce qui lui arrive, mais le principe c'est qu'elle ne se laisse pas abattre, et elle va tout faire pour que son bonheur futur recouvrent au moins deux fois son malheur passé. Merci pour ton commentaire en tout cas et à bientôt j'espère.

**Chapitre 4 – Deuxième année**

La petite fille fut réveillée lorsque les Weasley rentrèrent de vacances, dans un brouhaha infernal. Elle se changea et remonta pour les aider à défaire leur valises ou bien elle allait se prendre un sacré savon. Aussi elle se dépêcha dans le couloir et les escaliers pour arriver au salon le plus vite possible. Une fois au rez-de-chaussée de la maison, elle se rendit au salon où la douce chaleur de la cheminée envahissait la pièce et se frottait avec une délicatesse agréable sur sa peau de lait. Après quelques secondes à profiter de la tiédeur ambiante, elle s'avança dans la pièce pour aider sa famille.

- Bon retour tout le monde. Dit-elle dans un sourire éclatant

- Ah te voilà sale petite peste, monte donc les valises et vite, range d'abord celle de ta sœur, puis les nôtre ensuite celle de tes frères. Et dépêches toi nous avons des invités ce soir, tu dois mettre le couvert dans 45 minutes.

- Oui mère.

Ewie, se pressa de monter chaque valise une à une dans les escaliers tortueux du terrier des Weasley, manquant la chute à de nombreuses reprises pour faire au plus vite. Une fois les affaires rangées, comme "demandé" par madame Weasley, elle redescendit les marches au plus vite pour aller mettre la table. En arrivant en bas, elle sut qu'elle avait été trop lente en voyant le fameux invité sur le pas de la porte, Albus Dumbledore. Sa mère se retourna et fondit sur elle, la giflant sur les deux joues, et lui ordonna de se dépêcher de mettre le couvert et qu'elle serait privé de nourriture pour son retard. Elle installa la vaisselle sur la table, sans oublier, l'eau, le jus de citrouille et le vin, puis les dessous de plats. Une fois fait, elle descendit aux cachots, se réconfortant à l'idée que demain à cette heure, elle serait à Poudlard. Elle s'endormit le ventre vide, la tête pleine de rêveries. Le lendemain matin, elle monta préparer le petit déjeuner à 6h45. A 7h tout le monde arrivait comme prévue, elle servit tout le monde, et attendit la fin de leur repas, pour manger les quelques restes qu'il y aurait, ce matin il lui restait une tranche de bacon, un miracle qui ne se produisait que rarement et un pain au lait avec un peu de beurre, un thé au jasmin. Une fois son petit dej' avalé, elle retourna aux cachots, pour faire son minimum de toilette, à savoir un gant dans une bassine d'eau froide, se coiffa, laissant ses cheveux libres. Pris ses affaires déjà emballées dans la vieille malle de Percy, et monta attendre dans le hall. Les Weasley conduisirent leurs enfants à la gare de King's Cross, et les laissèrent après des adieux larmoyant de la part de Molly Weasley. Vraiment cette femme n'avait aucune tenue en public.

.oooOooo.

Dans le train, les enfants Weasley se séparèrent en deux groupes, comme chaque année, les jumeaux et Ewie d'un côté et les autres de l'autre avec Potter, les gryffys ne traînaient pas avec les vils serpents après tout. Ils trouvèrent Drago Luna Théo Blaise et Pansy dans un compartiment et les rejoignirent. Les lions de leur côté avaient retrouvés Neville Longdubat Lavanda Brown et Romilda Vane, Colin Crivey ainsi que les inséparables Dean Thomas et Seamus Finnigan. Le voyage en train était morose pour les gryffys qui s'emmerdaient royalement, et merveilleux pour les serpys ravis de tous se retrouver. Fred et Georges encadrant Ewie, qui ne tarda pas à s'endormir sur l'épaule du premier, lui caressant les cheveux, le deuxième câlinant son bras d'un toucher aérien. Les discussions allaient bon train volatiles, drôles, heureuses, les parties de batailles explosives et d'échecs sorciers s'alignaient. Drago s'imposa au jeu d'échec tandis que Blaise avait remporté la bataille explosive, sous la moue boudeuse de Théo, les jumeaux ne jouant pas, ne souhaitant pas prendre le risque de réveiller Ewie. Une fois arrivés à la gare de Poudlard, les enfants se vêtirent de leurs uniformes et descendirent lentement du train un à un, se dirigeant vers les bateaux pour les premières années, et les calèches pour les autres. Fred déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de sa sœur, pour la réveiller, Georges, lui mis son uniforme avec un coup de baguette. Ils descendirent alors du train et montèrent dans une calèche avec leurs amis et les bagages, ceux de Drago prenant "naturellement" le plus de place. Une fois arrivés sains et saufs, c'est-à-dire pas encore ratatinés comme des crêpes sous les affaires de monsieur Malfoy, ils s'installèrent à la table des serpentards sous les yeux bienveillants de Severus Snape, et assassins du directeur de l'école. Celui-ci fit son habituel discours de bienvenue après une répartition des plus ennuyantes. Mais cette année n'allait pas être de tout repos, certainement pas ennuyante comme la répartition ou agréable comme le banquet de rentrée. Non cette année allait être une épreuve du feu pour les amitiés et un enfer pour les devoirs, en effet le niveau avait augmenté suite à un amendement du ministère de la magie.

Une fois le repas dans la grande salle terminé, les préfets emmenèrent les premières années aux salles communes, notre petite bande de serpentards préférée, suivit le mouvement, rejoignant le dortoir, presque au pas de course pour arriver avant ces petits chahuteurs de première année. Une fois dans la salle commune, ils s'installèrent à l'aise, dans un coin ou un immense tapis moelleux vert recouvrait le sol de pierre, des poufs disposés en rond dessus, avec au milieu une table basse en bois sombre. Ils attendaient les premières années et le discours de leur directeur de maison. Dans un brouhaha peut commun pour les serpentards, les premières années entrèrent dans leur repaire. Les préfets rejoignirent ceux de leur année, laissant les nouveaux fassent à tout les autres. Le professeur Snape entra à ce moment là.

- Bienvenue aux premières années, les autres maisons ne nous aiment pas beaucoup, nous dénigrent même, aussi les serpentards sont solidaires et soudés entre eux, je m'attends de votre part d'être digne de vos prédécesseurs, de vous montrer froid et impitoyable en public et de toujours vous montrer chaleureux et agréables entre vous, de vous aider les uns les autres, on ne laisse jamais tomber l'un des nôtres compris?

- Oui monsieur répondirent les premières années en chœur.

Sur ces bonnes paroles, Severus disparaissait laissant ses petits protégés entre eux, rejoignant son bureau pour finaliser son cours du lendemain et se mettre au lit tôt. Notre troupe ne s'attarda pas non plus dans la salle commune et allèrent se coucher pour être frais et dispo demain pour leurs cours de la journée. Et surtout ne pas être en retard comme tous ces stupides gryffys et recevoir leur emploi du temps et avoir le temps de rentrer au dortoir préparer leurs affaires pour la journée sans devoir courir dans tous les sens à travers les couloirs de l'école. Tous les serpentards étaient donc à 7h pile dans la grande salle pour le petit déjeuner et c'est ainsi que tout se passa bien pour ce premier jours de cours. Les Bouffondors n'arriveraient pas avant 7h45 cela leurs laissaient du temps pour petit déjeuner en paix. Une fois les lions dans la grande salle, les serpys désertèrent pour remonter dans leur dortoir et faire leurs sacs, comme chaque année, leur premier cours était deux heures intensives de potions avec le professeur Snape dans les cachots. Les gryffys tiraient sûrement une tête à mourir de rire en ce moment dans la grande salle. A 7h55 ils étaient tous en rang devant la salle de potions. 8h pile, Severus les faisaient entrer et refermait la porte derrière lui au nez et à la barbe de quelques gryffys en retard, qui écumèrent d'une retenue, C'était Weasley, Vane et Crivey. Ewie était au premier rang avec Drago, Luna juste derrière eux avec Pansy et Théo et Blaise à la table encore derrière. Première potion à effectuer, la potion d'enflure, une dose minime fait enfler la plus petite parcelle de peau touchée. Drago et Ewie réalisèrent une potion parfaite en un temps record presque aussi vite que Severus en réalité, Luna et Pansy s'en sortent très bien et Blaise et Théo sont presque au bout aussi. Vincent et Grégory Galèrent mais ils y arriveront, ce sont des serpentards, ils sont capables de faire une potion à défaut d'autres choses. Puis en une seconde à peine, un ingrédient qui vole à travers la salle, et pouf dans le chaudron de Vane et Weasley suivi de peu par une explosion spectaculaire du chaudron et de potion qui vole dans tous les sens, le professeur mais un bouclier de protection sur les serpentards et les élèves du fond des gryffys, seul les 4 élèves des 2 premiers rangs étaient touchés, ils gonflaient déjà comme des soufflés.

- Ewie, Luna, emmenez ces idiots à l'infirmerie je vous prie.

- Oui monsieur répondirent-elles en chœur

- 50 points en moins pour Gryffondor.

Après une protestation des gryffondors restants, le cours reprit sans autres catastrophes notables. Les potions d'Ewie et Drago Luna et Pansy et Théo et Blaise firent gagner 30 points à Serpentard. Le reste de la journée fût tout à fait banal. Les Gryffondors réapparurent au repas du soir dans la grande salle, avec plus que quelques boursoufflures qui disparaitraient pendant la nuit, sous le rire des serpentards de deuxième années. La soirée du premier jour de cours se fit en grande pompe comme chaque année, Blaise et Pansy avait amené à boire, Théo les choco grenouilles, Drago les autres sucreries, Fred et Georges des farces et attrapes de leur crus, Luna apportait sa Loufoque attitude et Ewie c'était Ewie, les autres s'y étaient arrachés sans vraiment savoir pourquoi ou comment, c'était presque naturel, automatique. Elle était tout simplement jolie et gentille, mais une parfaite serpentarde lorsqu'il fallait. Il était près de 23h maintenant, et il ne fallait pas choper un mauvais rythme maintenant, aussi ils allèrent tous se coucher d'un commun accord et se retrouveraient le lendemain matin dans la salle commune à 6h50 pour partir vers la grande salle. Les semaines s'égrainaient, la routine en place, les premières années, avaient appris les règles et s'y pliaient, les blagues entre serpys et gryffys devenaient de plus en plus fréquentes, Ewie était notamment sujet à nombres de blagues de mauvais goûts, Fred et Georges les avaient vite retournés contre leur petit frère décidément très atteint du cerveau et ses acolytes, qui, après s'être retrouvés avec les cheveux vert et argent et chantant que Snape était le meilleur professeur au monde chaque fois qu'ils essayaient de parler et ce pendant une semaine entière, avaient cessés leurs blagues sur Ewie et ses amis. Le soir du banquet d'halloween était arrivé, les gâteaux et confiseries couvraient les tables avec quelques plats de poulet rôti et frites. Les discussions allaient bon train dans toute la grande salle, transformée en capharnaüm géant. Cette soirée fût mémorable pour les serpentards qui aimaient particulièrement profiter de l'halloween pour les blagues douteuse, ainsi demain viendraient les surprises colorées des jumeaux Weasley chez les Bouffondors.

.oooOooo.

La semaine suivante, Ewie écopa de retenus tous les soirs, par le nouveau professeur de DCFM qui n'aimait pas sa répartie en cours soit disant irrespectueuse. Mais le soir de sa quatrième retenue, elle ne vînt pas au dîner, aussi Drago et les jumeaux allèrent la chercher vers le bureau du professeur Lockart.

Ils aperçurent Ewie au croisement des couloirs du deuxième étage, et la suivirent en silence pendant qu'elle semblait écouter les murs. Et en effet elle entendait une voix venir du mur et parler de tuer pour son maitre ceux qui ne méritait pas d'être à l'école. Ils ne tardèrent pas à déboucher sur le couloir des toilettes de mimi geignarde et le sol recouvert d'eau, fit miroiter un étrange message rouge inscrit sur le mur. Ils levèrent la tête de concert pour tomber sur un message écrit à l'encre de sang, et la chatte pétrifiée de monsieur Rusard. Pour ce point là ce n'était presque pas plus mal pensèrent-ils dans leurs têtes. Le professeur Snape arriva le premier pour constater les dégâts, arrivèrent à sa suite le directeur de l'école et les autres professeurs, ainsi que l'infirmière. Dumbledore rassura Rusard sur les effets de la mandragore pour son chat et s'adressa ensuite aux professeurs.

- Que tout le monde soient aux dortoirs à 20h30 maximum, le couvre feu d'urgence est déclaré. Tout élève surpris en dehors de son dortoir après cette heure là sera sévèrement puni.

Le professeur MacGonnagall acquiesça et repartit en demandant aux gryffys de la suivre en silence, chose impossible pour les Bouffondors qui partirent donc dans un véritable boucan d'enfer. Vite suivi de Flitwick et les Serdaigles et de Chourave et les Poufsouffles. Le professeur Snape, fût le plus efficace, les serpentards sachant se tenir comparés aux autres maisons, gryffys bien trop prompt aux conclusions hâtives, serdaigles bien trop envieux de nouvelles théories, poufsouffles effrayés par leurs ombres. C'est donc dans un silence religieux et calme qu'ils rejoignirent leur dortoir contrairement aux autres, leur directeur de maison ouvrant la marche.

Une fois dans la sécurité de la salle commune, Severus envoya tout le monde se coucher et retourna lui-même dans ses appartements personnels pas loin du repère de ses élèves. Une fois tout le monde dans les dortoirs, Ewie, Drago, Fred, Georges, Luna, Théo, Blaise et Pansy. La petite bande d'inséparables à qui il ne valait mieux pas chercher des poux se mit donc à élaborer des théories pour savoir ce qu'il se passait dans leur école. Ce qui ressortit de ces deux dernières heures d'intense réflexion, fût une théorie du complot des soit disant gentils pour leur mettre un truc pas net mais pas très réjouissant sur le dos ou bien une mission du Lord sous secret mais cela paraissait un peu gros à Drago qui était le fils du bras droit du Lord et qui n'avait eu vent d'une affaire à Poudlard. Ewie était très partagée, Drago n'avait pas du tout tord mais pourquoi Dumbledore s'en prendrait à son école chérie….? Ce n'était pas clair tout ca. Mais ils découvriraient tôt ou tard la vérité ca c'était certain foi de serpentards! Le truc était de savoir s'y prendre pour découvrir ca le plus vite possible pour pouvoir faire quelque chose, comme aider ou contrer le mal qui approche ou peut être un peu des deux ou peut être autre chose qu'ils n'avaient même pas envisager allez savoir. Toujours est-il que pour être en forme et pouvoir fouiner partout, il fallait être en forme et donc aller au lit pour dormir.

C'est donc des projets pleins la tête qu'ils montèrent à leur dortoir, pour se fourrer dans leur lit bien au chaud sous leur épaisse couette. Ce mois d'octobre avait été frais et novembre approchant, cela ne s'améliorerait guère. Il était assez tard aussi ne les verraient ont pas avant une heure assez tardive au détriment du petit déjeuner. Et en effet le matin arrivait et avec grand peine ils se levèrent tous vers 7h30 soit tout juste le temps de se préparer pour aller a l'éternel cours de potions du lundi matin. Ewie fraîche comme un gardon puisque lever comme les autres matins, se fit une joie immense de les presser les uns les autres pour éviter un retard regrettable en cours avec le professeur Snape. Elle attendait sur le pas de la porte et tendait un croissant à chaque occupant de son dortoir prêt qui rejoignait la salle commune pour attendre les autres. Drago bien entendu fût le dernier et Ewie le poussa presque hors de la salle de bain. Il arriva en bas en pestant sur les filles ignorantes des choses de la vie comme les soins des cheveux, une Ewie les yeux au ciel sur ses talons. Les autres sourirent et ils filèrent vers la salle de potions pas très loin du dortoir, leur croissant au bout des lèvres. Une fois arrivé, le croissant engloutit, chacun prit sa place. Le cours commençait dans 2 minutes.

La journée passa vite et très bien, les gryffys pas très réveillé après la soirée du banquet d'halloween tardive perdirent nombres de points sous les rires moqueurs des serpentards. La semaine passa aussi vite bien que la miss je sais tout de son état fasse rattraper les points au griffons sous peine de révisions pendant les vacances et les week-ends, soit le cauchemar des rouges et ors. Le match de quidditch sera donc déterminant, fort heureusement, les jumeaux Weasley étaient d'excellents batteurs et Drago faisait des merveilles en attrapeur. La coupe avait donc de forte chance de leur revenir cette année.

.oooOooo.

Ils leur restaient un mois avant la fin des cours pour deviner ce phénomène étrange avec les voix et le sang sur les murs, quand, un nouveau message apparut sur un mur, la chambre des secrets était ouverte et un élève enlevé à l'intérieur. Drago savait quelque chose sur la chambre, d'un regard il réunit tout le monde pour le soir venu.

C'est donc vers 19h30 après un souper léger que nos amis de serpentards se retrouvèrent tous au dortoir pour les révélations de Drago. Révélations qui s'avérèrent fort utile sur le précédent cas il y a 50 ans de l'ouverture de la chambre. Ainsi donc cela recommençait. Peu importait, ils trouveraient, tôt ou tard. Le plus tôt serait le mieux c'est tout, il ne leur restait que 15 jours après tout avant la fin de l'année. D'après les renseignements de Drago une fille était morte il y a 50 ans dans les toilettes, si leur théorie était exacte cette fille était mimi geignarde le fantôme chiant de cette fille qui pleure tout le temps. C'est donc par là qu'ils allaient débuter demain. Une fois au lit, Ewie n'arrivait pas à dormir, aussi elle se glissa dans celui des jumeaux, ils avaient en effet magiquement combiné les leur pour en faire un grand sous les rires de leurs camarades. Ils étaient fusionnels jusqu'au bout ces deux là. Une fois au chaud entre ses deux frères, elle pu enfin s'endormir, Fred se resserrant contre elle dans son sommeil, Georges, l'enlaçant par la taille dans son dos.

Au réveil, aucun commentaire ne fut fait dans le dortoir, c'était assez habituel maintenant de voir Ewie entre les bras des jumeaux le matin. Ils les réveillèrent tous les trois gentiment avant de tous se préparer, les filles en premier, galanterie oblige, au plus grand malheur de Drago et de ses cheveux. C'est donc une Pansy fraîche comme une rose, une Luna tête en l'air et une Ewie les yeux au trois quart fermés encore qui rejoignirent la salle de bain pour 30 minutes, suivi des garçons pour une autre demi heure. Une fois tous prêts et un peu mieux réveillés par la douche, ils se rendirent tous à la grande salle pour le p'tit dej'. 7h pile et toujours le même calme de si bonne heure. C'était reposant et agréable, pour les serdaigles, les serpentards et aussi et surtout les professeurs.

Le rituel du matin à la table des serpentard était magnifique a regarder, les filles passaient derrières les bancs pour servir les boissons, une avec le thé et le café, une avec le chocolat chaud et du jus de citrouille et une autre avec une double ration de jus de citrouille, étant la boisson la plus consommée le matin par les sorciers. Pendant ce temps, les garçons leur faisaient des tartines de Nutella, beurre ou encore confiture. Et ce pour chaque année soit un total de 21 filles qui tournaient autour de la table des verts et argents pendant une dizaine de minutes avant de se rasseoir en silence et avec élégance. Les garçons préparaient les tartines à tour de rôle, étant plus nombreux que ces demoiselles, qui étaient plus souvent de "corvée". Une fois le déjeuner engloutit, les jumeaux allaient en révisions à la bibliothèque pour leurs ASPICS. En effet la septième année ca ne rigolait pas et ils devaient travailler pour avoir la chance d'obtenir une place en spécialisation à Poudlard. Probablement choisiraient-ils les sortilèges. Les autres, allaient flâner dans les rues de pré-au-lard, rien de tel qu'un week-end end shopping avant de quitter l'école. Cependant, après mûres réflexions, Ewie décida de rester pour aller fouiner un peu du côté des toilettes de mimi, et bien entendu arguant que ce n'était pas prudent qu'elle fasse route seule, Luna décida de l'accompagner. Ainsi les deux jeunes filles laissèrent leurs amis à la grille du château pour revenir à l'intérieur, plus précisément aux toilettes pour filles du deuxième étage. Une fois rendues sur place main dans la main, mimi les regarda bizarrement avant de leur demander de manière agressive pourquoi elles venaient l'embêter dans ses toilettes à une heure pareille au lieu d'aller en ville comme tout le monde. C'est ainsi qu'Ewie engagea la conversation sur la mort de mimi. Après avoir appris comment celle-ci était décédée, elle se pencha un peu plus en avant sur le lavabo en question et remarqua le petit serpent gravé sur le robinet, et sans qu'elle ne sache trop comment, elle siffla un "ouvres-toi" dans la langue des serpents, et le passage s'ouvrit sous les yeux ahurit des deux jeunes filles.

- Ouah ben ca alors tu es fourchelangue petite cachotière! S'exclama Luna.

- Je ne le savais pas désolé. Répondit penaude notre jeune héroïne.

Une fois le passage entièrement ouvert, et après un regard un peu sceptique vers le fond, Ewie se décida à se jeter la première dans la fosse aux serpents. Avec l'aide d'un lumos sur le bout de sa baguette au cas où. Une fois en bas, elle dit à Luna qu'elle pouvait descendre et rattrapa la jeune fille en bas pour lui éviter la chute. Dans les bras l'une de l'autre, elles se sourirent et se reprirent. Elles avancèrent prudemment vers l'intérieur de cette sorte de grotte. Arrivées devant une porte de fer visiblement très lourde, Ewie siffla de nouveau quelque chose et la porte s'ouvrit devant elles. Avisant alors la silhouette de la pauvre Ginny au sol, elle coururent le plus vite possible vers elle, et Ewie lâcha sa baguette pour se jeter sur sa "jumelle" évanouie.

- Merlin elle est toute froide Luna!

- Je sais Ewie, il faut juste la sortir de là ne t'inquiète pas, c'est froid et humide ici, elle a du se perdre et attraper mal.

- Ok aller fais la léviter et emmène la s'il te plait Luna, je reviens. Dit-elle en s'éloignant vers le fond de la pièce où semblait-il y avoir une porte de bois sombre.

- Ewie où vas-tu encore? Viens s'il te plait.

- Oui après je dois voir quelque chose!

- Très bien comme tu voudras. Fais vite je t'en prie.

Elle ignorait pourquoi ou comment s'était possible, mais cette porte semblait l'appeler, l'attirait irrésistiblement. Sans même prendre la peine de répondre à Luna, Ewie, ouvrit la lourde porte de bois pour se retrouver dans un bureau. Et au vu du portrait accroché au mur, c'était celui de Salazar Serpentard lui-même. Une fois remise de sa surprise, elle s'avança dans le bureau et trouva une lettre dessus, d'une écriture fine et délicate, elle connaissait cette typographie elle en était sûre. C'était celle de Tom, elle en était certaine, et emprunte d'un nouvel enthousiasme dévorant, elle ouvrit la lettre du plus vite qu'elle put en prenant garde de ne pas l'abîmer d'un poil.

_Ma très chère Ewie, _

_J'ai écrit ceci en espérant bien que tu viendrais au secours de ta peste de "sœur" malgré tout ce que tu as subit par "sa faute". Il y a des choses que je dois te dire et si peu de temps pour le faire, à l'heure où j'écris cette lettre, tu dors tranquillement et sereinement dans mon lit, te remettant lentement de tes mauvais traitements de négligence de l'été dernier. _

_Comme tu t'en doute certainement déjà ne fais jamais confiance à Dumbledore surtout ma princesse, ni à ceux qui lui sont fidèles comme la plus part de ta famille hélas. Si tu le veux bien tu pourrais passer les grandes vacances de cette année au manoir Serpentard avec tes frères, les jumeaux bien entendu, et le professeur Snape bien sûr ainsi que nombre de tes amis de l'école. Si tu le souhaite alors envoi un hibou à ton professeur de potions et il me transmettra ta décision._

_Quoiqu'il arrive ne retourne pas chez toi je t'en prie, merlin sait ce qu'il serait capable de te faire subir encore. Ce sont vraiment les pires sorciers que je puisse imaginer à part Dumbledore peut être. _

_Bien à toi, _

_Tom Marvolo Jedusor. _

Après lecture de sa missive, le regard pétillant encore posé sur le nom de Tom, elle se décida à faire marche arrière pour remonter dans les toilettes de mimi et retrouver Luna qui l'attendait en haut. Une fois sortie, les deux jeunes serpentardes amenèrent Ginnevra Weasley à l'infirmerie et ignorant les questions de miss Pomfresh, repartirent vers leur salle commune pour attendre les autres qui devraient revenir dans une petite heure au plus tard pour aller au dîner dans la grande salle. Elle montra sa lettre à ses camarades et décida qu'elle accepterait d'aller au manoir Serpentard ; apparemment un des QG de Voldemort selon ses amis ; cet été avec Drago et les autres, dont bien entendu ses frères. C'est donc avec détermination qu'après le souper, elle se rendit au bureau de Snape.

- Professeur?

- Ewie Weasley?

- Je voulais vous demander si vous vouliez bien dire à Tom que je viendrais volontiers avec mes frères au manoir Serpentard pour l'été.

- Tom?

- Oui Tom Jedusor. Dit Ewie exaspérée, ne voyant pas où voulait en venir son professeur.

Passé son étonnement premier, Severus se reprit et répondit à son élève, se promettant d'en apprendre plus par la suite, cet été par exemple et peut être plus tard aussi.

- Bien je le ferais, bonne nuit miss Weasley, et ne traînez pas dans les couloirs.

- Merci professeur, bonne nuit.

Une fois hors du bureau, elle se rendit directement au dortoir, où elle se coucha d'autorité dans le lit de ses frères, et s'endormit avant l'arrivé des autres. Au réveil elle était entourée par deux bras qui l'enlaçaient sur la taille et le ventre, les jumeaux le seraient entre eux, elle était bien dans la chaleur de cette étreinte, elle se sentait en sécurité et aimée, choyée. Après une semaine chaotique, entre les examens des jumeaux et l'ambiance glaciale qui régnait sur le reste des étudiants en cette dernière semaine de l'année. C'est donc dans une humeur morose qu'ils se quittèrent tous, se promettant de se revoir rapidement au repère Serpentard.

.oooOooo. .oooOooo. .oooOooo. .oooOooo. .oooOooo. .oooOooo. .oooOooo. .oooOooo.

**Environ 4466 mots. **

A suivre….. ^^


	5. Ch 5 : Au manoir Serpentard

**La vie d'Ewie Prince**

Auteur = LittleFlicka.

Notes du chapitre =

Italique = Lettres et pensées.

[Blabla] = Discutions avec Tom.

{Blabla} = Fourchelang.

Résumé = Tout ce que l'on sait certitudes s'envolent à mesure des chapitres, découvrez la vie d'Ewie Prince, et la vérité sur la guerre qui fait rage dans le monde sorcier. Dark Dumby. Raiting M en prévision du futur. Viol/Sexe.

**Nouvelle version corrigée du chapitre!**

Réponses aux Reviews =

Alexe22 = Merci pour ta review ca fait très plaisir, j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à écrire ce chapitre, ca donne envie de continuer ^^

Manoirmalfoys = Merci pour tes reviews, il est exact que Molly Weasley est loin de la gentille mère de famille parfaite de la plupart des autres fics! J'espère que ce n'est pas un souci pour toi =)

**Chapitre 5 – Au manoir Serpentard**

Le voyage en train se passa dans le calme et la bonne humeur, euh non en fait il se passa plutôt dans la joie, les cris et les rires de tout le monde sous les blagues des jumeaux et les parties de batailles explosives ainsi que les friandises bien entendu qu'ils avaient dévalisées au chariot qui passait par là. Ils se comportaient enfin comme les enfants qu'ils étaient et non comme les parfaits serpentards qu'ils devaient montrer à tout le monde tout au long de l'année. La raison était bien entendu un sort de silence posé par les jumeaux sur leur compartiment. Ils ne se seraient jamais permis de se relâcher en public.

Une fois le train arrivé à la gare de King's Cross, tout le monde descendait du train en bousculades et cris, course sur les quais, une vraie anarchie totalement indécente, les serpentards se distinguaient facilement de la cohue générale par leur calme et leur retenue. Les enfants Weasley faisaient d'ailleurs un bruit infernal en courant vers leurs parents venus les chercher. Et Molly choisit le moment où ils descendaient du train pour tourner la tête vers eux et après un regard noir, secoua la tête de désapprobation. Son mari tourna la tête pour voir ce que regardait sa femme, et il tomba sur ses fils et son groupe d'amis, dont une fillette qui pourrait être la jumelle de Ginny. (Oui rappel au cas où = Monsieur Weasley est sous oubliette concernant Ewie, non sous fidelitas comme les enfants, donc elle est pour lui une parfaite étrangère) Il serra alors Molly par la taille pour lui donner son soutient, et c'est avec la bouche ouverte d'hébétude qu'ils regardèrent la fille rouquine se jeter dans les bras d'un homme qui semblait avoir dans les 25 ans qui lui ouvrait les bras avec un sourire. Sourire qui semblait flotter sur toutes les lèvres à ce moment là. Celles de la jeune fille, celle de leurs fils jumeaux, celles des serpentards autour d'eux. C'est d'humeur massacrante et avec la voix emplit de ressentiment et de colère que madame Weasley demanda a ses autres enfants qui était ce sorcier ; assez imposant il fallait l'avouer. Les enfants se retournèrent pour voir de qui parlait leur mère et s'étonnèrent tous de la position du couple. Cependant, aucun d'eux ne savait qui était l'inconnu qui tenait leur sœur dans ses bras. On entendit seulement Percy le dénigrer de façon évidente et Bill le qualifié de bel homme. Charlie put même entendre un bougrement sexy marmonner dans la barbe inexistante de son grand frère. Après un dernier regard de reproche vers le petit groupe, ils transplantèrent avec leurs enfants vers le terrier. Ils avaient des recherches à faire sur un inconnu devenu ennemi public n°1 à abattre pour les Weasley. Etape 1 : Prévenir Dumbledore de cet étrange phénomène à la gare. Etape 2 : Attendre la réponse de Dumby. C'est donc le cœur légèrement plus léger que Molly Weasley envoya ses enfants à leurs activités, à commencer par ranger leurs valises, et alla prendre un parchemin et une plume avec de l'encre pour rédiger sa missive pour le directeur de Poudlard.

_Cher Dumbledore, _

_Je vous écris car l'heure est grave, notre fille ne passe pas les vacances au terrier cet été comme vous le savez déjà, nous pensions qu'un de ces "amis" de serpentards l'avait invitée, mais il se trouve qu'un étranger est venu la chercher à la gare. _

_Le sourire flottant sur les lèvres de cet inconnu et sur celle de cette petit peste me tourmente encore Albus, cette petite idiote ne devrais pas être aussi heureuse, je ne comprend pas ce que nous avons pu rater. Que pouvons-nous faire? Et qui est cet homme qui est venu la chercher à King's Cross, je ne connais pas son visage. _

_Nous vous attendons pour la réunion de la semaine prochaine. _

_Salutations. _

_Molly Weasley. _

Une fois qu'elle se fût assurée qu'aucune tâche ne soit présente sur sa missive, elle mit le parchemin dans une enveloppe, où elle avait au préalable inscrit le nom d'Albus Dumbledore et accrocha cette dernière à la patte du hibou postal familial. Elle n'avait plus qu'a attendre la réponse du vénéré directeur maintenant. Voir même sa visite vu le sujet épineux.

.oooOooo.

Du côté d'Ewie, sur le quai de gare.

A la sortie du train, la marre d'élève et de parents rendait la vision impossible à plus d'un mètre devant soi. Arrivé plus loin sur le quai, du côté moins peuplé par les parents voulant voir leur enfant à peine les portes du wagon passées, elle aperçut les Weasley, ses "parents" qu'elle considérait plus comme des géniteurs que des parents à proprement dit et Tom, dans toute sa splendeur. Elle sourit à pleines dents et se précipita vers lui. Il lui sourit en retour et ouvrit ses bras pour la réceptionner. Elle resta là dans l'étreinte douce et chaleureuse de ses bras un moment, se sentant extrêmement bien, à sa place, jusqu'à ce que ses frères qui souriaient eux aussi s'approchent. Ainsi que ses amis, faisant prendre conscience à la jeune fille des parents de ses camarades. Ça faisait un petit bout de monde mine de rien. Ewie salua les Nott, les Zabini, les Parkinson, le père de Luna et Lucius Malfoy. Puis retourna se lover dans les bras de Tom qui l'accueillit en riant sous le regard un peu halluciné de ses partisans adultes, pour eux il était Lord Voldemort, et cet ado une extra-terrestre à ce moment là. Il la garda serrer le dos contre son torse, sous les yeux exorbités de certains et attendris d'autres. Après quelques minutes avec un Drago pestant combien les voyages en train étaient désagréables à leur marteler leurs pauvres fessiers innocents sous les rires des autres et même du grand et imperturbable Lucius Malfoy. Puis Tom lui chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille, elle acquiesça doucement en se redressant dans une position plus formelle.

- Nous devrions y aller à présent. Nous vous retrouvons tous au manoir la semaine prochaine, les appartements de chacun seront prêts.

Les autres firent signe qu'ils avaient compris et transplantèrent, les uns après les autres. La gare était déjà bien plus vide qu'auparavant, Ewie jeta un coup d'œil sur la gauche et vit que ses géniteurs étaient partis. Tom prit sa main dans la sienne, elle le regarda, lui souriant doucement. Elle prit la main de Fred qui tenait celle de son jumeau. Et le Lord les fit tous transplaner vers son manoir caché. Ils atterrirent tranquillement au beau milieu d'un jardin à l'herbe d'un vert éclatant, coupée de façon régulière, pas une seule touffe dépassait de l'uniformité de la pelouse. En face d'eux, un manoir somptueux était majestueusement placé avec quelques marches et un perron. La bâtisse était immense, d'apparence vieillie, elle n'en était pas moins belle, ca lui donnait ce côté antique au contraire. Des fenêtres s'étalaient un peu partout, protégées par des sorts sûrement. Un ensemble vraiment très beau, harmonieux, des couleurs sombres mais chaleureuses, principalement marron chocolat, rouge sombre, vert sapin. Derrière eux, une fontaine et un parterre fleuri. A leur gauche, un labyrinthe et à leur droite un petit lac avec quelques fleurs par ci par là, sauvages, admirables, pleines de couleur et de vivacité. L'endroit était incontestablement paisible et beau. Elle aimait déjà ce manoir. Ils approchaient de la porte, Tom gardant toujours sa main dans la sienne. Les jumeaux les suivaient, planifiant déjà merlin sait quelle farce. Dans le hall, un elfe popa devant eux, les faisant tous sursauter sauf le maître de maison, habitué.

- Grinky vient annoncer au maître que le souper est prêt. Maître. S'inclina la petite créature.

- Bien Grinky, nous venons. Range les bagages de ces jeunes gens pendant que nous nous préparons. Nous dînerons dans 30 minutes.

- Bien maître. Grinky va ranger les malles des invités, maître.

L'elfe s'en alla sans un mot de plus, disparaissant simplement avec les valises des trois Weasley. Tom les conduisit à travers le dédale des couloirs, leur expliquant un peu où se trouvait chaque chose. Le manoir étant sur quatre étages avec deux ailes. L'aile Nord et l'aile Sud. Au rez-de-chaussée, il y avait les cuisines et salles à manger, dans l'aile Sud, dans l'aile Nord les salles de réunions et son bureau. Au premier étage, l'aile Sud était pour les salles d'entraînement au combat physique et magique ainsi que des douches. L'aile Nord pour les laboratoires de potions et les bibliothèques et une pièce de repos et détente. Au deuxième étage les appartements des mangemorts résidents souvent au manoir. Au troisième étage, il y avait les appartements des mangemorts de son cercle intérieur, ceux notamment des amis d'Ewie. Et enfin au quatrième étage, l'aile Nord était l'appartement du Lord et de son compagnon ou amant du moment. L'aile Sud, les appartements des invités de marque, là où résideraient par exemple les jumeaux. La chambre du compagnon du Lord avait été préparée pour Ewie, le Lord n'ayant jamais eu de compagnon, et pas d'amant pour le moment. Une fois la visite courte mais concise effectuée, Tom montra leur chambre au jumeaux, qui étaient soufflés de sa taille et avaient sautés de joie sur l'immense lit, sous le rire de leur jeune sœur. Tom la dirigea ensuite du côté de l'aile Nord et lui montra ses quartiers, adjacents à ses propres appartements. Elle eu une réaction plus modeste et remercia chaleureusement Tom dans un câlin avant de déposer ses lèvres sur sa joue et de lui faire un sourire éblouissant. Il la laissa là pour se préparer, et alla lui-même prendre une douche et changer de vêtements pour le souper. Une fois sous le jet d'eau chaude, le Lord Noir se détendit, demain il avait une réunion importante pour la guerre, il l'annonçait à ses invités ce soir, il serait certainement très prit pendant quelques jours. Après 10 minutes top chrono, il sortit de sa chambre, frais comme un gardon, sec et habillé, d'un simple mais non moins élégant jean noir, un peu troué et d'une chemise noir plaquée sur son torse finement musclé. Héritage des entraînements pour la guerre. Il passa prendre Ewie, toquant légèrement sur sa porte pour la voir apparaître une minute plus tard, vêtue d'un tee-shirt à l'effigie d'un groupe de rock moldu et d'un court short en jean gris foncé ou noir délavé, effet déchiré en bas.

- Drôle de tenue s'amusa-t-il

- Oh désolé, un peu trop moldu peut-être?

- Ça ira parfaitement…. Pour ce soir du moins. Souri-t-il.

Elle lui rendit son sourire, glissant sa main dans la sienne, et ils partirent chercher les jumeaux, qui sortaient au moment où ils arrivaient. Une tenue similaire à celle de leur sœur, un tee-shirt jaune avec un smiley et un jean noir troué en plusieurs endroits. Ils portaient tous des baskets type converses. Ils se rendirent donc ainsi tous décontractés vers la salle à manger. Le repas fût immense, et ils étaient tous plus que repus. Les elfes s'étaient donné à cœur joie de préparer une variété immense de plats pour les invités de leur maître. Ils se dirigèrent tous vers le petit salon derrière le maître des lieux, pour un dernier moment avant d'aller dormir. Il annonça sa mauvaise nouvelle une fois tout le monde installé sur un fauteuil. Les jumeaux firent un simple signe de tête, avant de se lancer dans une partie de bataille explosive. Ewie resta silencieuse, regardant le jeu de ses frères, Georges était en train de se faire plumer en beauté. A la moitié de la partie, elle salua tout le monde, et monta se coucher, après avoir déposé un léger baiser sur la joue des trois garçons. La journée avait été épuisante. A peine sa tête toucha-t-elle l'oreiller que la jeune fille s'endormit pour une douce nuit paisible et une grasse matinée bien méritée.

.oooOooo.

En bas, après son départ, s'était mis en place un calme plat presque gênant, Tom semblait perdu dans ses pensées plus qu'il ne lisait son livre, les jumeaux jouait plus par automatisme que par envie et gagner n'était même plus un plaisir si on regardait bien le visage de Fred. Ils étaient comme partis avec elle, sans même avoir bougé d'un pouce. Après quelques minutes ainsi, le maître des lieux se rappela à l'ordre et envoya ses invités au lit avant d'y aller lui-même. Une bonne nuit de repos avant les problèmes ne lui ferait pas de mal après tout.

Le lendemain matin à l'aube, alors que le manoir était encore profondément endormi, le Lord Noir se levait pour se préparer a quelques réunions qui promettaient une bonne migraine en fin de journée. Et ce pour quelques jours. Ça allait être le paradis tout ca, ô joie. Après tout être le leader d'un camp de la guerre demandait quelques sacrifices… comme son repos à cet instant précis. Il se dirigea d'un pas peu sûr étant encore un peu abrutit par les affres du sommeil vers la salle de bain pour une bonne douche chaude matinale. Après s'être prélassé quelques instants sous le jet d'eau brûlant, il se décida à sortir de la douche. Une fois dans sa chambre, il se vêtit d'un pantalon noir simple et d'une chemise ajustée noire également, puis revêtit une robe de sorcier noire fermée par quelques boutons mais restant ouverte sur une bonne partie devant. Il sortit ensuite de ses appartements pour se rendre en bas et boire un bon café bien costaud en prévision de la longue journée à venir. Il donna des instructions aux elfes pour ses invités et s'en alla dans son bureau pour plancher sur quelques dossiers importants comme la nouvelle lubie de Dumbledore, à savoir trouver ses horcruxes et probablement les détruire. Il devait les réunir et les protégés avant que cela ne se produise. Il avait du pain sur la planche ca c'était sur…..

Aux environs de 7h30, première réunion. Dans la salle principal du trône.

- Regulus!

- Oui monseigneur?

- Rapporte-moi le médaillon que je t'ai confié il y a quelques années. Au plus vite! Je te donne 3 jours.

- Bien maître. Merci.

- Bella!

- Maître? couina-t-elle

- Toi rapporte la coupe que je t'ai laissée il y a des années, tu as 3 jours aussi.

- Bien sur maître. Minauda-t-elle

- Rabastan, Rodolphus!

- Oui maître.

- Vous vous rendrez à la maison des Gaunt à Little Hangleton et me rapporterez un coffret enfoui sous les lattes du plancher. En toute discrétion. Vous avez une semaine. Vous pouvez disposer de quelques hommes à votre convenance.

- Entendu maître. Il sera fait selon vos ordres maître dirent-ils en chœur.

- Lucius!

- Maître.

- Nagini est à ton manoir, ramène là ici et dépose la dans les quartiers à côtés des miens ainsi que mon journal.

- Bien maître.

Tout le monde était étonné et intrigué de l'ordre mais aucun commentaire ne fût fait. Les décisions du maître ne se discutaient pas après tout.

- Rosier, Avery! Rapport sur votre dernière mission.

- Oui maître! Dumbledore est bien apparu avec quelques membres reconnus de sa clique du poulet grillé. Notamment y fût aperçut Alastor Maugrey et Minerva MacGonnagall ainsi que la vieille cracmol du nom de Figg. Les Weasley sont supposés à l'intérieur, y vivant sous couverture. Nous avons vérifié l'info en envoyant un gars à leur domicile "Le Terrier" qui s'est avéré vide de toute vie.

- Bien bien, dans ce cas, nous avons effectivement trouvé un QG de ce vieux sénile, probablement même l'un des plus importants pour qu'il y laisse deux agents à temps plein. Nous explorerons encore cette piste une semaine puis programmeront une éventuelle attaque contre le 12 square Grimmault.

Après encore quelques rapports et des décisions, il était maintenant 12h30 et il invita ses mangemorts à rester pour dîner. Invitant même son cercle intérieur à sa table personnelle. 5 elfes de maisons servirent le dîner aux mangemorts inférieurs. 3 autres elfes serviraient le dîner à la table du maître de maison. Après avoir chargé une créature d'aller chercher ses invités, le Lord mena ses fidèles à la salle à manger ou l'apéritif leur fût servi. Un whisky-pur-feu 15 ans d'âge et des toasts au fromage. Un elfe popa à côté du Lord quelques minutes plus tard, le visage apeuré et tremblant de tout son corps.

- Maître couina la petite créature. Grinky est désolé mais Grinky n'arrive pas à réveillé la jeune miss. L'elfe se mit à trembler plus fort.

Le Lord soupira et se leva demandant à ses mangemorts de bien vouloir patienter quelques instants. Tous les regards passaient de l'elfe à leur maître avec des yeux surpris, ou bien intrigués et ceux haineux de Bella qui se demandait ce que l'immonde créature avait bien pu dire de SI important pour ne pas être punis pour les avoir dérangés.

Une fois à l'étage, Voldemort entra dans les appartements qui devaient être ceux de son compagnon un jour et passa le salon pour arriver devant la porte entrouverte de la chambre. Il l'ouvrit complètement et se figea sur le seuil. Ewie était étendu sur le ventre, le drap descendu jusqu'à son postérieur, dévoilant une peau de lait avec quelques marques sur son dos parfait. Drap laissant apercevoir la naissance de deux fesses bien fermes et blanches, légèrement rebondies mais pas énormes. Le Lord en aurait bavé s'il ne s'était pas souvenu que ce n'était encore qu'une petite fille de bientôt 13 ans. Il s'approcha du lit doucement, et silencieusement merlin sait pourquoi puisqu'il était là pour la réveillée de toute manière. Il remonta le drap sur son petit corps et s'assit à côté de son flanc, caressant ses cheveux. Quelques instants après, les jumeaux entraient en grand tumulte, ce qui aurait réveillé un mort c'est certain mais pas Ewie Weasley….. Allez savoir pourquoi ou comment c'était possible. Il leur adressa un regard noir pour la forme et secoua doucement la fillette, puis déposa un baiser sur sa tempe. Elle paillonna des yeux, murmurant son prénom "suavement" selon son esprit un peu embrumé devant ses beaux yeux chocolats brillants encore de sommeil.

- Tu dois te lever s'il te plait, j'ai d'autres invités pour le déjeuner, nous t'attendons.

- Oh je suis désolé Tom je viens tout de suite!

- Prend le temps de passer un vêtement peut être rigola-t-il sous les joues enflammées d'Ewie et les rires tonitruants de ses frères.

- Bien entendu voyons! S'offusqua-t-elle.

Les trois garçons rigolaient encore en quittant la pièce pour la laisser s'habiller, l'attendant dans le petit salon attenant.

.oooOooo.

Du côté de Dumbledore.

Assis derrière son bureau à lire un énième rapport de l'Ordre du Phœnix, le vieux et honorable ; selon lui ; directeur de Poudlard soupirait. Puis un hiboux vint taper contre la fenêtre et à contre cœur, pestant contre ses maudits oiseaux de malheur qui ne pouvaient pas lui laisser un peu de répits, il ouvrit la vitre magiquement et l'oiseau vint se poser près de lui, tendant sa patte. Dumbledore décrocha la missive et dit à l'oiseau d'aller à la volière se reposer. Il déplia la lettre qui venait de madame Weasley. Après sa lecture, autant dire que le pas si vénérable que ca directeur était furieux, comment cette petite peste osait! Il transplana directement sans plus se poser de questions vers le Terrier pour éclaircir cette affaire. Ça n'allait pas se passer comme ca foi d'Albus Dumbledore.

.oooOooo.

Au terrier.

Après avoir finit de préparer le repas dans la cuisine, Molly Weasley s'apprêtait à aller tricoter un peu quand elle vit le grand et vénéré Albus Dumbledore apparaître dans le hall d'entrée.

- Albus, je suis ravie que vous soyez venu.

- Oui Molly, nous devons régler le problème de votre "progéniture" au plus vite.

- Je suis bien d'accord Albus, comment allons-nous procéder?

- Dites m'en plus d'abord sur cet "homme" qui était à la gare.

- Eh bien ma foi, il était plutôt bel homme, assez grand dans les 25 ans, cheveux bruns un peu long sans l'être vraiment, je n'ai pas vu ses yeux d'où je me trouvait, pas de marque distinctive à part peut être que tout semblait graviter autour de lui, à part cette petite impertinente qui était dans ses bras.

- Tout?

- Eh bien il y avait mes deux imbéciles de fils qui la suivent tout le temps depuis cet évènement il y a des années. Drago Malfoy et son père, le fils Nott et ses parents, la fille Parkinson et ses parents. Les Zabini, Luna Lovegood et son fou de père.

- Étrange, un peu trop pour des coïncidences mais c'est impossible….

- Qu'est ce qui est impossible Albus?

- Que ce soit Voldemort qui était à la gare, mais il n'aurait jamais pris quelqu'un dans ses bras encore moins une adolescente et surtout il ne pouvait pas avoir l'apparence de ses 25 ans. C'est impossible. Du polynectar peut être. Il manquait bien Narcissa Malfoy après tout, elle pouvait être sous l'effet de la potion.

- Cette misérable gamine serait donc au manoir Malfoy?

- Je suppose que oui, nous irons vérifier après le déjeuner. Allons-y Molly.

- Bien sur Albus.

Après un déjeuner copieux comme toujours lorsque Molly Weasley cuisinait et un appel par cheminette, ils transplanèrent vers le manoir Malfoy ou le directeur des aurors en personne devait arriver avec une brigade et un mandat pour fouiner un peu. Une fois sur place, Kingsley Shackelbott et sa brigade d'intervention les attendaient sous l'œil assassin de Lucius Malfoy.

- Ah monsieur Malfoy, c'est un plaisir, commença Dumby le fou.

- Plaisir non partagé vous m'en voyez désolé.

- Nous avons un mandat pour fouiller chaque pièce.

- Quoique vous cherchiez vous ne trouverez rien ici.

- Nous verrons cela mon cher. Nous verrons…

Sur ce les aurors accompagnés du directeur entrèrent sans cérémonie dans la maison pour la fouiner de fond en comble pour en ressortir deux heures plus tard les mains vides, sous les regards assassins de tous les Malfoys.

.oooOooo.

De retour au manoir Serpentard.

Après que les garçons aient quittés la pièce, Ewie se leva de son lit, et se dirigea vers la salle de bain où elle prit une courte douche bien chaude. Elle enfila ensuite un jean noir, un tee-shirt simple gris et une robe de sorcier Noire ouverte en bas. Elle se fit une queue de cheval avec un élastique noir simple et sortit de sa chambre. Une fois dans le petit salon, Fred et Georges se levèrent du canapé et le Lord de son fauteuil. Il lui prit la main et l'emmena en bas, suivi des jumeaux. Ils entrèrent ainsi, le Lord et Ewie, toujours main dans la main et les jumeaux derrière eux souriant légèrement de tant de légèreté dans l'attitude de celui qu'ils savaient être Voldemort. Bella fulminait sur place tandis que Lucius souriait et que Narcissa dévisageait son mari qui était toujours si froid et impassible d'habitude.

- Mes chers amis, la plupart d'entre vous résident ici une grande partie de l'été aussi laissez moi vous présenter mes autres invités pour ces deux mois, Ewie, Fred et Georges Weasley.

Les réactions furent variés et pour le moins folkloriques. Bella avait presque de la fumée qui lui sortait des oreilles, Lucius souriait de plus en plus, même Severus, la terrible acariâtre et associable chauve souris des cachots souriait. Narcissa semblait surprise et confuse. Les autres étaient tout simplement impassibles. Ewie s'assit à la gauche du Lord, Lucius étant à sa droite, et ses frères à côté d'elle. Le repas fut des plus silencieux, mais les yeux n'en restaient pas moins très en mouvements. Ceux de Bellatrix assassins qui parcouraient la jeune fille de haut en bas. Ceux curieux de Narcissa. Ceux rieurs de Lucius qui passaient du Lord à Ewie et d'Ewie au Lord. Puis un évènement se produisit qui figea tout le monde sur place.

- Tom, quand est ce que Drago et les autres arrivent déjà?

Toute la table était en mode pause, attendant une réaction du Lord sur cette appellation des plus familières surtout en public. Bella souriait presque de la punition qu'elle allait sûrement recevoir. Mais l'étonnement fut assez général quand le Lord lui répondit simplement sur un ton paisible et aimable qu'ils arriveraient dans le début de la semaine suivante. Le choc passé, tout le monde se remit à manger inspectant encore plus si possible l'étrange jeune fille qui pouvait parler ainsi en toute impunité sans craindre de représailles. A la fin du repas, les mangemorts prenaient congés les uns après les autres. Ewie et les jumeaux les saluaient tous d'une façon impersonnelle, ne les connaissant pas encore. Le Lord fut satisfait de leur attitude polie. Les seuls qui furent salués différemment par les adolescents étaient Severus Snape qu'ils connaissaient un peu mieux que les autres étant leur professeur de potions depuis deux ans maintenant et leur directeur de maison et Lucius Malfoy qu'Ewie aimait beaucoup tout comme les jumeaux. Après ce déjeuner, Tom emmena ses invités à leurs quartiers et retourna travailler à son bureau. Il était en plein milieu d'un dossier délicat concernant les clans vampires de l'est lorsqu'un Lucius Malfoy de sale humeur débarqua dans son antre.

- Maître, pardonnez moi de vous déranger mais les aurors sont venus chez moi avec un mandat pour fouiller toute la maison. Ils n'ont pas trouvé ce qu'ils cherchaient bien sur puisqu'il est ici.

- Que cherchaient ses fouines merde du ministère encore?

- Ewie Weasley….et ses frères j'imagine.

- Ewie! Pourquoi?

- Eh bien Molly Weasley et Dumby étaient avec eux….

- Je vois… bien Lucius tu devrais amener ta famille ici au plus tôt et cela fera plaisir à Ewie de revoir Drago je suis très occupé en ce moment, cela lui fera de la compagnie. A elle et ses frères.

- Bien mon Lord, merci.

Sur ce le patriarche Malfoy quitta le bureau et transplana chez lui pour annoncer leur départ vers le manoir Serpentard à toute sa famille. Une fois dans son bureau, il mit en ordre ses papiers ce qui lui prit bien deux heures. Il devait maintenant être aux alentours de 18h, aussi il descendit et une fois au petit salon appela un elfe pour faire venir sa femme et son fils.

- Narcissa, Drago. Après la visite des aurors ici, il vaut mieux pour nous passer l'été au manoir Serpentard et ce dès demain, aussi faites faire les valises, et préparez vous demain pour 7h30 nous retrouverons le Lord et ses invités pour le petit déjeuner.

- Bien je vais faire préparer les valises. Passerons nous tout l'été là bas en compagnie de ces….

- Ce sont les invités du Lord 'Cissy, tu souhaites t'opposer au maître?

- Non bien sur que non mais ce sont des Weasley!

- Ce sont des Serpentard et les amis de Drago, et le Lord lui-même les a invités, cela suffit pour moi et il devrait en être ainsi pour toi!

- Très bien.

L'ambiance au manoir Malfoy était partagée. Lucius envoya une missive au Lord pour le prévenir de leur arrivée. Le lendemain matin tous furent prêts à 7h30 et transplanèrent vers la demeure du Lord, les elfes transportant les bagages avant de repartir pour entretenir le manoir en l'absence de ses propriétaires.

A peine posèrent-ils le pied au manoir Serpentard que deux petit elfes de maisons fort repoussants et grincheux venaient pour prendre leurs bagages, et les mettre dans les quartiers préparer à leur intention hier au troisième étage de la demeure. Une fois les créatures parties, une autre arriva un peu plus présentable et aimable.

- Grinky va mener les invités à la salle du petit déjeuner, si vous voulez bien suivre Grinky.

- Nous te suivons elfe.

La petite créature les mena vers une petite salle à manger simple et sobre. La table y était mise pour 7 mais personne n'était encore là. Des rires provenaient juste de l'autre côté de la porte du fond de la salle.

- Grinky va chercher les jumeaux Weasley et le maître.

L'elfe popa sur cet entrefaite et les rires cessèrent de l'autre côté. Puis les jumeaux entrèrent par la porte d'où provenait l'hilarité quelques secondes avant.

- Monsieur Malfoy, madame Malfoy saluèrent les jumeaux.

- Drago! S'écrièrent-ils ensuite avant de sauter sur le pauvre Drago pour le prendre entre eux pour l'écraser comme une crêpe en guise de salutations.

- Hum hum….

- Pardon mère, s'excusa Drago qui n'y pouvait rien de toute manière.

- Où est le Lord? Demanda ensuite Lucius.

- Je crois qu'il lit en attendant le petit déjeuner.

- Bien je reviens, je vais voir dans son bureau 'Cissy.

- Entendu.

- Monsieur Malfoy l'arrêta l'un des jumeau

- Il n'est pas dans son bureau poursuivit l'autre.

- Où est-il dans ce cas? Dans ses appartements?

- Je ne crois pas dirent-ils hésitants.

- Eh bien parlez s'exaspéra Narcissa.

- Nous ne savons pas où il est, on ne l'a pas vu du matin pourtant d'habitude il lis le journal dans le petit salon en soupirant.

- Je vais chercher.

Le Lord Malfoy n'attendit pas de réponse et s'enfuit de la pièce pour monter aux appartements du Lord. Il cru être tombé juste en voyant l'elfe Grinky poper dans le couloir. Mais la créature allait aux quartiers du compagnon du Lord hors le Lord n'avait ni amant ni compagnon….. Il attendit que l'elfe entre après avoir frappé un léger coup à la porte et espionna depuis le couloir.

- Maître couine l'elfe, les invités sont arrivés maître, Grinky doit-il réveillé la jeune miss Ewie?

- Je vais le faire moi-même merci, tu peux disposer, nous arriverons dans 15 minutes.

Dire que Lucius fut étonné aurait été un euphémisme. Le Lord attendait dans un petit salon qui n'était pas le sien, il avait placé un invité dans les quartiers réservé à son compagnon et allait réveiller lui-même quelqu'un…. Décidément les choses étaient très étranges avec cette jeune fille, d'abord à la gare puis au dîner puis maintenant… Il décida de pousser sa chance et d'entrer dans le petit salon pour espionner l'étrange réveil en question. Il passa le bout de son nez par la porte ouverte de la chambre pour tomber sur un corps nu à demi caché par les draps seulement. On voyait les épaules fines entre lesquelles cascadaient les cheveux roux lisses et soyeux de la jeune fille, un dos où l'on remarquait quelques traces violacés de coups, cicatrisés sûrement, et la naissance d'une paire de fesses magnifiques le tout à la peau blanche et laiteuse, qui aurait pu passer pour maladive mais qui donnait à Ewie un charme inégalable. Comme si l'innocence se reflétait sur cette peau de nacre pourtant marquée par la vie. Le Lord remontait le drap sur ce corps fin et caressait ses cheveux oranges qui avaient l'air doux. Puis après quelques secondes, Lucius vit son maître se pencher vers la jeune fille et déposer un baiser sur sa tempe, avant de la secouer légèrement en l'appelant tendrement. Oui Lucius en était certain c'était un geste doux et tendre, un geste qui allait si peu au Lord Noir qu'il connaissait il y a quelques années. Oui son maître avait changé c'était sûr et c'était bien. Ewie papillonna des yeux puis sourit en murmurant le prénom du Lord. Celui-ci lui rendit son sourire et lui dit de se préparer, il y avait une surprise pour le petit déjeuner ce matin, une surprise blonde. La jeune fille lui perça les tympans, pauvre de son maître pensa-t-il une demi-seconde, en criant un Drago plus que sonore et en se jetant dans les bras de Tom avec son drap contre elle. Celui-ci la réceptionna en riant et déposa un baiser sur sa joue en lui disant qu'il l'attendait dans 10 minutes dans le petit salon. A ce moment là Lucius déguerpis pour sauver sa vie et retourna gentiment attendre avec sa famille et les jumeaux dans la petite salle à manger.

Dans le petit salon le Lord reprit sa lecture au rythme de l'eau qu'il entendait couler de la douche et qu'il imaginait brûlante, glissant avec fluidité sur le corps gracile de la jeune fille dont on ne pouvait ne pas apercevoir les prémices d'une fulgurante beauté. Après 10 minutes piles, il vit arriver la demoiselle en question vêtue d'un jean noir et d'une chemise ajustée blanche sous laquelle on apercevait légèrement le tissus noir de son soutien-gorge et d'où dépassait du col une chaîne en or blanc à laquelle il savait qu'il était accroché l'anneau d'or blanc également qu'il lui avait donné il y a quelques années. Ils descendirent déjeuner main dans la main.

Ewie fut bien heureuse d'avoir Drago ici avec elle et ses frères et de voir arriver la semaine suivante Théo, Pansy, Blaise et Luna ainsi que leurs parents sauf monsieur Lovegood qui ne pouvaient pas quitter les locaux de son journal. Les vacances passèrent rapidement après ca même si a son plus grand regret Ewie ne voyait pas beaucoup Tom. Puis vint le 11 août, et avec lui l'anniversaire de notre Serpentarde préférée. Elle reçut nombre de friandises, et de livres en tout genre, magie ancienne, potions et magie noire, certains mangemort qui appréciaient la jeune fille et la touche de joie et de sérénité qu'elle donnait au manoir pendant son séjour avaient aussi amenés des cadeaux, parmi eux, on comptait Regulus Black, Rabastan et Rodolphus Lestrange. De ses frères elle reçut un magnifique petit serpent. Avec l'autorisation de Tom, elle l'appela Nagini deuxième du nom. Drago lui offrit des ingrédients de potions rares. Pansy et Luna une magnifique robe de bal dont Ewie n'avait pas tout à fait vu l'utilité sur le moment surtout que celle-ci était trop grande pour elle. Mais enfin entre Pansy et ses manières de fille et Luna et sa bizarrerie presque devineresse, elle la mettrait de côté. Théo lui offrit un livre sur l'occlumencie et la légilimencie. Blaise un magnifique coffret de rangement ouvragé. Lucius lui donna un livre de la part de Severus qui avait été retenu par Dumbledore, les potions oubliés de Salazar Serpentard. En parfaite union avec son filleul, les ingrédients de Drago seraient fort utile avec ce bouquin. Et étonnamment il lui donna aussi un petit écrin de leur part a lui et Narcissa mais madame Malfoy avait pas l'air vraiment d'accord sur ce point sourit-elle intérieurement. A l'intérieur se trouvait un très joli bracelet d'argent simple ou brillait un sort de protection mineur. Elle remercia affectueusement chacun pour leurs cadeaux magnifiques. Puis Tom lui tendit un paquet. D'apparence petit, le paquet était enveloppé dans un délicat papier sorcier noir ou brillaient des pierres précieuses en tout genres. Elle l'ouvrit religieusement presque avec anxiété pour en sortir un écrin de velours vert. Elle ouvrit le boîtier dans lequel se trouvait un médaillon, carré avec un S gravé dessus. Il sentait la magie, le pouvoir du bijou pulsait et c'est comme si Ewie le sentait entré en elle, et c'est comme si elle connaissait déjà cet aura de magie, si noire si pure, si puissante, elle haleta, c'était Tom c'était la magie de Tom. Elle releva la tête vers ce dernier et lui sourit, le remercia chaleureusement, déposa un baiser sur sa joue avant de lui demander de l'attacher a son cou. C'est à ce moment là que les autres virent le pendentif pour la première fois et Lucius sembla intrigué, Narcissa elle, fusillait la jeune fille du regard. Le Lord était fou, mettre un objet aussi précieux sous les yeux du vieux fou. C'était bien trop dangereux. Le Lord perdait toute sa raison.

- Mon Lord commença-t-elle

Lucius tenta de l'arrêter mais c'était trop tard, le Lord se retourna vers elle et la fusilla du regard sur place.

- Quelque chose à redire peut être Narcissa?

- Maître c'est trop dangereux, exposer un tel objet à Poudlard sous les yeux du directeur.

- Dumbledore ne cherchera pas sous son nez et je donne ce que je veux à qui je le veux, est-ce clair Narcissa, de plus cet objet est en sécurité avec Ewie j'en suis sûr.

- Merci Tom, j'en prendrais le plus grand soin je te le jure.

- Je sais, ne t'inquiètes pas.

- Vous lui avez dit ce que c'était maître! cria Narcissa.

Lucius ferma les yeux de dépit et d'appréhension. Le Lord fulminait sur place lorsqu'une petite voix s'éleva à la place de celle tonitruante d'un Lord Noir en colère.

- Il ne m'a rien dit Lady Malfoy, inutile d'être devin pour ne pas ressentir la magie et j'ai reconnu cette magie c'est tout.

- Tu as reconnu? C'est impossible. Laisse moi rire tu n'es qu'une fillette.

- Peut être que je suis une "fillette", mais je ne suis pas une idiote miss. Vous devriez peser vos mots avant qu'ils ne franchissent vos lèvres à l'avenir. Je reconnaîtrait la magie de Tom entre mille, que cela vous plaise ou non, je sais ce que je dis.

Narcissa ne répondit rien, le Lord gardait les dents serrés mais ne dit rien non plus et Lucius ré ouvrit les yeux, les posant sur Ewie dans un remerciement infini. Après cela tout le monde partit se coucher, le Lord accompagnant sa jeune invitée dans ses appartements par la main. Elle déposa un baiser sur sa joue, murmurant un bonne nuit du bout des lèvres. Le reste des vacances passa calmement. Puis vint le moment où les adolescents devaient retournés à Poudlard et les adultes les accompagnés au quai 9 3/4.

.oooOooo. .oooOooo. .oooOooo. .oooOooo. .oooOooo. .oooOooo. .oooOooo. .oooOooo.

**Environ 6265 mots. **

A suivre.


	6. Ch 6 : Troisième année

**La vie d'Ewie Prince**

Auteur = LittleFlicka.

Notes du chapitre = Chers lecteurs, chères lectrices, toutes mes excuses pour ce retard du tonnerre, j'ai eu quelques passages déprimants ces dernières semaines et un incroyable et effroyable rhume qui m'ont coupés dans mon travail je suis impardonnable mais je promets de tout faire pour me rattraper, bonne lecture à tous!

Italique = Lettres et pensées.

[Blabla] = Discutions avec Tom.

{Blabla} = Fourchelang.

Résumé = Tout ce que l'on sait certitudes s'envolent à mesure des chapitres, découvrez la vie d'Ewie Prince, et la vérité sur la guerre qui fait rage dans le monde sorcier. Dark Dumby. Raiting M en prévision du futur. Viol/Sexe.

**Nouvelle version corrigée du chapitre!**

Réponses aux Reviews =

Alexe22 = Oui c'est une fic où les gentils sont en fait les méchants si on veut. J'ai pris un plaisir particulier à dépeindre le portrait d'une Molly Weasley très mauvaise, c'est un personnage toujours gentil partout et ca commençait à contrarier mon esprit créatif! ^^

Manoirmalfoys = Oui, je les détestes aussi ^^ Mais toute fic à son ou ses personnages que l'on déteste, j'ai créer la mienne dans l'optique que les Weasley et Dumbledore était les personnages a haïr tu vois, j'en ai marre de toujours voir les Weasley en gentille petite famille parfaite c'est exaspérant, et je voulais me distinguer en faisant d'eux les méchants de cette histoire, j'espère que c'est une réussite et que ca n'empêchera pas les gens d'aimer la fic. =)

Daw-Set = Eh bien merci pour ton commentaire constructif, dans ce cas je vais essayer de mettre plus de dialogues et de choses de la vie courante, et tu me diras si c'est en bonne voie ou non ^^ Je compte sur toi. Quand on écrit, on progresse tous les jours, et j'aimerais bien aller dans le bon sens pour satisfaire les lecteurs d'avantage encore!Encore merci pour ta review et bonne lecture de ce chapitre ^^

**Chapitre 6 – Troisième année**

Sur le quai de la gare, c'était plutôt clame, ils étaient arrivés tôt exprès mais cela ne tarderait pas à être la cohue. C'était inévitable, comme à chaque rentrée. Dans un coin de la gare, un groupe d'adultes et d'enfants se distinguait. Le même groupe que lors de la sortie pour l'été il y a eux mois déjà. On pouvait donc y apercevoir le Lord serrant Ewie contre lui, tous deux un sourire bienheureux flottant sur les lèvres. Des jumeaux Weasley surexcités. Ils entraient en licence de sortilèges après tout cette année. Une Pansy collant un Drago exaspéré sous les yeux ravis des parents Parkinson, celui bienveillant de Narcissa Malfoy et celui complètement dépité de Lucius. Luna était dans la lune comme d'habitude, priant à voix haute que les ronflacks cornus la laisse tranquille cette année. Un Blaise et un Théo se lançant des regards qu'ils voulaient discret mais que tout le monde remarquait se posant des questions silencieusement. Ils restèrent à parler là tranquillement pendant 5 minutes puis les Weasley arrivèrent, et là ce fut le chaos. On entendait Molly Weasley depuis l'autre bout de la gare crier sur Ron, Percy faisait son intéressant et essayait de jouer l'arbitre entre Molly et Ronny, un spectacle bien pathétique et bien bruyant. Une fois le scandale passé, tout le monde retourna à ses conversations, et Molly Weasley les croisa du regard. Elle plissa des yeux sous la colère puis se reprit. Cette fois Narcissa était présente donc l'homme qui tenait sa fille n'était pas la mangemorte supposée sous polynectar. Elle prit quelques clichés sorciers du spectacle qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Ewie contre l'homme, les mains de l'inconnu sur le ventre plat de sa progéniture ingrate. Tous les autres qui semblaient ne pas remarquer ou trouver cela naturel. Puis les adieux, avec le jeune homme qui déposa un baiser sur la tempe de sa fille en lui caressant les cheveux affectueusement. La bise que cette idiote donna à Lucius Malfoy pourtant réputé pour être un mangemort actif, bras droit du seigneur des ténèbres, les politesses avec tous les autres adultes. Puis ils montèrent dans le train, elle vit Ewie faire un signe à l'inconnu qui lui sourit tendrement puis s'en alla avec les Malfoy. Molly s'enfuit elle aussi avec ses photos mouvantes pour les montrer à Dumbledore.

.oooOooo.

Bureau de Dumbledore, un peu avant l'arrivée des élèves.

Molly entra dans l'antre du directeur de l'école des sorciers et s'avança vers le bureau d'acajou du vieil homme.

- Albus, j'ai les photos, ce n'est pas madame Malfoy comme nous le pensions car cette fois ci elle était sur le quai de gare aussi ainsi que tous les autres.

- Bien bien montrez moi ces clichés je vous prie Molly.

Elle tendit les photos à Dumbledore qui les regarda en fronçant de plus en plus les sourcils, oui c'était bien Tom Jedusor aucuns doutes mais comment étais-ce possible et pourquoi tenait-il cette gourde dans ses bras? Voldemort n'avait aucunes attaches aucuns sentiments. Il devait faire parler la jeune fille pour savoir. Il n'y avait pas d'autres moyens mais elle ne parlerait pas avec lui. Dans ce cas, Snape, il était son espion après tout et avec lui elle parlerait sûrement cette gamine idiote.

- Bien Molly c'est bien ce que je craignais, je pense qu'il s'agit de Voldemort bien que cette idée soit des plus étrange c'est la plus probable. Je vais faire parler cette petite peste avec Snape et il me dira ce qu'il en est ne vous inquiétez pas.

- Elle était avec le Lord Noir cet été vous pensez Albus? Demanda-t-elle choquée.

- Il semblerait que oui.

- Oh doux Merlin que fais cette imbécile!

Sur ce Molly repartit au QG du square Grimmault par cheminette. Pendant ce temps le directeur convoqua Severus dans son bureau et lui expliqua la situation et ce qu'il attendait de lui. Bien sur le professeur de potions n'en fut pas ravi du tout mais de toute façon il savait qu'elle ne cracherait rien et que son esprit ainsi que celui de la jeune fille était bien protégé sous leurs barrières d'occlumencie qu'elle se révéla maitriser très vite et parfaitement grâce aux livres de Théodore Nott et au plus grand étonnement de tout le monde. Les jumeaux aussi d'ailleurs bien qu'ils soient sous fidelitas au cas où car un peu moins doués en magie de l'esprit que leur jeune sœur. Il partit donc en disant au directeur qu'il essaierait mais que la jeune fille ne parlait que très peu de sa vie, qu'elle détestait ca au plus haut point même avec ses amis.

.oooOooo.

Grande salle.

Le directeur était sur l'estrade faisant son habituel discours de rentrée, puis la répartition commença, cette année allait être intéressante. Il y avait en effet deux jumelles transférées de l'école de Beaubâtons. Alice et June de Médicis. Alice était aussi blonde que June était brune, cheveux longs, toutes deux étaient de taille moyenne environ 1m65, la première avait de beaux yeux verts, la deuxième des yeux verts et noisettes. Elles atterrirent toutes deux à Serpentard et étaient de leur année, Drago leur proposa de se joindre à leur groupe sous l'insistance d'Ewie. Elles acceptèrent bien volontiers. Puis, une première année du nom de Lucy Gayle si elle avait bien retenu, s'arrêta à la hauteur d'Ewie et cette dernière se retourna pour mieux la voir, elle allait parler lorsqu'une Serdaigle de leur année, la stoppa, la main sur la bouche de la plus jeune en s'excusant pour elle. Ewie se leva, ôta la main de sur le bouche de la petite fille et lui dit que c'était bon elle pouvait lui parler si elle le souhaitait. Lucy lui demanda alors si elle pouvait rester avec elle car elle semblait gentille et que ca sœur était à Serdaigle, la fille derrière elle certainement.

- Bien sur Lucy, il y a de la place pour toi dans notre dortoir. Luna!

- Oui Ewie.

- Tu prendras soin de Lucy s'il te plait elle est un peu perdu, elle dormira dans le lit près du tien.

- Bien sur! Viens je suis sûre qu'on va bien s'entendre mais attention au jus de citrouille ce soir il est envahit de….

Lucy rigola et s'assit près de Luna lui promettant de ne pas toucher au jus de citrouille. Ewie regarda la scène d'un air satisfait puis se concentra sur la Serdaigle qui regardait le tout bouche bée, comme si elle croyait que tous les serpentards et surtout son groupe étaient des monstres.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas pour elle je veillerais à ce qu'elle soit bien et en sécurité ici, et tu pourras venir la voir pour t'en assurer si tu veux. Moi c'est Ewie, Ewie Weasley.

- Lily, Lily Gayle.

- Attends! C'est bien toi qui est douée en arithmancie!

- Oui rit-elle

- Il faut que tu m'aides! Disons demain à la bibliothèque après les cours! Il y a aura sûrement d'autres élèves comme ce pas doué de Drago!

On vit le dit pas doué s'offusquer puis acquiescer bon gré malgré. C'est vrai que lui et l'arithmancie ca faisait deux voir même trois, tout comme avec la divination d'ailleurs. Le repas fut tranquille et tout le monde alla se coucher tôt ce soir là, comme à chaque rentrée. Sauf que cette année le dortoir c'était bien agrandit puisqu'ils accueillaient trois nouvelles élèves avec eux. Le dortoir avait déjà été magiquement agrandit et tout était donc à sa place.

Le lendemain, la journée passa calmement, les cours se suivaient puis l'arithmancie avec la Serdaigle à la bibliothèque comme promis. Les journées filaient à une allure folle et bientôt ce fut le banquet traditionnel de l'halloween. Cette année, lubie du vieux fou, déguisement obligatoire pour tout le monde! Halloween façon moldue. La grande salle était donc plus folklorique que jamais, et les amitiés se tissaient vite oubliant les différences et les maisons. Lily, Lucy, Alice et June s'étaient d'ailleurs bien rapprochées de notre tribu de Serpentards. Fred et Georges s'étaient déguisés en démons des farces, Drago en Lucifer le diable lui-même, Théo en vampire, Blaise en Zombie, Luna était un fantôme, Pansy une noble de la cours française du 17ème siècle. Ewie était un ange déchu, Lily avait un costume de Rowena Serdaigle elle-même, Lucy un ange, Alice et June étaient en démons de la luxure ce qui ne passait pas inaperçu. Les jumeaux bavaient d'ailleurs allègrement sur les nouvelles sous le regard attendrit d'Ewie. Ils méritaient le bonheur et d'enfin se pardonner pour ce qu'ils lui avaient fait alors qu'ils ne contrôlaient pas leurs gestes.

Dumbledore depuis la tables des professeurs fulminait, cette gamine l'exaspérait et l'énervait presque autant que Voldemort lui même. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de constater qu'elle semblait s'embellir avec le temps de plus en plus, du haut de ses 13 ans, on pouvait déjà apercevoir des formes qui était quasiment inexistantes chez toutes ses camarades du même âge. Mais il avait un plan, puisque la briser ne suffisait pas visiblement, il allait la réduire en miette une bonne fois pour toute. Du moins son pauvre petit cœur si innocent n'allait pas s'en remettre. Il vomissait cette petite peste.

Après la soirée qui fut calme et agréable pour tous sauf peut être le directeur, ce dernier monta dans son bureau et commença à élaborer une stratégie pour son plan. Il devait lui faire perdre la confiance qu'elle avait dans les personne qui lui étaient chères, puis elle perdrait automatiquement ensuite le peu d'estime et de confiance en elle qu'elle possédait et le tour serait joué. Manipuler un Snape n'était pas à la portée du premier venu, mais il était le grand Albus Dumbledore, symbole des sorciers de la lumière et vénérable directeur de la plus grande école de sorcellerie du monde magique, il n'était pas n'importe qui et il y arriverait c'était certain. Son plan était parfait, elle ne s'en remettrait jamais.

Le lendemain, toute l'école était un peu encore dans le gaz, les élèves étaient là sans être là et les points chutaient de plus en plus surtout en potions. Une journée catastrophique en somme. Les professeurs étaient soient outrés de l'attitude des étudiants soit en colère contre ces stupides véracrasses incapable de se tenir ou d'apprendre un cours comme c'était le cas du professeur tant aimé de potions, accessoirement surnommé la chauve souris des cachots. C'est donc dans une humeur massacrante que Severus Snape, maître de potion se rendit au bureau du glucosé au citron qui l'avait fait appeler dans son infinie sagesse justement aujourd'hui. Ouvrant la porte à la volée, sans faire attention au directeur ou à l'élève assis en face de lui, il entre et s'assit sur la chaise libre en face du bureau.

- Ah Severus! Un bonbon au citron?

- Quelqu'un vous a déjà dit oui?

- Non jamais personne en effet sourit le vieux fou.

- Eh bien ca ne commencera pas aujourd'hui et certainement pas avec moi.

- Bien bien, dans ce cas….

Il lança aussitôt un sortilège d'imperium sans que le pauvre professeur ne puisse rien voir venir ni réagir. Severus se retrouva les yeux vitreux et la voix monocorde. Si les calculs du vieux fou étaient exacts, le sortilège devrait tenir une heure.

- Bien mon cher Severus, emmenez notre jeune miss Weasley dans vos appartements, lancez lui un enervate pour la réveiller. Une fois qu'elle sera en forme, lancer un sort de silence et violez-la! Sans ménagements, cela va de soi, je veux que cette gamine souffre autant que possible, suis-je clair monsieur Snape?

- Oui monsieur, énonça-t-il de cette affreuse voix monotone.

Après quoi le professeur de potion prit Ewie dans ses bras dans des gestes d'automate et se dirigea vers les cachots. Une fois dans ses appartements, il déposa son fardeau sur le lit et la réveilla d'un enervate. La jeune fille paraissait apeurée.

- Professeur….?

Sans répondre, Severus, plaça un sort de silence, et déshabilla la petit Weasley d'un mouvement souple du poignet. Une fois nue, cette dernière tremblait aussi bien de froid, que de peur.

- Professeur je vous en prie! Reprenez vos esprits!

Sans vraiment l'entendre, il ôta ses propres vêtements et s'approcha du lit où se trouvait la jeune fille dénudée. Elle pleurait maintenant, de simples larmes silencieuses, mais tellement amères, ainsi c'est ce que Dumbledore entendait par, la réduire en miette. Sans avoir conscience de ce qui l'entourait, Severus entra sans préambule dans ce corps étroit d'adolescente. Elle cria à s'en déchiré les tympans, pendant que le professeur de potions toujours les yeux vitreux se mouvait en elle dans des gestes empreints de brusquerie, de violence presque. La jeune fille pouvait presque entendre le rire de Dumbledore dans sa tête. Après quelques minutes de ce traitement, elle n'avait même plus la force de crier et pleurait juste en suppliant son professeur de reprendre le contrôle, lui murmurant qu'il était plus fort que le sortilège dont il était prisonnier. Cela sembla réveiller Severus qui retrouva ses yeux d'onyx brillants de colère et de rage contre Dumbledore et contre lui. Il commença à se retirer de ce petit corps innocent en demandant pardon lorsque la jeune fille le retint de ses jambes autour de sa taille. Elle se releva légèrement pour venir cueillir les lèvres de son mentor. Il répondit au baiser avec ardeur, prenant ses seins déjà bien dessinés de ses mains. Une fois le baiser rompu, il s'excusa encore et encore dans le creux de son oreille. Elle le fit taire en recollant leurs lèvres, passant timidement sa langue dans la bouche de son aîné. Le baiser s'arrêta en les laissant à bout de souffle, et Severus plongea sur sa poitrine pour suçoter ses tétons en train de durcir par le plaisir naissant. Elle entama ensuite elle-même un va et vient léger sur le sexe de Severus qui s'était arrêter pour qu'elle s'habitue à sa présence si violente malgré lui auparavant. Il grogna sous le plaisir, de cette étroitesse qui engloutissait sa virilité et les gémissements timides qui sortaient de la gorge de la jeune demoiselle.

- Ewie, je t'en prie, je ne vais plus pouvoir arrêter si tu fais ca.

- Ne t'arrête pas. Gémit-elle.

Severus grogna pour la forme, mais il en avait besoin autant qu'elle, comme si cela les rassurait, comme si cela rendait l'évènement entièrement consentant effaçant le début pour ne laisser que le moment où ils l'avaient choisit. Puis il entama lui-même un mouvement de va et vient dans le corps de jeune fille qui n'était plus que soupirs. Après un moment de ce traitement doux et délicat, elle s'arcbouta pour avoir plus de plaisir, le sexe du professeur entra plus profondément dans son corps fin et serré les faisant gémir tous les deux, la virilité du maitre de potions grossissant encore, si cela était possible tant son plaisir était intense. Leurs gestes devinrent erratiques alors que l'orgasme les prenaient tous les deux, égale à la grande faucheuse. Severus vint dans un feulement, se déversant dans la jeune fille qui gémissait plus fort sous le plaisir des derniers va et vient. Il se retira lentement de ce corps si pur et innocent, qui procurait un plaisir brut et violent. Se maudissant pour avoir prit autant de plaisir à cet acte interdit. Elle lui murmura une myriade de mots compatissants et évapora sa culpabilité d'autres mots et de gestes comme effleurer ses lèvres des siennes, des câlins, des caresses dans ses cheveux ou sur sa joue. Après un moment, le professeur se calma et ils s'endormirent là dans les bras l'un de l'autre se réconfortant par leur présence et leur chaleur humaine.

Au petit matin, Severus se réveilla comme toujours très tôt et profita du calme de la nuit et de la chaleur à ses côtés pour traîné un peu sous les couettes. Une fois l'information montée au cerveau du pauvre professeur, il ouvrit les yeux brusquement. Il tomba sur le corps à moitié nu de la jeune fille. Celle ci semblait faire un rêve, un sourire flottait sur ses lèvres et quelques soupirs les franchissaient parfois. Il la regarda dormir quelques minutes, puis elle parla, un simple nom mais au combien il prenait enfin compte de ce qu'il se passait. Il réalisait brusquement ce qu'il avait raté. Le nom que la jeune fille soupira du bout des lèvres? Tom bien sur. Avec un petit soupir ; d'acceptation, de regret mais aussi d'un certain contentement, heureux, il caressa sa joue avant de déposer un baiser sur son front pour la réveiller. Ewie papillonna des yeux avant de les ouvrir, plongeant son regard encore voilé par le sommeil dans les iris noirs de son professeur.

- 'jour professeur.

- Bonjour Ewie, je souhaiterais te parler à toi et tes frères plus tard.

- Bien sur professeur lui répondit-elle dans un sourire éblouissant. Mais d'abord du café par pitié monsieur!

- Cela va de soi miss s'amusa le maitre de potions en se levant.

Il s'habilla et se dirigea vers le coin cuisine de ses appartements, la jeune fille encore un peu endormie l'imita malgré tout, elle fila sous la douche en ramassant ses habits aux quatre coins de la pièce. Une fois prête et le café avalé, elle se mit en route pour son dortoir et le professeur pour le bureau de Dumbledore.

.oooOooo.

Bureau de Dumbledore quelques minutes plus tard.

Le professeur le plus redouté du collège était devant le bureau du directeur et très en colère laissant à qui pouvait le voir sortir une aura d'un noir d'encre teintée légèrement de blanc. Il frappa un coup sec sur la porte et celle-ci s'ouvrit quelques secondes à peine plus tard.

Ah Severus, que me vaut le plaisir? S'enquit cet hypocrite de vieillard sénile

Il s'avère que j'ai été forcé à faire quelque chose contre ma volonté hier soir, juste après être sortit de votre bureau monsieur le directeur, comme si on m'avait lancé un imperium.

Étrange, vraiment très étrange Severus, ce sort n'est pas à la portée du premier venu après tout. Combien de temps le sortilège a-t-il duré? Il avait comme une lueur de malice dans le regard disant au professeur de mentir pour son bien.

Environ 1h monsieur.

Le regard du directeur s'illumina ce qui confirma au professeur de potions deux choses, il avait quelque chose à voir là dedans voir tout à y voir, et il avait définitivement bien fait de mentir pour le découvrir.

Bien je vais voir ce que je peux faire pour trouver l'auteur de cette mauvaise plaisanterie et le punir bien entendu. Rien de mal a déploré comme dégâts j'espère.

Une innocence volée, c'est suffisant pour une punition à grande échelle je suppose. Une mauvaise blague des Griffondors peut être? Allez savoir.

Pourquoi les rouges et ors feraient-ils une telle chose?

La victime visée est à Serpentard.

Oui mais cela ne veut rien dire Severus, ne laissons pas nos préjugés faire surface dans cette affaire. Nous pourrions être influencés dans une mauvaise direction.

Bien sur vous avez raison Albus.

Bien sur ce, vous avez vos classes et moi des paperasses a finir, j'ai un entretient avec le ministre bientôt je dois vous laisser.

Au revoir monsieur le directeur. Bonne journée.

A vous aussi Severus. Minauda l'horrible citronné dans un sourire satisfait.

.oooOooo.

Dortoir de Serpentard, même moment que l'entretient au bureau du directeur.

Une fois sur le pas de la porte du dortoir, je rêvassais d'un tout autre pas de porte quelques minutes plus tôt.

FLASHBACK

Juste avant de faire le chemin pour mon dortoir, je m'étais mis sur la pointe des pieds pour poser mes lèvres sur celles de Sev' délicatement, les survolant, puis les goutant du bout de la langue.

Merci pour cette nuit professeur j'avais besoin de cela, autant que vous j'imagine. En revanche je suis désolé, mais je... je crois que j'aime quelqu'un d'autre.

Bien entendu je rougis comme une tomate après ma phrase et Severus me sourit, compréhensif.

Bien sur miss, je n'ai moi même pas plus d'affection que celle qu'un père pourrait avoir pour vous.

J'aurais été ravie d'être votre fille, dans une autre vie peut être.

Puis j'étais partie de mon côté et Severus du sien.

FIN FLASHBACK

Je redescendis cependant bien vite sur terre quand Luna me percuta violemment en voulant sortir presque en courant.

Ewie! Tout le monde était inquiet.

Merci Luna, j'ai eu un soucis à régler mais tout va pour le mieux maintenant.

Oui ton teint est radieux, vilaine fille, sourit-elle.

Bien sur la seule chose que je pus faire fût de rougir et de rentrer précipitamment dans le dortoir, sous les rires de clochettes d'une de mes meilleures amies. Une fois arrivée, je fonçais sur mon armoire, pour en extirper une tenue propre à mettre sous ma robe d'école. Un jean slim et un débardeur noir avec un gros smiley jaune. Ça ferait l'affaire. Une fois prête, je passais ma robe sorcière et descendait dans la salle commune. Mes amis m'y attendait. Une attention de Luna j'imagine. Pourvu qu'elle n'ai rien dit de compromettant sur mon teint ou autre priais-je intérieurement. Puis avant que j'ai même eu le temps de penser quidditch, Fred et Georges me sautaient dessus pour me câliner, déposant chacun un baiser sur mes lèvres, me faisant rougir en repensant aussi aux baisers du professeur de potions et à ceux de mes rêves avec... STOP arrêter de penser pour ne plus rougir! Une fois mes frères passés, Drago me serra à m'étouffer dans ses bras, puis Luna, et Lucy et enfin Pansy et Alice et June les filles transférée de Beaubâtons, avec qui j'avais noué une sorte de lien étroit. Je croyais alors en avoir fini avec les étreintes à mourir sans souffle, mais Lucy avait amené sa sœur avec qui ils partageaient tous un lien comme si c'était une serpentard. Je me fis donc étouffé une fois de plus par Lily. Une fois sortie de toute cette marrée humaine de câlins, nous filions au petit déjeuner. Dans le dernier couloir menant à la grande salle, nous croisons le professeur Snape.

Bonjour! (tous en même temps)

En retour, le professeur leur fit un signe de tête grave, la mine renfrogné, visiblement il avait eu une mauvaise nouvelle ce matin, mais les autres pensaient d'une manière toute différente visiblement, mes blagueurs de frères les premiers.

Eh ben il a un balai dans le cul ce matin not' prof préféré?

Ou bien une mauvaise nuit... due à un manque probable de...

STOP! Les arrêtais-je soudain de sale humeur.

Ewie?! O.O (tous le monde)

Vous faites des suppositions et des suppositions très idiotes si je puis dire. Il a peut être tout simplement reçu une mauvaise nouvelle ou bien découvert un truc pas bon... tout ne tourne pas autour des histoires de fesses... m'exaspérais-je.

Ok Ewie calme toi mon choux me dit Luna, toujours gentille.

Oui merci Lun'

De rien chérie, maintenant vient allons manger, peut importe ce qu'il se passe ce sont les affaires du professeur pas les nôtres.

Ok puisqu'il le faut. Je vous rejoins dans une minute.

Fais vite ou bien il n'y aura plus tes croissants préférés fourrées avec des amandes dessus!

Je regardais les autres entrer dans la grande salle, et me retournais si vite que mon cou a craqué, puis démarrais au quart de tour en courant dans la direction des cachots, et, à mi chemin je le voyais.

Professeur Snape!

Je le vis se retourner, un regard mauvais tout près pour l'impertinent qui l'aurait dérangé. Quand il me vit, un micro sourire étira cependant ses douces lèvres fines. Je le rejoignit rapidement, me jetant dans ses bras où il me serra et posait mes lèvres fraiches de leur courses contre son cou, en signe de soutient et d'amour, comme une fille avec son père qui irait mal.

Qu'est ce qu'il se passe professeur? Tout va bien aller n'est ce pas?

Ne t'en fait pas ca ira ma belle, vient ne restons pas ici, les murs ont des oreilles.

Je te suis. Lui souri-je en marchant à ses côtés.

Une fois sur le pas de la porte de son bureau, il posa ses lèvres sur mon front et entra le premier, je le suivi à l'intérieur et découvrait réellement pour la première fois cet homme que je connaissais et aimais déjà tant. C'était un professeur qui aimait ce qu'il faisait tout simplement, sa passion était présente dans ses cours mais terni par son antipathie des élèves surtout des Bouffondors. Là, il y avait une passion brute sans rien d'autre, les livres de potions courants les étagères qui couvraient les murs. Un seul des murs était dépourvus de livres, remplacer par une multitude d'ingrédients de potions, certainement très rares pour la plupart. Je posait alors mes yeux sur lui, assis derrière son bureau, il me regardait m'éblouir devant ses murs couverts de livres.

Promis tu pourras en emprunter quelques uns, mais nous devons parler pour le moment Ewie.

Sev'?

Dumbledore a un truc louche, je pense qu'il n'est pas étranger à ce qui est arrivé hier soir, je sais que tu ne m'en veux pas mais moi je m'en veux, beaucoup.

Sev', ce n'est pas ta faute et tu es revenu à toi à temps alors vraiment...

Ewie, je souhaite te montrer ma gratitude pour ce que tu fais pour moi, là maintenant et chaque jour aussi, tu m'as même fait décrocher un sourire, tu imagines!

Je sais que tu es reconnaissant et puis tu m'as permis d'emprunter quelques unes de ces merveilles reliées de cuir ouvragé et tu me considère comme ta fille alors nous sommes quitte.

Tu es étrangère à ta famille pas vrai? Et tu voudrais ne plus y être associé non?

Exact mais c'est impossible hélas.

Si c'est possible, si un Lord te cède ses titres. Je suis Un Snape mais j'ai aussi hérité de mon côté maternel du titre des Prince, je n'en voulait pas car ils ont toujours été pour moi des étrangers mais aujourd'hui j'ai l'occasion de dire que les Prince auront servit à quelque chose dans ma vie. Veux-tu bien me faire l'honneur de devenir la Lady Prince? Tes frères seront bien sur des Prince tout comme toi, mais tu seras l'héritière que j'ai choisis.

C'est bien trop professeur, et vous pourriez le regretter.

J'y tient énormément s'il te plait, laisse moi faire ca pour toi.

J'en parlerais à Fred et Georges professeur, mais ils sont mes aînés, et c'est à eux d'être vos héritiers.

S'ils étaient mes fils oui mais ce n'est pas le cas, je souhaite que TU sois « mon » héritière. S'il te plait, accepte ca pour moi et pour toi.

Bien c'est entendu si mes frères sont d'accord alors j'accepte.

C'est entendu, maintenant file ou tu va être en retard à mon cours et je ne veux pas t'enlever des points. (il me fit un clin d'œil et m'ouvrit la porte)

Je passais devant lui, le frôlant légèrement de ma main sur son ventre plat. Une fois dépassé, je me retournais et déposait mes lèvres sur les siennes, il passa sa langue dessus, et j'ouvrai la bouche, gémissant presque quand sa langue vint câliner son double. Je m'étais collée à lui pendant notre échange et je pouvais dire qu'il était visiblement dans tout ses états lui aussi. Je me séparais à contre cœur de cet homme si tentant pour mon corps d'adolescente, corps qui semblait lui convenir plus que parfaitement. Nous nous sourions, un baiser d'adieu à notre passion d'un soir, désormais les relations entre nous était purement familiales. Puis je me dirigeais vers la salle commune prendre mes affaire et rejoindre les classes avec mes amis.

Le plus dur restait à venir pour moi, parler à mes frères... après tout, devenir des Prince nécessitait une petite explication sur le pourquoi du comment de cet offre aussi soudaine que miraculeuse, et donc leur révéler ce qu'il avait failli se passer hier soir et pourquoi je n'était pas rentrée de la nuit. J'étais perdue dans mes pensées, si profondément que bien sur je n'avais pas remarqué être arrivée à la salle commune, mais je revenais à moi brutalement, secouée comme un prunier par mes frères.

Mais enfin où étais-tu passée?

Nom d'un lutin Ewie, on étaient inquiets!

Désolé les gars, désolé les amis, j'ai eu un truc à faire dont je vous parlerais plus tard. Fred? Georges? j'ai des petites choses à vous dire avant.

Où as-tu disparu princesse?

Oui dis le nous s'il te plait, au moins ca avant les cours.

Dans le bureau du professeur Snape.

Ewie! (dirent-ils tous en chœur)

Je riais et me retournait vers la porte, direction les cours de la journée. Vers 16h, nous étions libres mes frères et moi, je les emmenaient vers le dortoir pour leur parler seul à seul.

Ok les gars, une partie de l'histoire pourrait ne pas vous plaire mais je ne veux pas que cela vous influence sur la suite des évènements, promettez le moi s'il vous plait?

Promis Ewie. (dirent-ils en chœur)

Le professeur Dumbledore a jeter l'imperium au professeur Snape pour le forcer à faire quelque chose de grave qu'il n'aurait jamais fait sans.

Qu...

Ne m'interrompez pas s'il vous plait. Le professeur Snape en mode robot donc, a essayer de me violer. Il est revenu à lui à temps, avant de me faire du mal. (leurs soupirs de soulagement me firent baisser la voix pour leur dire la suite) Je lui est demander de ne pas s'arrêter et nous avons fait l'amour.

Ewie non!

Je vais le massacrer!

Fred Georges s'il vous plait, je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas vous faire souffrir mais nous avions "besoin" de ca tous les deux. Je l'aime beaucoup et nous avons essayer de trouver du réconfort dans un moment difficile, c'est compliqué et dur à comprendre mais...

C'est bon Ewie...

...te tracasse pas, on a compris.

Alors toi et Snape hein...

….c'est...bizarre et...

inattendu. (en chœur)

Je leur sautais dessus, et les posait mes lèvres sur les leurs.

Maintenant que c'est dit, le professeur Snape qui me considère un peu comme la fille quil n'a jamais eu nous propose de nous "émancipés" tous les trois, il m'offre l'héritage des Prince, ainsi qu'à vous deux.

Tu veux dire qu'il te lègue le titre des Prince?

Oui c'est ca, mais seulement si vous le voulez bien.

Bien sur qu'on veut bien c'est...

…..énorme et génial et inattendu mais trop cool.

Oui en effet, nous devrons apprendre à tenir nos rangs mieux que ca après cela, on ne pourra pas se permettre n'importe quoi et faire honneur au nom des Prince.

On dirait une bourgeoise cette petite.

Tu aurait fait une bonne fille de riche ma vieille.

Une vraie Malfoy! (éclatèrent-ils en chœur)

Il était environ 18h30, nous passions chez le professeur de potions pour lui faire part de notre décision, et partions manger à la grande salle heureux comme jamais de devenir indépendants de notre "famille". Nos amis furent aussi très contents pour nous en apprenant la nouvelle, bien qu'une pointe comme de jalousie me fut révélé dans les yeux de June. Mais pour quelle raison restait encore un mystère pour moi.

.oooOooo. .oooOooo. .oooOooo. .oooOooo. .oooOooo. .oooOooo. .oooOooo. .oooOooo.

A suivre.

**Environ 5274 mots. **

C'est la fin de ce sixième chapitre, je suis encore désolé pour mon retard inqualifiable, et espère que vous aurez eu une bonne et agréable lecture. J'ai pris un grand plaisir à écrire ce chapitre pour vous, et le prochain sera sûrement aussi une joie pour moi, je souhaite qu'il en soit de même pour vous!

A tout bientôt,

LittleFlicka.


	7. Ch 7 : Apprentissage

**La vie d'Ewie Prince**

Auteur = LittleFlicka.

Notes du chapitre = Chers lecteurs, chères lectrices, malgré un passage à vide pour moi, combiné d'un début de grippe, j'ai eu une grande inspiration et un plaisir immense à écrire ce chapitre qui j'espère vous plaira tout autant qu'il m'a plut de l'écrire! Bonne lecture à tous et n'hésitez pas à laisser une review sur vos impressions, des demandes éventuelles, ou tout autre choses.

Italique = Lettres et pensées.

[Blabla] = Discutions avec Tom.

{Blabla} = Fourchelang.

Résumé = Tout ce que l'on sait certitudes s'envolent à mesure des chapitres, découvrez la vie d'Ewie Prince, et la vérité sur la guerre qui fait rage dans le monde sorcier. Dark Dumby. Raiting M en prévision du futur. Viol/Sexe.

**Nouvelle version corrigée du chapitre!**

Réponses aux Reviews =

Alexe22 = Je dois avouer avoir beaucoup aimé faire de Dumbledore un personnage mauvais et mesquin, prêt à tout pour arriver à ses fins. Je n'aime pas beaucoup ce personnage qui est très souvent décrit comme un papy gâteau. ^^ Merci pour ton commentaire et ta gentillesse, mes soucis sont presque tous révolus, persiste un petit rhume assez résistant mais ce sont les aléas de la vie et ca ne m'empêche pas trop d'écrire, juste de bien dormir =P J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira aussi.

Daw-Set = Très cher Daw-Set tes commentaires sont pour moi d'une grande aide et très appréciés, merci à toi. Je suis désolé pour les paragraphes que j'ai tendances à faire, je vais essayer d'y remédier mais ne promet rien. Concernant tes questions, Ewie finie bel et bien avec Tom bien que j'aime beaucoup le personnage de Severus, celui ci sera juste un mentor un peu particulier pour elle. Ewie s'attache beaucoup aux personnes c'est pourquoi suite à ses relations avec Severus et ses frères elle gardera un contact un peu plus privilégié avec eux et un autre personnage encore dans le futur. C'est pourquoi ses frères l'embrasse sur la bouche, il y a plus dans leurs relations sans qu'il n'y est vraiment quelque chose de concret. (c'est confus je crois mais c'est difficile à expliquer).

**Chapitre 7 – Apprentissage ou comment devenir une Lady**

Le départ pour les vacances arrivaient et les papiers avaient été signés la veille si bien que nous allions les passer libres mes frères et moi pour la première année. Le manoir des Prince faisait partit de l'héritage qu'avait décidé de me léguer le professeur Snape, c'était notre destination. Notre voyage consistait en plusieurs étapes, d'abord, direction la gare King's Cross comme tous les élèves, puis retrouver les adultes comme lors de nos dernières vacances, mais Tom ne serait pas là, il avait du travail, le professeur Snape nous emmèneraient tous ensuite au manoir via portoloin.

Une fois sur le quai de gare, les yeux fixés sur le groupe d'adulte qui les attendait, Ewie pensait, elle pensait à combien son Tom lui manquait, combien elle était heureuse et fière d'être ici et non pas avec la troupe de Weasley se faisant passer pour ce qu'ils n'étaient pas. Ses frères de chaque côté d'elle lui prirent chacun une main et ils avancèrent vers le groupe d'adultes où s'était déjà réuni leurs amis. On discutait visiblement du programme des vacances, ils passeraient donc deux jours au manoir Prince puis 1 mois et demi au manoir Malfoy pour apprendre à tenir leur nouveau titre, ils rentreraient ensuite pour 13 jours dans leur nouvelle maison avant de repartir pour le collège de sorcellerie. Un programme bien chargé pour eux malgré les apparences. C'est donc avec une légère appréhension que les trois nouvellement Prince quittèrent le quai de la gare avec leur professeur de potions.

L'atterrissage fut plus ou moins laborieux, nous étions peu habitués à ce mode de transport et notre équilibre précaire nous faisaient nous avachir un peu les uns sur les autres, situation un peu comique vue de l'extérieur mais tout à fait déstabilisante quand c'était vous à l'intérieur. Nous reprenions nos esprits et notre équilibre après quelques expirations supplémentaires et faisions fasse à une énorme grille de fer forgée tout simplement magnifique. Sur son haut était gravé en lettres dorées le nom du manoir "Prince's Manor". Le professeur Snape poussait déjà les grilles sculptées et nous voguions sur un sentier de terre battue séparé d'une magnifique pelouse verdoyante par des cailloux disposé le long de chaque côté du chemin. Après quelques minutes nous arrivions sur le porche, de petites marches blanches, deux colonnes en haut qui soutenaient un petit toit de béton blanc aussi comme tout le reste de l'immense bâtisse. La porte était merveilleuse, finement ouvragées elle aussi, elle était noire d'encre avec une grosse poignée centrale ronde dorée, au dessus un judas qui ressemblait à un œil d'une quelconque créature. Les rainures sur la porte semblaient être des serpents en mouvement, chaque écaille sculptée avec soin sur le bois semblait les rendre plus vivant. Puis Severus ouvrit cet œuvre d'art et nous restions bouche bée sur le pas de la porte devant le hall d'entrée majestueux qui nous faisait face.

Je perçu le léger ricanement de notre professeur face à notre stupéfaction et revenais sur terre mais lorsque je me tournais vers lui il était de marbre comme toujours. Mes frères semblaient encore sous le choc de ce luxe nouveau pour nous et je les laissaient s'en repaître, tout comme Sev'.

C'est une magnifique demeure professeur. Merci beaucoup.

C'est un plaisir miss Prince. Me dit-il dans un sourire.

Quelques minutes supplémentaires durent être nécessaires pour que Fred et Georges reviennent à la réalité. Ils remercièrent eux aussi le professeur Snape et nous partions explorer notre manoir avec la seule "consigne" d'être à la salle à manger pour 19h. A mesure que les pièces défilaient sous nos yeux émerveillés, nous nous demandions ce que nous avions fait pour mériter pareil cadeau après l'horreur de nos premières années. Nous avions chacun notre chambre, Fred et Georges avaient choisit une immense chambre avec deux grands lits qu'ils réunirent magiquement dans les tons bleus, une salle de bain toute blanche et un petit salon bleu et blanc. Les appartements que j'avais choisit étaient plus loin, et je m'étais sentit bien immédiatement ici, tout ressemblait tellement à Tom ici que je pouvais presque le sentir avec moi. La chambre majestueuse abritait un grand lit à baldaquin de bois sombre aux rideaux de voile verts, les draps verts et les taies d'oreillers argentées étaient doux, les murs étaient chocolats et le mobilier en bois sombre comme le lit. La salle de bain était un mélange de ce qui semblait être du marbre noir et blanc. Un petit salon était aussi présent, avec une immense bibliothèque de bois sombre, une petite table de bois sombre elle aussi entourée de canapés et fauteuils chocolats recouverts de coussin ou couvertures vertes et argents. Un petit paradis. Je lisais d'ailleurs tranquillement un livre de cuir ouvragé sur les poisons et leurs antidotes quand un elfe me fit la peur de ma vie.

Miss Prince, le professeur Snape m'envoie vous chercher, vous êtes en retard au dîner.

Oh très bien je viens.

Je prenais un jean à la hâte et une chemise, mes baskets et je descendais en courant presque jusqu'à la salle à manger, dans laquelle j'entrais sous le regard réprobateur de Sev' et celui rieur de mes frères qui ne m'aideraient pas à me sortir de ce pétrin.

Je suis désolé professeur, je lisais...

Vous lisiez? Plait-il? Nous nous vous attendions! 19h miss ce n'est pas compliquer à retenir, une lady n'est jamais en retard! J'espère que vous en tirerez leçon.

Oui professeur, pardonnez-moi.

Le repas fut divin, jamais nous n'avions manger autant en dehors de l'école. Un potage pour l'entrée, un plat de poisson avec légumes et du riz pilaf ensuite, puis du fromage avec du pain et enfin en dessert un énorme gâteau de bienvenue à la fraise et à la vanille.

Notre professeur nous souhaita une bonne nuit après le repas et monta dans ses appartements, mes frères voulaient explorer le manoir et en faire une carte comme la carte des maraudeurs. Je retournais dans mes appartements pour lire dans le calme et penser à Tom dans l'intimité de cette chambre à son image pouvant paraître froide mais si accueillante au fond.

Comme tu me manques... soupirais-je

Mais je n'avais hélas, pour moi, pas vu les deux têtes rousses qui s'étaient faufilés dans ma chambre pour leur fameuse carte secrète.

Et qui donc peut manquer à ce point à notre petit ange? Sourirent-ils fiers d'eux

Personne...

Je sentais moi même la rougeur sur mes joues en feu et savais qu'ils n'étaient pas dupes de mon mensonge.

Ah vraiment?

Nous devrons deviner alors...

Le professeur Snape peut-être?

Non nous venons de le quitter Fred

Oui c'est vrai, alors Drago peut être?

Nous allons le voir dans quelques jours...

Exact, peut être bien que c'est...

Oui peut être est-ce bien...

Stop ca va j'avoue! Je pensais à Tom.

Logique!

Indéniable!

Qui d'autre?! (dirent-ils en chœur dans un sourire malicieux)

Je les fusillais du regard et allais m'asseoir dans un des canapés avec mon livre et continuais d'égrainer les pages avec passion. Puis à un moment je me suis perdue dans mes pensées, et je me suis endormie sur le canapé, le livre contre moi. Cette nuit là je ressentis un désir consumant pour la première fois. Je faisais un rêve qui retraçait mon été au manoir Serpentard, et plus je voyais Tom plus mon corps se réchauffait. Mais c'était chose impossible, autant ne plus y penser. Je me faisais du mal pour rien. C'était un homme, fort, puissant, diablement sexy et avec toutes les femmes du monde à ses pieds et même sûrement quelques hommes. Et moi je n'étais qu'une jeune fille inutile qui avait soif de connaissance et d'amour. Qu'avais-je à lui offrir? Pourquoi ne ferait-il que poser les yeux sur moi et sur mon corps souillé?

Le lendemain, le réveil fut laborieux, j'étais fatiguée, ce rêve m'avait perturbée et j'avais finalement passé la moitié de la nuit à réfléchir au lieu de dormir... résultat des cernes violacées à faire peur sur ma peau pâle et une motivation frôlant le néant. Mais il y avait le petit déjeuner et si je le ratais se serait sûrement encore pire que de se montrer avec cette tête. Aussi je me dirigeais vers la salle de bain et allumais le jet d'eau pour qu'il se réchauffe pendant que j'ôtais mes vêtements. Une fois nue, j'entrais dans la douche et l'eau brulante sur ma peau me fit le plus grand bien. Je lavais ma tête puis la rinçais et la lavais de nouveau puis me savonnais avant de me rincer entièrement et de m'enrouler dans une serviette géante très douce. Je repassais dans la chambre et me dirigeais vers l'armoire ou mes affaires avaient étés rangées. J'en extirpais un jean noir et une chemise noire ajustée et coiffais mes cheveux en un chignon souple et vite fait d'où s'échappait quelques mèche retombant élégamment sur le côté de mon visage, avant de descendre prendre le petit déjeuner avec les garçons.

Salut les gars! Professeur.

Ewie!

T'as une tête à faire peur petite sœur!

Miss Prince la nuit c'est pour dormir en général ce qui évite une tête pareil au premier repas de la journée... désespérant ces jeunes.

Je suis désolé professeur, je n'ai pas fait exprès d'avoir une mauvaise nuit! (dis-je sarcastique à souhait)

Passons à table!

Nous mangions dans un silence religieux, presque gênant tant il était pesant. Une fois le repas terminé, nous avions notre dernière journée de liberté avant l'entrainement à l'étiquette des grandes familles nobles. Nous la passions avec mes frères sur le tapis devant la cheminée du grand salon juste à nous câliner et à parler de tout et de rien. Le soir, nous dînions léger et allions au lit sans cérémonie, appréhendant un peu la suite des évènements nouveaux pour nous. La nuit a été agitée de mon côté à dire vrai, je m'imaginais sans cesse m'humiliant dans différentes situations plus catastrophiques les unes que les autres. Et maintenant je n'étais plus angoissée, j'étais totalement paniquée, le cœur au bord des lèvres, je rêvais d'un trou de souris ou m'enfuir pour ne jamais être retrouvée par personne. Mais c'était impossible, aussi je prenais le peu de courage qu'il me restait à deux mains, et descendait en bas avec ma valise à la main.

Je m'arrêtais au beau milieu des escaliers quelques instants en psalmodiant dans ma tête.

_- Tom... J'ai peur Tom, et si je ne suis pas à la hauteur?! Je ne suis peut être simplement pas faite pour ce monde là!_

Je crus voir pendant quelques secondes son doux visage serein où se dessinait lentement un magnifique sourire qui illuminait et me réconforta plus que je n'aurais su l'imaginer. J'étais désormais bien plus détendue et repris ma marche vers le hall d'entrée.

Je suis prête professeur.

Les elfes s'occupent des bagages dorénavant miss, une lady a d'autres tâches.

Bien professeur, c'est noté.

Mettons nous en route, j'ai préparé un portoloin pour notre voyage, les elfes emmènes dors et déjà vos valises chez nos hôtes.

Nous nous accrochons donc tous au morceau de tissus que nous tend le professeur et après une incantation nous retrouvons la sensation désagréable d'être happés par le nombril. Nous arrivions dans un hall encore plus majestueux que celui des Prince, c'est dire si le luxe transpirait par tous les pores de ces murs et objets. Lucius Malfoy arrive quelques instants après notre arrivée et nous souhaite la bienvenue, en nous indiquant le chemin de nos appartements pour le mois et demi à venir.

Rendez-vous pour le déjeuner à 12h15 dans la salle à manger, Drago vous y conduira.

Merci pour votre accueil monsieur Malfoy, à tout à l'heure.

A plus tard, miss, messieurs.

Nous montons donc dans nos chambres, croisant celle de Drago, celle de Fred et Georges à côté et la mienne en face. Je n'aime pas beaucoup cette chambre je dois dire mais je suis une invité ici alors comment dire un truc du genre, c'est pas assez Tom dans cette pièce puis-je en avoir une autre? Il rirait bien le lord Malfoy.

_-Tom... tu me manque tellement, j'apprendrais tout ce qu'il faut et j'espère que tu seras fier de moi quand je serais devenue une vraie lady. _

_-Je suis déjà fier de toi princesse, fais de ton mieux._

Avec un sourire je me dirigeait vers l'immense bibliothèque du manoir. Je choisis un livre sur les serpents, et avec plaisir m'y plongeait entièrement, oubliant le reste de l'univers et même le temps. Ce dernier se rappela à moi de la façon suivante, un Drago essoufflé et à moitié paniqué qui déboule en hurlant mon prénom dans la pièce si reposante quelques secondes auparavant.

Ewie!

Je suis là Drago, inutile d'essayer de réveiller tous les morts des environs.

Et il est 12h30 mon père n'est pas très patient... surtout aux heures des repas! Grouilles toi Ewie où je ne donne pas cher de notre peau à tous les deux!

Je suis désolé Drake, je me dépêche.

Le temps d'une formule, le livre attendrait sur mon lit, sauf si j'étais décapité avant par un Lucius Malfoy affamé. Nous arrivions en courant mais entrions dans la salle à manger calmement.

Je suis désolé monsieur Malfoy, je lisais et je n'ai pas vu le temps passé.

Une lady n'est jamais en retard miss!

Oui je sais pardonnez-moi. C'est que votre bibliothèque est magnifique et ses livres...

J'en conviens parfaitement, en ce cas demander à un elfe de vous appeler pour l'heure du repas si vous vous y perdez si facilement.

Bien monsieur.

Bien mangeons maintenant puisque l'affaire est réglée.

Nous prenions le repas dans un silence que seul le bruit des couverts sur les assiettes venaient perturber, le genre de silence angoissant qui vous donne envie de déguerpir au plus vite. Une fois le déjeuner terminé, Lucius emmena mes frères pour leur leçon avec Severus, on me confia à un elfe pour qu'il m'emmène voir madame Malfoy. Une fois devant la porte, l'elfe frappa et me laissa entrer seule. J'étais tendue et angoissée mais je n'avais pas d'autre choix, et je voulais apprendre.

Madame.

Ewie, viens nous allons commencer aujourd'hui par le maintient et les tenues vestimentaires. Demain cours communs avec tes frères sur l'art de la table et le surlendemain, le savoir vivre en public ce dont vous manquer à tous égards au vue de votre été au manoir serpentard.

Bien madame.

Le cours débuta par les robes en tout genres et les talons, qui se définissaient dans l'esprit d'Ewie comme un instrument de torture extrêmement efficace, le mélange des couleurs, des tissus etc... Puis l'exercice pratique du port des robes et talons en questions, et faire trois pas à la suite sans tomber semblait être le bout du monde en cet instant pour elle. Il faut dire que sa professeur particulière ne semblait pas beaucoup vouloir lui apprendre tout cela et n'y mettait pas vraiment du sien.

Madame Malfoy si j'ai fais quoique ce soit pour que vous me détestiez ainsi je comprend et je m'en excuse, mais j'ai besoin d'apprendre, s'il vous plait aidez-moi.

Bien, appuis-toi surtout sur tes talons et laisse ton pied se reposer ensuite tu avancera beaucoup mieux ainsi. Tiens toujours ta tête droite, fixe un point à l'horizon et n'en déroge pas. Laisse tes mains suivre le mouvement que tes jambes infligeront à ta robe et tout devrait bien se passer normalement.

Merci, je vais essayer.

Cela fût efficace et je ne tardais pas à tenir parfaitement sur mes talons et à être à l'aise dans ma robe, bien qu'une paire de jeans baskets ne seraient pas de refus, il ne fallait pas abuser des bonnes choses comme on dit. Le soir venu, la jeune fille dont les leçons se terminaient, s'écroula sur son lit, et après quelques minutes de lecture à peine, s'endormit dès que sa tête et touchée l'oreiller, le bouquin retombant mollement sur elle, pages ouvertes.

Aux alentours de 19h45, Lucius Malfoy alla vérifier que tout allait bien et la trouva ainsi, il retira le livre et le posa sur la table de chevet, éteignit la lumière et sortit avec un sourire bienveillant. Puis il redescendit avec les autres dans le salon principal de la demeure. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise d'y trouver un invité imprévu.

Monseigneur?

Ah Lucius, je passais voir comment ce passait cette journée pour ta famille et nos apprentis. Des progrès notable?

Certainement maître, ces jeunes gens apprennent vite malgré leur nature insouciante.

Et pour Ewie?

Maître?

Comment avance-t-elle?

Plutôt bien maître, elle a soif de connaissance et apprend très bien, elle est obéissante et il est très facile de l'instruire. Elle progresse vite.

Bien, je souhaiterais la voir, Lucius, fais la appeler je te prie.

Oui monseigneur. Dobby!

Maître Malfoy?

Va réveiller Ewie je te prie Dobby, le seigneur Voldemort veut la voir.

Bien monsieur, Dobby va réveiller la jeune maîtresse monsieur.

Non ne la réveille pas, il fallait me dire qu'elle dormait, conduis moi à ses appartements Lucius je te prie.

Oui maître.

Lucius le conduisit donc en silence à travers le dédale de couloir vers l'aile des "enfants" où était la chambre de Drago et de ses invités.

Tu ne l'a pas mise ici au moins mon vieil "ami"? (en faisant la grimace)

Si monseigneur, c'est l'aile du manoir réservée aux "jeunes"

Elle doit détester, place là dans les quartiers que j'occupe quand je réside ici je te prie Lucius, elle appréciera plus j'en suis certain.

Bien maître mais vos quartiers, êtes vous sûr que cela est prudent?

Ne t'inquiètes pas, elle a toute ma confiance, elle peut y rester le temps de son séjour si elle les préfères.

Bien monseigneur, je le lui demanderais demain, bonne soirée maître.

Merci Lucius.

Tom entra dans la chambre d'Ewie et s'approcha pour s'asseoir sur le bord du lit, en effleurant les cheveux soyeux de la jeune fille qui s'éparpillaient sur l'oreiller, comme un soleil flamboyant. Puis avec un baiser sur la tempe, la jeune fille papillonna des yeux, se relevant en les frottant des deux mains. Et une fois qu'elle réussit à les garder ouverts, pointa son nez sur moi pour me fixer, la bouche ouverte comme un poisson hors de l'eau.

Tom! (en sautant sur ses genoux, le bouquin tombant mollement sur le sol)

Ewie. (sourit-il)

Je suis contente que tu sois là Tom, les talons c'est l'enfer quand tu sais pas marcher avec! heureusement que madame Malfoy a des astuces pour mieux s'en sortir sinon j'y serais encore... et ses maudites robes si... horribles!

Le lord rit de bon cœur déposant une myriade de baisers sur ses joues et son cou, frottant lascivement son bras d'une main et sa cuisse de l'autre.

Le travail ne fait que commencer princesse, mais tu fera une grande lady tu verras, ces choses te serviront souvent en présence de Dumbledore ou de tes géniteurs.

Oui je sais et j'apprends de mon mieux je te le promets. C'est juste si peu moi...

Je sais princesse, mais parfois il te sera nécessaire de ne pas être toi, en public par exemple, avec tes ennemis. Avec des ennemis potentiel et autres. C'est une facette de toi froide et imperturbable pour ne pas te laisser guider par ton vrai toi justement, ca te permettra d'avoir une attitude plus réfléchie en présence de certaines personnes et d'éviter certaines erreurs qui pourraient t'être fatales.

Je comprend, tu verras je serais une bonne lady et je pourrais dîner avec toi et tes amis sans te faire honte!

Je suis fier de toi princesse, aller au lit maintenant, il te faut de l'énergie pour tes cours de demain!

Bonne nuit Tom, merci d'être venu me voir.

Bonne nuit ma belle. (dit-il en lui déposant un baiser sur la joue)

Une fois hors de la chambre, le lord noir se dirige vers le salon principal pour retrouver les Malfoy et Severus Snape.

Severus, Lucius, Narcissa.

Maître (en chœur)

Je ne pense pas pouvoir revenir ici d'ici la fin du séjour de vos invités, je compte sur vous.

Oui maître.

Narcissa.

Monseigneur?

Ewie a beaucoup de respect et d'admiration pour toi même si j'ignore pourquoi alors que tu semblais ne pas l'aimer pour dieu sait quelle raison, la jalousie peut être, aussi je compte encore plus sur toi pour elle, ne me déçoit pas!

Bien maître.

Nous nous verrons à la prochaine réunion dans ce cas.

Oui maître, au revoir.

Le lord noir s'éclipsa en transplanant à peine la phrase de Lucius terminée. Son emploi du temps était très serré en ce moment.

Le lendemain, le manoir prenait vie tôt, petit déjeuner à 7h pile, puis les cours communs. L'art de la table et le maintient en public.

Bien, pour ce cours, vous aller revêtir tous les trois vos tenue de soirée que nous vous avons données hier et revenir, vous avez 15 min.

Oui monsieur Malfoy.

Exactement 12 min plus tard.

Bien, Georges, avec Narcissa, Fred avec Ewie. D'abord la danse, étape primordial d'un bal.

Les garçons, une main sur la taille de la demoiselle, une main dans la main de la jeune fille, pour toi Ewie, une main dans sa main et l'autre sur son épaule, voilà comme ceci. Toujours laisser l'homme guider ton pas, peu importe qu'il le fasse bien ou mal c'est son rôle. Les garçons essayez de suivre le rythme de la musique, et faites en sorte que votre mouvement soit fluide et guide votre partenaire dans la suite de celui ci.

Aie! Ewie!

Je suis désolé!

Ne jamais protester même si l'on vous marche sur les pieds, ca vaut pour vous tous, garder votre cri de douleur pour vous et votre grimace autant que possible. Les danseurs les plus maladroits sont souvent les plus importantes personnes, et donc les dernières à vexer ou humilier en public.

On peut lui rendre la pareille volontairement pour se venger? (souris-je malicieusement)

Non, hélas non ce serait très mal poli et peu digne d'une lady.

Dommage!

Tout le monde éclata de rire sous ma moue triste et boudeuse. Après encore quelques heures à danser, comment boire pendant un bal etc... Nous arrivions à l'heure du déjeuner et avec lui le cours sur les arts culinaires.

Bien les fourchettes et couteaux se prennent dans l'ordre, vous partez de l'extérieur pour revenir vers l'intérieur. Parfois il y aura une cuillère à soupe si l'entrée est un potage, elle sera placée devant les fourchettes. Les verres, Un grand verre à pied pour l'eau, ,un petit verre à pied pour le vin et un verre à soda classique pour le jus de citrouille. Peut importe que vous ne les utilisiez pas tous, laissez les où ils sont et ne mettez jamais autre chose dedans. Compris?

Oui madame Malfoy (en chœur)

Bien, Dobby!

Maîtresse?

Apporte le potage.

Dobby apporte le potage tout de suite maîtresse.

Bien prenez votre cuillère, on la remplie de moitié voir trois quart et on vient la déposer sur sa lèvre inférieure puis on soulève, aucun bruit d'aspiration, aucune coulure, aucune bavure, on avale le tout en une seule fois donc dosez bien ce que vous mettez dans votre cuillère. Si c'est trop chaud on avale tout de même. Pour la suivante on attend patiemment que cela refroidisse un peu, interdiction de souffler sur son potage. Maintenant mangez.

Le début fut difficile, mais une fois le coup de main, pris cela s'avérait fort pratique pour manger de la soupe proprement et en silence.

Pour la salade, on ne coupe pas sa salade, on la plie et on la met en bouche, on ne prend pas trop de feuilles parce qu'avoir les joues gonflées n'est pas très jolie ni très polie, surtout si l'on doit entretenir la conversation, on doit pouvoir avaler rapidement pour répondre, toujours de petites bouchées donc, et ce pour tout les autres plats également. Compris?

Oui madame (en chœur)

Bien alors voyons la pratique. Dobby!

Maîtresse?

La salade!

Dobby apporte la salade maîtresse.

Bien vous pouvez manger.

Après quelques bouchées toujours sous la surveillance accrue de madame Malfoy, une chose inattendue se produisit.

Severus! Vous êtes censé donner l'exemple à vos élèves par tous les diables, mangez donc mieux que ca!

Lucius eu un sourire désabusé, les jumeaux se retenait à grand peine de ne pas exploser de rire et Ewie se moquait ouvertement de son professeur, pendant que Narcissa le foudroyait du regard jusqu'à ce qu'il plie ses feuilles de salade correctement.

Bien maintenant que tout le monde maîtrise sa salade, passons au poisson, et je t'ai à l'œil Severus!

S'en fut trop pour les jumeaux et monsieur Malfoy qui rigolaient clairement maintenant sous les yeux assassins du professeur de potion et ceux mécontents de madame Malfoy.

Bien donc, Dobby!

Madame?

Sert le poisson!

Le poisson arrive tout de suite maîtresse, Dobby s'en charge.

Alors, on prend son couteau et sa fourchette à poisson, avec le couteau, on coupe la queue, ensuite on prend le plat du couteau et on rabat la peau du bas vers le haut et on la laisse sur le bord de l'assiette. On presse du citron sur la chair à sa convenance, et on mange toujours par petites bouchées, on découpe avec le couteau et on glisse le morceau sur la fourchette que l'on porte à ses lèvres, on ne baisse pas la tête vers l'assiette, c'est la fourchette qui monte vers votre visage.

Le poisson fut une étape tranquille, les détails de madame Malfoy nous laissèrent tous pleinement compréhensifs et aucune erreur ne fut à noté.

Bien, félicitations à tous, vous maîtrisez parfaitement le poisson à ce que je vois. Maintenant, les légumes, les féculents et la viande, on prend toujours des petites bouchées, on fait très attention à la sauce, vous restez toujours droit comme des piquets pour manger, vous vous devez de goûter à chaque plat peut importe que vous aillez faim ou non, ne finissez pas votre assiette mais mangez en assez de chaque pour faire honneur au plat de votre hôte. Compris?

Oui madame Malfoy (en chœur)

Dobby!

Maîtresse?

Apporte le reste!

Tout de suite madame, Dobby se dépêche.

Severus, Georges, le dos droit, la tête haute! Fred les coudes hors de la table! Le repas n'est pas encore fini. Ewie, lorsque tu dois couper un aliment, fais de petit geste pour ne pas gêner ton voisin d'une quelconque façon. Lucius cesse de sourire ainsi pour l'amour de dieu! Drago n'est pas là exprès pour ne pas les distraire et c'est toi qui le fait!

Pardonnez moi très chère.

Après avoir manger la moitié de nos assiettes environ, nous n'en pouvions plus, mais ce n'était pas fini, à se demander comment les bourges faisaient pour manger autant.

Bien maintenant le fromage, accompagné d'une boule de pain, de raisins et de noix. On coupe en appuyant sur le formage et non en sciant comme pour la viande, on coupe les raisins en deux si on en mange, les noix sont déjà ouverte et séparés en deux. On déchire le pain à la main. Et toujours les sempiternelles petites bouchées, le fromage et le dessert sont les étapes les plus sujettes aux conversations.

Cette étape est-elle obligatoire aussi madame Malfoy?

Oui Ewie, mange au moins un bout de fromage entier avec du pain et un grain de raisin. Boit de l'eau entre chaque bouchée si ca a du mal à passer cela t'aidera grandement à avaler.

Bien madame, merci.

On mangea le fromage en silence, ce n'était pas difficile aussi aucun reproche ne fut à faire. Arriva alors le temps du dessert.

Pour le dessert, on sert généralement, un gâteau accompagné d'une crème anglaise. Vous disposez d'une fourchette et d'une petite cuillère, vous mangerez le gâteau avec la fourchette, entre chaque fourchette, une petite cuillère de crème. Si vous n'êtes pas ambidextre, lorsque vous déposerez le couvert inutile, posez le à l'envers sur le bord de votre assiette et échangez les a chaque bouchée. Pendant cette étape du dîner, on vous servira une flûte de champagne, ne buvez que ceci, il serait mal vu de prendre autre chose, le champagne est remplacé par de la limonade pour les enfants et certains adolescents.

Si on a une envie pressante pendant une des étapes du dîner quelle qu'elle soit, on doit faire quoi madame Malfoy?

Tu te retiens jusqu'à la fin du dîner ou tu pourras t'excuser pendant un moment pour aller aux toilettes.

Nous mangeâmes le dessert dans un silence religieux alternant à chaque bouchée le gâteau et la sauce, et donc nos couverts sous l'œil vigilent de madame Malfoy. Une fois l'étape bouclée, nous furent félicités et avions un moment pour nous détendre. Reprise des leçons à 14h30 avec l'art de la conversation. Un chapitre difficile je le sentait.

Et effectivement, ce fut 4 abominables heures à apprendre a parler le bourgeois, surtout ce qu'il ne faut pas dire, comment dire certaines choses etc etc... le moindre mot doit être pesé, c'est horrible. Je ne suis pas pressée d'en arriver à la pratique. Après quoi nous avions quartier libre jusqu'au dîner.

Ewie

Monsieur Malfoy?

Viens, je vais te faire visiter un endroit.

Nous allions dans une aile du manoir que je ne connaissais pas, nous n'étions jamais venus ici, Drago disait que lui non plus n'y venait jamais, son père le lui interdisait. J'en étais là de mes réflexions quand nous avons pénétrés dans de somptueux appartements gris perle et vert. D'immenses bibliothèques couvraient les murs, au centre de la pièce des canapés, fauteuils et coussins sur un tapis moelleux. La chambre blanche avec des touches vertes comme les rideaux du lit à baldaquin ou bien les oreillers sur les draps de soie était magnifique et paraissait fort confortable. Tout ici me faisait penser à mes appartements au manoir Prince, tout ici sentait Tom jusqu'à l'aura magique dans l'air, on reconnaissait là sa touche de noirceur et de puissance effrayante qui me semblait si rassurante, je me sentait chez moi ici, à ma place.

Vous pouvez vous installer ici si vous le souhaitez.

Vraiment? Ce serait génial, merci monsieur Malfoy!

Je lui sautais dessus pour un énorme câlin avant de décamper tout bonnement pour aller chercher mes affaires et les déménager dans mes nouveaux quartiers.

Cela faisait 15 jours que nous étions au manoir Malfoy et la châtelaine nous déclarant aptes à un essai en public, organisa un bal pour la présentation des lords et de la lady Prince. Bal auquel fut naturellement convié toute la société comme l'exigeait l'étique, et donc serait présents les Weasley très certainement bien que madame Malfoy dise que Dumbledore ne serait pas là, elle redoutait elle aussi la présence de nos géniteurs, mais le choix ne nous appartenait pas. Il y aurait aussi d'autres familles "lumineuses" comme les Potter et les Longdubat.

Les préparatifs se déroulaient bien et il était temps de nous vêtir. Madame Malfoy passa une magnifique robe verte sombre, Lucius, une robe de sorcier en accord avec la robe de bal de Narcissa, sur un costume simple noir, néanmoins de haute couture. Drago avait un costume noir aussi avec une robe sorcier bleu nuit. Fred et Georges avaient eux des costumes blancs avec une robe sorcière par dessus aussi, verte pour Fred et argenté pour Georges. Quand à moi, je ne savais plus où me mettre, merlin que je détestais les robes de soirée... je portais donc une tenue ajustée, blanche ornée de fils d'argent et d'ors, avec une énorme cape lourde à capuche serrée sur mes épaules, qui s'évasait en bas et gonflait à chaque pas que je faisait, d'une couleur argent avec de petits serpents dessinés magiquement en vert sombre qui se mouvaient sur toute la longueur du vêtement d'un grand couturier sorcier à n'en pas douter.

Monsieur Malfoy?

Ewie?

Est-ce que par hasard...

Eh bien dis le ca ne va tuer personne!

Est- ce que Tom sera ici ce soir? (articulais-je difficilement en rougissant légèrement)

Je ne sais pas miss, nous verrons bien au cours de la soirée s'il se montre ou non.

Oui, merci. Merci pour les vêtements aussi madame Malfoy.

Je t'en prie voyons, c'est tout naturel.

Nous y étions, ce soir allait être décisif pour nous, nous n'avions pas le droit à l'erreur, surtout moi en tant qu'héritière hélas, le moindre faut pas pourrait me coûter cher dans l'avenir.

.oooOooo.

La soirée débuta vers 18h avec un apéritif buffet, pour laisser les gens converser. Durant cette période de la soirée, en tant qu'hôtes, nous nous devions de saluer chaque personne invitée même celles que nous n'aimions pas, de même que les Malfoy. Nous étions par deux pour avoir de l'aide "en cas de besoin" comme disait madame Malfoy. Narcissa avec Lucius naturellement, mes frères accrochés l'un à l'autre et moi et Drago, tournions dans la salle, son aisance dû à l'habitude de ces mondanités m'aida d'ailleurs beaucoup. Fred et Georges étaient comme des poissons dans l'eau, ils sont tout ce qu'il y a de plus sociable alors pensez bien qu'une marée humaine n'était pas un soucis pour eux. Vers 18h45, nous avions fait le tour de la salle et des invités, Drago m'avait "sauvée" de mes parents, et je l'avais "secouru" avec les Potter, visiblement nous avions tous notre Némésis ici. A part peut être mes frères qui ne semblaient en rien être dérangés malgré la présence de personnes qu'ils n'aimaient pas.

Vers 18h55, nous étions conviés à nous diriger à la salle à manger pour le repas. C'est alors que je le vis dans toute sa splendeur, adossé au montant de la porte, il semblait me fixer en souriant légèrement même si cela pouvait passer inaperçu de la plupart des convives. Je marchais tranquillement dans sa direction, rôle de lady oblige je ne peut pas courir, et me blotti dans ses bras ; les miens enserrant sa taille ; qu'il resserre sur mon corps en embrassant mes cheveux.

Tom... soupirais-je.

Je suis là princesse, tu es magnifique.

Merci Tom, merci pour tout.

Une lady ne fait pas attendre ses invités, nous devrions nous pressés.

Je souriais contre lui et me détachait à contre cœur de son étreinte pour me diriger vers l'immense table, Tom sur mes talons. Je cru voir un instant une expression de surprise immense puis de la haine pure sur le visage de ma mère mais cela fut si fugace que je pensais l'avoir rêvé. Tom était à côté de moi et je me sentis plus légère de le savoir tout près. Le repas se déroula sans anicroches et j'avais beaucoup parlé avec Tom grâce à notre proximité, de tous les sujets possibles et imaginables, comme les autres invités, la guerre, l'école, l'étude de l'étiquette entre autre. Discuter avec lui était plaisant, agréable, et passionnant, je voudrais le faire plus souvent c'est certain. Narcissa nous surveillait souvent et semblait plutôt contente de ce qu'elle voyait, aussi mon esprit était de plus en plus tranquille. Une fois le repas terminé, nous allions tous dans la salle de bal pour continuer à converser tout en dansant ou regardant danser les autres. Hélas pour moi, la tradition exigeait que je danse. Je n'était guère enthousiaste quand à cette partie de la soirée. Fred prit la main de Georges sous le sourire amuser de Lucius et Tom et celui intrigué ou outré des convives. Drago prit la main de Lucy pour un tour de piste et Monsieur et madame Malfoy se dirigeaient eux aussi sur la piste de danse, ce qui naturellement attira tous les regards sur moi et me mis encore plus mal à l'aise. Je commençais à hyperventiler quand Tom pris ma main dans la sienne pour nous diriger sur la piste, la plupart des invités étaient extrêmement surpris, les autres envieux ou haineux. Je fixais mes yeux dans les siens et son sourire me fit oublier tout ce qui n'était pas lui et je me sentais mieux, beaucoup mieux, et je ne fis pas un seul faut pas de toute la danse. Les autres convives entrèrent sur la piste et les danses s'enchainèrent. Je ne dansais pas beaucoup mais toutes furent avec Tom.

Aux alentours de 22h la majorité des convives s'en alla et il ne resta qu'un petit groupe de personnes, qui s'avéraient être des favoris de Voldemort, pour prendre un dernier verre. Nous nous rendions dans un petit salon et prenions place sur des canapés ou des fauteuils de velours. La conversation tourna principalement autour de la guerre, au fil que le whisky s'égrainait, les discutions se faisaient moins sérieuses. Aux abords de minuit, le manoir fut vide de toute autre personnes que les résidents et Tom. J'étais épuisée mais ce qui était sur le point de se dire était ce qui allait décidé de notre avenir dans ce monde.

Lucius, Narcissa, très belle soirée.

Merci maître.

Fred, Georges, un grand spectacle que votre danse!

Merci

Nous avons beaucoup aimé aussi donner ce "spectacle"

Je riais doucement collée contre Tom.

Cette soirée à été une réussite et votre entrée dans le monde est faite désormais, veillez toujours bien sur votre attitude en public.

Nous veillerons sur eux de loin maître n'aillez crainte.

Je n'en doute pas Lucius, je compte sur toi. Ewie?

Oui Tom?

Viens princesse, tu es fatiguée, je t'accompagne à tes appartements.

D'accord, bonne nuit tout le monde.

Bonne nuit Ewie!

Nous parcourions les couloirs du manoir, main dans la main jusqu'à mi-chemin ou je ne tenais presque plus debout. Mon sauveur me pris alors dans ses bras comme une mariée et je me blottissais contre son torse pour lui murmurer un merci et m'endormir contre lui, son odeur m'envahissant, rassurante, protectrice, douce et parfumée, je la retrouvais jusque dans mon rêve cette nuit là.

.oooOooo. .oooOooo. .oooOooo. .oooOooo. .oooOooo. .oooOooo. .oooOooo. .oooOooo.

Ce chapitre s'achève ici très chers lecteurs, très chères lectrices, j'essaierai d'être plus rapide pour le prochain, comptez environ deux semaines vu que je suis un peu malade en ce moment. A tout bientôt pour la suite, si vous suivez toujours cette histoire.

**Environ 6439 mots. **

Bises. Votre dévouée LittleFlicka.


	8. Ch 8 : Quatrième année

**La vie d'Ewie Prince**

Auteur = LittleFlicka.

Notes du chapitre = Chers lecteurs, chères lectrices, ! Je me suis vite rétablie mais une légère baisse d'inspiration en ce moment, désolé de l'attente que ce chapitre à donc engendré. Bonne lecture à tous et n'hésitez pas à laisser une review sur vos impressions, des demandes éventuelles, ou tout autre choses.

Italique = Lettres et pensées.

[Blabla] = Discutions avec Tom.

{Blabla} = Fourchelang.

Résumé = Tout ce que l'on sait certitudes s'envolent à mesure des chapitres, découvrez la vie d'Ewie Prince, et la vérité sur la guerre qui fait rage dans le monde sorcier. Dark Dumby. Raiting M en prévision du futur. Viol/Sexe.

Réponses aux Reviews =

Alexe22 = Merci pour cette review encourageante qui donne envie de poursuivre cette histoire. Je me suis bien amusée à écrire ce chapitre 7 aussi d'où le fait qu'il était peut être un peu plus joyeux que les autres. Je te remercie pour ta fidélité à suivre ma fiction et j'espère que tu aimeras tout autant ce nouveau chapitre ^^ Bonne lecture à toi.

Marabeilla = Merci pour cette review qui était très sympathique et j'avoue m'as redonné une pêche d'enfer et une envie d'écrire irrésistible! J'espère poster ce chapitre pour mon anniversaire le 24 mai et grâce à toi cela me paraît de plus en plus possible. Encore merci et en espérant que tu apprécie tout autant la suite. Bonne lecture. =)

**Chapitre 8 – Quatrième année**

Le réveil fut moins agréable, nous arrivions à nos derniers jours chez les Malfoy et les adieux n'étaient pas quelque chose que nous aimions ; ni les uns ni les autres. Aussi à la place, les conseils fusaient, nous disant "faites attention à vous" et les embrassades en guise d'au revoir. Nous passions ensuite 15 jours au manoir Prince, prenant nos marques dans cette immense demeure qui était la notre maintenant. Les jardins étaient magnifiques, les couleurs de l'automne y prenaient place avec grâce et volupté, les feuillages oranges et rouges commençaient à tomber par endroit et à côté du petit lac, le paysage était féérique. Je passais beaucoup de temps sur le petit banc de bois posté là à admirer le lac sous le feuillage de feu des arbres, les livres se succédant. Le temps passa à toute allure et l'heure de la rentrée arriva bien vite.

.oooOooo.

Nous retrouvions sur le quai de gare nos amis, et leurs parents et après adieux et recommandations en tout genre à nouveau, nous montions à bord du poudlard express pour une nouvelle année. Une fois à bord du train, nous cherchions un compartiment vide et étant arrivés assez tôt, ce fut vite fait. Une fois installés à notre aise, nous en profitions pour nous détendre un peu entre nous avant d'être à l'école.

Je me plaçais près de la fenêtre et admirais les plaines anglaises défilées. A côté de moi se trouvaient Luna ainsi que Drago et Lucy qui sortaient plus ou moins ensemble et Pansy mi-jalouse mi-rêveuse. En face il y avait Fred et Georges ainsi que Lily, Alice et June. Fred et Georges avaient beaucoup parlés durant l'été et étaient maintenant officiellement ensembles, ce qui choqua un peu nos amis qui les acceptèrent au final sans problèmes. Quand à nos deux amies transférées, elles semblaient avoir un penchant pour les hommes plus âgés, on voyait souvent June reluquer profondément le professeur Snape en cours de potions. Quand à Alice, le père de Drago semblait à son goût, et ce n'était peu dire puisque dès qu'elle le voyait, elle s'en léchait les lèvres comme avant de savourer un bon gâteau à la crème. Lily semblait plus réservée et discrète mais je pouvais apercevoir quelques regard en coin vers Luna, et avec Luna tout pouvait arriver. L'avenir est incertain mais nos relations se construisent et nous seront favorable en temps voulu, une équipe soudée vaut bien plus qu'une armée désordonnée. Bien sur la guerre n'est pas encore à nos portes mais une préparation à l'avance est toujours bénéfique. Et puis avec un chef aussi citronné que Dumbledore, on ne pouvait pas prévoir ce qui allait se produire ou non alors mieux vaut être prudents.

Durant le trajet, Fred et Georges se bécotèrent dans leur coin, Alice June, Lily et Luna jouèrent à la bataille explosive en riant. Drago et Lucy se tournaient autour en chuchotant. Pansy elle lisait un magasine sorcier de mode. Et moi je lisait mon livre de potions écrit par Tom et Severus. Mon livre préféré depuis que je l'avais reçu a mon anniversaire il y a quelques années, je ne m'en lassait jamais au plus grand désespoir de mes frères et mes amis. Après les quelques heures de train nous séparant de l'école, nous montions tous dans une calèche pour nous rendre au château et retrouvé les bancs de la grande salle. La répartition fut bruyante et désordonnée, les nouveaux promettaient d'être turbulents cette année. Le repas fut délicieux comme chaque rentrée, et la conversation légère. Après un petit discours coutumier de la part de notre très cher directeur de maison, nous allions tous profiter de nos lits pour être en forme demain, et l'éternel cours de potions du lundi matin jumelé avec ces têtes de pioches de Griffy.

.oooOooo.

Le lendemain matin comme toujours depuis 3 ans, tous les serpentards étaient à la grande salle à 7h00 tout pile en silence et déjeunaient tranquillement avant qu'une cacophonie monstrueuse se manifeste vers les 7h45 sous la forme d'une arrivée massive de gryffondors. Nos amis quittaient leur table à ce moment là pour aller se préparer pour les cours. Ewie redoutait le moment du premier cours, son changement de nom n'allait pas passer inaperçu et elle était stressée. Elle arriva devant la salle de classe avec 10 minutes d'avance comme tous les serpents, et ils entrèrent calmement dedans pour s'installer 5 min avant le début du cours. Les gryffondors bien entendu se firent remarquer en entrant bruyamment à peine 2 min avant le cours sous le regard assassin du professeur Snape qui fulminait en silence du manque de ponctualité, de grâce et de silence de ces maudits rouges et ors.

Le cours débuta avec un Severus bougon qui fit apparaître les instructions d'un mouvement de baguette sur le tableau. Une potion d'aiguise-méninges. Fastoche!

Vous avez 2 heures, et aucunes excuses pour exploser vos chaudrons! 2h de colle par explosion pour les 2 membres de l'équipe. Tout le monde a compris?

Oui monsieur. La réponse fut donnée en chœur bien que la voix de certains lions fut tremblante au plus grand plaisir du professeur et des serpentards.

Une fois dans la réserve, les élèves faisaient patiemment la queue pour prendre leurs ingrédients pendant que leurs acolytes mettaient le feu sous le chaudron d'eau. Ewie coupait les racines de gingembre parce que Drago détestait ca et refusait donc de le faire pendant que celui-ci pilait les scarabées, c'est bien moins dégueulasse c'est sur... Le cours se déroulait bien jusqu'à ce que ces crétines de Vane et Weasley fassent exploser leur chaudron, bien entendu... Qui d'autre a part peut être ce pauvre Longdubat qui n'avait vraiment aucun talent en potion et une peur bleue du professeur, mais il n'était même pas de leur année.

VANE ET WEASLEY BIEN ENTENDU! Hurla Sev'. DEUX HEURE DE COLLE CHACUNE CE SOIR AVEC MONSIEUR RUSARD! ET 50 POINTS EN MOINS!

Après la petite incartade et l'énorme punition des deux griffondors qui n'osaient presque plus bouger sous le regard courroucé des autres rouges et ors. Autant dire que l'ambiance s'était bien refroidie et que le cours se passa sans autres soucis.

Miss Prince, Monsieur Malfoy, potion parfaite, 20 points pour Serpentard.

Le cours terminé, nos amis se dirigèrent vers la serre de botanique. Deux heures avec les fleurs. Le cours portait sur les Bubobulbs. C'était à la fois profondément dégoûtant et vraiment passionnant. Un savant mélange des deux qui rendait le cours moins pénible que d'autres. Une fois les deux heures passées avec bien sur, quelques empotés comme Crabe, Goyle et Weasley envoyés à l'infirmerie, les élèves se dirigeaient en masse vers la grande salle pour le repas du midi. Le reste de la journée fut calme et le soir, nos amis se retrouvèrent au dortoir pour parler de cette journée de la rentrée avec des guimauves et des bières au beurre.

Alors, honneur aux filles, commença Drago. Lucy?

Une journée, sommes toutes banales, les filles sont toujours aussi superficielles que l'an dernier et les garçons toujours aussi bêtes et méchants. Ma sœur est déjà à fond dans ses cours, et demande s'il vous faudra de l'aide en arithmancie cette année.

Ne t'inquiètes pas si tu as des soucis, tu peux venir nous voir tu le sais hein? Pour l'arithmancie, je pense que ce ne sera plus nécessaire. On verra.

Oui bien sur Drago.

Bien, Alice, June?

Rien de particulier pour moi.

Le professeur Snape est trop canon, il était fâché ce matin à cause du chaudron exlposé et ca lui donne cet air si sexy j'ai rien suivi du cours du coup, Tu me donnera un coup de main 'Lice?

Ouais la baveuse.

Tout le monde partit dans un fou rire, sous la mine boudeuse de June.

Et bien sur ce... Luna?

J'ai perdue mon bracelet, celui qui protège des lutins farceurs, si vous le trouvez gardez le moi s'il vous plait j'en aurais besoin.

Bien sur Luna, répondions-nous tous.

Ewie? Continua Drago.

Le cours de potion était magistral tu as vu comment Vane et Gin' ont fais exploser leur chaudron et leur mine déconfite pendant que Sev leur criait dessus! C'était à mourir de rire. Même si June préfère dire que c'était sexy j'ai plutôt trouvé ca extrêmement drôle!

Tous ceux qui étaient présents acquiescèrent et les autres demandèrent plus de détails, la soirée fut joyeuse et finit sous les rires. On s'endormit tous les uns contre les autres sur les tapis moelleux au centre du dortoir.

La chaleur humaine de nos corps collés les uns contre les autres, nous a permit de bien dormir malgré le fait que nous nous soyons tous écroulés par terre sans la moindre couverture en ce mois de septembre tout de même un peu frais sans être glacial. Le réveil ne fut pas très glorieux ce matin là, l'alcool ingéré n'aidant en rien certains qui se retrouvaient avec la gueule de bois. Notamment mes frères et les jumelles de Médicis. Une bonne potion anti-gueule de bois et une douche bien chaude plus tard, nous étions tous frais dispo pour descendre au petit déjeuner, pile à l'heure comme toujours.

Comme tous les matins, la routine du petit déjeuner était bien ancrée, et à 7h45 sous les pas d'éléphants des rouges et ors, les verts et argents à l'image de leur professeur et directeur de maison, disparaissaient pour aller se préparer au calme et entamer leur journée de cours. Le tournois des trois sorciers se préparait, bruits de couloirs et ragots allants bon train jusqu'à l'arrivé des deux écoles concurrentes environ une semaine après la rentrée. Les militaires garçons de Dumstrang froids et sévères, et les jeunes filles de Beaubâtons, aguicheuses et superficielles. Ça promettait... Ronald et bien d'autres bavait littéralement au passage des greluches en robes de soies bleutées. Quand à la majorité des filles, elle soupiraient devant les nordistes qui ne les calculaient même pas. Je devais avouer que la petite mise en scène d'entrée de l'école de Dumstrang était très bien, mais tout de même que de la poudre aux yeux, rien de plus, pas de quoi en faire tout un plat... Une fois les aménagements effectués pour les "nouveaux élèves" et leurs directeurs, la grande salle fut plongé dans la quasi obscurité et la coupe de feu amenée aux yeux de tous. S'en suivit un discours sur les règles etc... La nouvelle limite d'âge imposée, en fit râler plus d'un comme mes frères qui complotaient déjà pour la contourner... le spectacle allait être magnifique si vous voulez mon avis, avec ces deux là, on pouvait s'attendre à pratiquement tout.

La journée se passait bien, les filles de Beaubâtons se mélangeaient aux autochtones comme si elles avaient toujours vécues ici et les gars de Dumstrang restaient entre eux comme si les autres n'existaient pas où qu'ils étaient contagieux. Pour un premier contact tout c'était plutôt bien passé, comte tenu du caractère très merdique des lions... même si les greluches en soie m'énervaient déjà. On dirait des sangsues à testostérone sans déconner, elles flirtaient avec les garçons comme des chiennes en chaleur... Affligeant je vous jure. Les "inscriptions" pour le tournois commençaient ce jour là, une semaine durant, soit 7 jours. Puis de nouveau il aurait une sorte de cérémonie dans la grande salle, pour dévoiler les candidats retenus pour participer. Un pour chaque école. La salle dans laquelle était entreposé la coupe durant les inscriptions était pleine de gradins improvisés, remplis d'élèves curieux, admiratifs ou jaloux.

.oooOooo.

Le troisième jour, mes frères firent leur entrée, pour le moins fracassante dans la salle. Ces deux idiots voulaient tromper la ligne d'âge tracé par Dumbledore, avec une potion de vieillissement. Ok Dumbledore est un vieux sorcier sénile et grave citronné mais pas à ce point là, il reste un sorcier puissant et respecter, ce n'est pour rien quoique respecter c'était peut être pour rien vu le connard profond qu'il semblait être. Tout de même. Après le "spectacle" de mes deux rigolos de frères, tout le monde se retenaient de rire devant leurs barbes et cheveux blancs qui poussaient poussaient et poussaient encore sous leurs yeux exorbités. S'en suivit bien sur une bataille entre eux deux, l'enjeu? Définir le coupable de leur petit problème de pilosité actuel, faisant s'amasser un troupeau de badauds autour de leur corps emmêlés. Le professeur Snape arriva et le calme fut bien vite mis en place avec son regard assassin et méprisant; et mes frères emmenés par les oreilles sous le regard sévère de Severus malgré qu'il fasse un petit sourire en coin qui le rendait adorable. Et ce n'est pas June qui me contredira, vu qu'elle bave allègrement sur la silhouette du professeur de potion qui s'éloigne, une Alice exaspérée au possible à ses côté essayant de la "réveillée".

.oooOooo.

Le quatrième jour, ce fut le tour de monsieur Krum de passer dans la salle pour déposer son nom dans la coupe, sous les regards admiratifs et envieux de la plupart des adolescents et adolescente agglutinés là.

Le cinquième jour, quelques élèves déposèrent sans grandes convictions leurs noms dans la coupe avant de s'en aller, regrettant presque leur geste... pitoyable.

Le sixième jour, les retardataires et indécis et miss Delacour la snobe mirent leurs noms dans la coupe.

Le septième jour, la salle était déserte, et probablement aucuns noms ne fut ajouté ce jour là. Ou peut être bien que si aller savoir...

.oooOooo.

Le jour tant attendu de la plupart arriva et la coupe fut amenée dans la grande salle après le dîner du huitième jour. L'éclairage fut de nouveau tamiser comme pour la première cérémonie, et Dumbledore recommença son speech d'une allure altière comme un roi s'adressant à sa cour. Severus levait les yeux au ciel, Karkarof baragouinait dans sa barbe quelque chose de certainement incompréhensible mais sûrement pas très gentil, et Croupton semblait blasé. Une fois son petit discours terminé, la coupe commença enfin a s'illuminer de rouge au lieu du bleu habituel et un premier morceau de papier en sortit.

Le champion de Beaubâtons est miss Fleur Delacour.

Un tonnerre d'applaudissement suivi cette déclaration. Pendant que miss pimbêche s'éloignait par une porte derrière l'estrade professorale.

Puis de la coupe jaillit un deuxième bout de papier.

Le champion de Dumstrang est monsieur Viktor Krum.

Une salve d'applaudissement encore plus grande envahit la salle, résonnant sûrement dans tout le château. Durant ce temps, Viktor empruntait le même chemin que sa camarade.

Puis la coupe fit ressortir un troisième morceau de parchemin.

Et enfin, le champion de Poudlard est monsieur Cédric Diggory.

De nouveau des applaudissements retentissants parcoururent la grande salle, le temps que Cédric rejoignent les deux autres champions dans une salle derrière la table des professeurs.

Une fois le calme revenu, Dumbledore s'apprêtait à faire un autre petit discours quand à la surprise générale, la coupe se mit à briller de nouveau, éjectant un autre parchemin, un quatrième nom, pour la première de toute l'histoire du tournois.

Harry Potter?

Des chuchotements traversaient la salle de part en part, pendant que Potter rejoignait maladroitement le directeur de Poudlard, complètement perdu. Il faisait presque pitié mais aucune pitié pour les gryffondors. La grande salle était en effervescence devant ce rebondissement. Les professeurs se précipitèrent à la suite de Potter dans la petite salle à l'arrière visiblement pressé d'avoir le fin mot de l"histoire. Fin mot qu'ils n'auront probablement jamais... mais enfin bref... je décidais avec mes camarades de retourner au dortoir, il y aurait de toute manières bien assez de ragots et bruits de couloir demain pour en savoir plus sur l'affaire. Autant ne pas s'éterniser ici.

Le lendemain comme prévu, les couloirs étaient pleins de potins sur le cas Potter et le tournois. Finalement, il paraîtrait que Potty soit obligé de participer au tournois, vu que la coupe serait une sorte de contrat magique. Et bien au moins, il y aurait un peu plus d'intérêt à ce championnat stupide. Cela rendait même la chose plutôt intrigante.

.oooOooo.

Après quelques semaines de cours, la première épreuve du tournois arriva, créant un état d'excitation général pour le plus grand malheur des serdaigles et des serpentards, les premiers puisqu'ils ne pouvaient plus travailler calmement les deuxièmes pour la tranquillité qui avait été rompue un peu près partout dans le château. Que toute cette pagaille pouvait être bruyante... c'était exaspérant.

Le but semblait être d'attraper un œuf en or protégé par un dragon, armes autorisés? Uniquement sa baguette. Pas de quoi en faire tout un plat franchement si vous voulez tout savoir mais enfin, ils trouvaient tous ca très excitant et intéressant semble-t-il. C'est pourtant presque du niveau de tout première année qui connait un minimum le monde de la magie. Pas besoin d'avoir ses ASPICS pour faire un truc pareil. Du cinéma c'est tout ce que c'est. Enfin, point positif de la journée... je dirais avoir vu Potter se faire presque cramer le derrière à cause de sa lenteur ou de sa stupidité allez savoir exactement...par un dragon visiblement très très énervé! Enfin résultat des courses, mes frères se sont enrichis durant les paris au moins!

.oooOooo.

Depuis les semaines s'enchaînaient, laissant aux concurrents le temps de découvrir leur indice pour la seconde épreuve et se préparer, et aux autres de bûcher leurs cours et de flâner dans le château. Puis environ 3 jours avant la seconde épreuve du tournois, Severus est devenu plus râleur, et suspicieux, apparemment il y a un voleur qui pique dans ses réserves sous son nez. Étrange, franchement, qui serait assez débile pour oser faire ca?... Un gryffondore peut être? Et encore, il faudrait vraiment être encore plus stupide que ca pour aller voler Severus Snape... Vraiment très étrange...

.oooOooo.

Le jour de l'épreuve arriva enfin et tout le monde se rassemblait dans des gradins plus ou moins stables assez dangereux je dois dire au beau milieu du lac noir. Il semblait manquer à l'appel Ronald, miss je sais tout Granger, miss Chang et la sœur de miss pimbêche qui ne payait pas de mine. Faible petite chose, elle semble regretter profondément de s'être embarquer là dedans elle n'a pas vraiment l'étoffe d'une championne... Krum semblait détendu, Diggory un peu stressé mais confiant, Potty complètement perdu et inquiet de ne pas voir ses deux toutous. L'épreuve consistait semble-t-il a chercher quelque chose dans le fond du lac pendant une heure. Krum avait opté pour une métamorphose partielle et je dois avouer qu'il m'en a bouché un coin, très futé pour un mec qui semble plus doué pour jouer des muscles que de la cervelle, et pas facile comme cela peut le paraître au premier abord. Miss Delacour et Diggory avaient choisis un sort de tête-en-bulle, on peut pas dire qu'ils se soient bien compliqué la vie, mais c'est efficace alors... et Potter semblait avoir mis de la branchiflore dans sa bouche sans grande conviction sous le regard anxieux de Longdubat qui devait être son complice vu le niveau en botanique de ce dernier par rapport à celui de Potty qui ne devait même pas connaître cette fleur avant aujourd'hui. A la fin de l'heure, monsieur Potter n'a pas pu s'empêcher de se faire remarquer en jouant au héros qui sauve toutes les victimes, puisque oui effectivement c'était bien des personne qu'ils devaient retrouver au fond du lac et miss glaçon s'est déridée pour la première fois parce Potty à "sauvé" sa stupide petite sœur. Comme si les organisateurs allaient laisser mourir des innocents... les candidats d'accord, ils ont choisit mais pas les innocents ce serait stupide. Enfin bref, résultat il a chouré une place à Krum qui pour le coup fait une sacré sale tête, et encore je vous explique pas celle de son directeur... à mourir de peur... Enfin il semblerait que les deux champions de Poudlard soient à égalités en tête pour la dernière épreuve suivis de Krum puis de miss pimbêche en dernière position.

.oooOooo.

Les cours se poursuivaient entre temps, laissant le professeur de potion de plus en plus énervé contre ces incapables étudiants au cerveau de mollusques. Les jours défilaient, puis les examens des 5ème et 7ème années arrivèrent. A deux semaines de la fin de l'année scolaire, la troisième tâche fût annoncée. Un labyrinthe... les concurrents auraient droit uniquement à leur baguette et devaient se préparer à tous genres d'épreuves à l'intérieur.

.oooOooo.

Le professeur Snape ne semblait plus irrité par les vols dans sa réserve, je pense qu'il s'agissait d'une mission sous couverture pour lord Voldemort et que le professeur à été prévenu compte tenu de ses soupçons. Franchement le lord noir ne devrait pas cacher des choses aussi capitales à un aussi fidèle et dévoué allié que Severus. Parce que oui ca me crevait les yeux qu'il soutenait le lord noir dans sa lutte contre Dumbledore. Je dois avouer que je le soutiendrais aussi si mon choix comptait, mais à mon âge... soyons sérieux, qui écouterais une fillette aussi intelligente ou douée soit-elle? Pas Dumby le citronné en tout cas alors pourquoi le plus grand mage noir des temps modernes le ferait-il lui? Illogique et impossible... Tout simplement. Perdue dans ses pensées, elle ne vit pas ses frères arriver près d'elle et sursauta quand ils lui firent chacun un bisous sur chaque joue.

Merde les gars, achetez-vous des clochettes, qu'on vous entende arriver au moins.

Bien sur cela les fit rire plus qu'autre chose et moi, je boudais dans mon coin comme une gamine. Après qu'ils se soient calmés, ils prirent place chacun d'un côté de moi, sur les tapis dans notre dortoir. Ils voulaient visiblement discuter.

Ewie?

Quoi les gars? Vous commencer à me faire peur.

Oh ne t'inquiètes pas...

On se demandais simplement si... tu serais fâchés si on te disait que l'on voudrait prendre la marque des ténèbres bientôt?

Genre à la fin de cette année? Tu vois?

Oh bien sur que non les gars, je connais pas ce Voldemort mais sérieux, Dumby craint trop... en fait j'y pensais moi même mais je pense que je ne serais qu'une fillette pour lui et qu'il ne s'encombrera pas de moi vous voyez? Alors je pense attendre encore 2 ans et puis lorsque j'aurais 16 ans et bien je voudrais venir avec vous.

Ne t'inquiètes pas je suis sur que tu pourras faire partie des "méchants" plus tôt que ca.

Ils se souriaient d'un air entendus, du genre on sait quelques chose que tu ignores et tu vas tomber sur le cul, ce sera bien drôle ; mais laisse tomber on te dira rien. Enfin rien ne m'empêchait de les titiller pour espérer leur sortir les vers du nez si?

Ok les gars qu'est ce que vous me cachez hein?

Nous te cacher quelque chose?

Impossible voyons Ewie, on ne pourraient pas.

Bien sur bien sur... dites le moi! Pitiéééé!

Ils rigolèrent en me faisant signe que non de la tête puis s'en allèrent tranquillement me laissant sur place pleine d'interrogations.

La semaine passa bien vite bien que je fusse toujours aussi contrariée de ne pas savoir ce que mes frères cachaient dans leur placard. J'eus beau les cuisiner à toutes les sauces ils n'avouèrent jamais et je dû bien me résoudre à attendre pour savoir.

.oooOooo.

Puis vint le moment de la troisième tâche et tous les "supporters" étaient agglutiner dans les gradins à l'entrée du labyrinthe. Potter et Diggory partiraient en premier, puis Krum et la pimbêche en dernier. Tu parles je lui donne pas 10 mins avant de crier comme une crécelle pour avoir de l'aide. Elle était définitivement tout sauf une championne. Krum était bon mais simple d'esprit et se laisserais facilement dépassé s'il fallait réfléchir lors d'une épreuve je donnait donc tout le crédit à Diggory et hélas Potty. Ils étaient les deux les plus en mesure de parvenir au trophée.

.oooOooo.

Après des heures d'attentes interminables, au vu du peu d'intérêt que me procurait cette épreuve, Potter finit enfin par réapparaître avec Diggory au sol et le trophée à la main, il a encore joué au héros je parie. Et effectivement c'est ce qu'il s'était passé mais cela n'avait pas bien fonctionné semble-t-il puisqu'il chialait comme une madeleine et Diggory était raide mort, son père pleurait et criait assez fort pour que tout le monde le sache. Il semblerait que le trophée ait été piégé par Voldemort pour attirer Potty dans un piège. Il devait transmettre un message à Dumby visiblement. Ainsi voilà la mission qui se tramait dans l'école depuis tout ce temps et qui nécessitait de piller les réserves de Snape, en effet le polynectar était le seul moyen de ne pas être détecté dans l'enceinte du château.

Dumbledore doit se mordre les doigts de son ignorance et de l'incompétence générale du personnel! Ça lui fera les pieds, peut être apprendra-t-il ainsi qu'il n'est pas aussi puissant et intouchable qu'il ne le pense avec son pathétique héroïque Potter.

.oooOooo.

Les vacances arrivaient et il était temps de faire les valises et de prendre le train. Programme : S'entraîner pour ne pas perdre la main et se reposer. Visiter les Malfoys et se re-reposer ensuite jusqu'à la rentrée prochaine. Mais aller savoir ce qui peut arriver quand on pense pouvoir se reposer. Surtout que les frères voulaient prendre la marque cet été. Enfin advienne que pourra et nous aviserons sur le tas si on le doit.

.oooOooo. .oooOooo. .oooOooo. .oooOooo. .oooOooo. .oooOooo. .oooOooo. .oooOooo.

Et voilà chers lecteurs, chères lectrices, un nouveau chapitre s'achève, légèrement plus court que les autres, mais je promet d'essayer de me déchaîner sur le suivant! Bonne lecture à tous, avec l'espoir qu'il vous plaise autant que les précédents!

**Environ 4250 mots. **

Bises. Votre dévouée, LittleFlicka.


End file.
